


Resolution

by ejovvika



Series: A  Wild Combination [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Falling In Love, Lust, M/M, New Year's Eve, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"К черту". Мысль пронеслась в голове, продрала по спине, и ему стало ясно, что рациональное мышление тут не участвует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Может быть, в этом году.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851575) by [Wordweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordweaver/pseuds/Wordweaver). 



> От переводчика: огромное спасибо Lakimi и mui-san за помощь!  
> Это первая часть потрясающей истории Wordweaver из цикла "A Wild Combination" ("Безумное сочетание"), который еще не окончен, так что впереди много вкусного! ^___^

 

 

> Закончился долгий декабрь, и есть причина верить
> 
> Что, возможно, этот год станет лучше прошедшего
> 
> Не могу вспомнить сколько раз я говорил себе
> 
> Удержать все эти моменты, когда они проходили
> 
> _Counting_ _Crows_ _–_ _A_ _Long_ _December_

 

* * *

 

 

_Маленькие рыбки, черные и желтые, пронеслись в лазурной воде, стрелой промчались в сантиметре от его протянутой руки._

_Он подался к ним, но они остались вне досягаемости, играючи обгоняя его в своей стихии, сверкающий поток цвета, льющийся одной струей, а потом брызнувший в разные стороны. Разделившийся на сотню вспыхивающих ручейков и снова слившийся воедино. Химера, всегда в движении, всегда изменчивая._

_Радость в нем била ключом, и он рассмеялся, море холодило рот. Сквозь толщу воды тело двигалось медленнее рыбы, но он, свободный и легкий, скользил вперед с каждым взмахом рук, с каждым движением ног. Перевернувшись на спину, он взглянул наверх, где высоко над головой поверхность висела, как зеркало: свет ниспадал подвижными лучами, что золотили его тело._

_Он опять засмеялся, потому что легкость тела перешла и на сердце. Он был абсолютно, совершенно свободен и чувствовал себя на своем месте. Он смотрел в переменчивую волну-небо, и только тут ему в голову пришел вопрос - а как, собственно, ему удавалось дышать..._

 

Санджи проснулся. Он открыл глаза и бездумно посмотрел вверх. Не на бирюзовые волны, пронизанные солнечным светом, а на темный потолок, который крайне нуждался в том, чтобы до него добрался человек с тряпкой. Санджи моргнул и почувствовал, как удовлетворенность от сна утекает из тела, уступая место невыразительному серому утру.

_Твою мать._

Он выдохнул, отчего, казалось, плечи вдавило в матрас. Потом повернул голову и взглянул на будильник, стоящий на тумбочке, но света не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть дисплей. Санджи нащупал его, зацепив только с третьей попытки, и нажал кнопку, подсвечивающую цифровое табло. Слабое желтое свечение показало радостную новость про пять утра.

Санджи застонал, уронил будильник себе на грудь и закрыл глаза.

_Ну зашибись._

Долгие годы посменной работы на кухне приучили его мозг просыпаться ранним утром, и ничего, казалось, уже не могло это изменить, как бы он ни старался. И неважно, что сегодня утром нет никакой необходимости вставать в пять утра, потому что нет и работы, на которую надо идти. Нет, по сути, уже несколько месяцев… Но его дурацкий мозг, очевидно, до сих пор не мог это уяснить.

Санджи так и лежал с будильником на груди, вяло сжимая его рукой, и пытался притвориться, что еще можно снова заснуть. Он принялся медленно вдыхать и выдыхать через нос. Вызвал умиротворяющие мысли. Вспомнил то бирюзовое море с косяком черных и золотых рыбок.

А потом снаружи где-то вдалеке завыла сирена, напоминая, что катастрофа в городе может разразиться в любой час дня. Или ночи.

Санджи вздохнул. Открыл глаза и вытянул руку, возвращая будильник на место. Заманчивый вариант – швырнуть его в дальний угол комнаты – носил непрактичный характер. Во многом потому, что спустя четыре месяца после увольнения с постоянной работы и существования  за счет любой подвернувшейся подработки, Санджи не мог позволить себе роскошь беспричинно ломать вещи. Он, не убирая руку, на ощупь добрался до пачки сигарет и зажигалки. Подтащив к себе и то, и другое, он щелчком открыл пачку, вытащил сигарету и заметил, что осталось только три. Он сунул сигарету в рот и подкурил, откинулся на спину и выдохнул к грязному потолку струйку дыма.

 _Это моя последняя пачка. Что означает поход в магазин._ Санджи вдохнул никотин и попробовал вспомнить, сколько конкретно налички осталось у него в кошельке. Он очень надеялся, что на сигареты хватит, потому что гребаный банкомат съел его карточку три дня назад, и ему бы не хотелось вспоминать навыки мелкого воровства. Не то что бы он не мог стянуть пачку сигарет, но в таком случае ему бы пришлось прогуляться несколько кварталов, потому что ни при каких обстоятельствах он не станет воровать из ближайшего магазинчика вниз по улице. Хотя бы потому, что Гин, владелец магазина, если поймает, сломает ему обе руки алюминиевой бейсбольной битой, которую держит под прилавком.

Дым, наполнивший легкие, оказывал привычный тонизирующий эффект. Санджи не часто курил в постели, будучи не фанатом глупой смерти от самосожжения, но этим утром он нуждался  хоть в  каком-то энергетике.

Раньше ему приходилось непросто, когда требовалось вставать каждый день в пять утра и мчаться на работу: он частенько мечтал подольше поваляться в постели. Но теперь, когда у Санджи вообще не было причин вставать, он еще больше боялся наступления утра.

 _Возьми себя в руки, нытик._ По собственному горькому опыту Санджи знал, что единственный способ справиться с таким мрачным утренним настроением - просто игнорировать его. Раздумья о своей жизни, попытки придумать решение своих проблем только ведут его по наклонной вниз, в болото тоски. Или, что еще хуже, тревоги. И на то, чтобы выбраться из этого болота обратно, придется потратить много сил.

 _Успокойся. Небольшие посильные задачи_. Санджи нахмурился, глядя на потолок, выпустил дым с долгим глубоким выдохом. _Вылезай из кровати. Прими душ. Оденься. Сделай кофе._ Он представил себе список с клеточками для отметки каждого выполненного дела. _Съешь завтрак. Позвони в агентство по временному трудоустройству._ А вот последний пункт он совсем не хотел выполнять. Ему были нужны деньги, о, ему охренеть как были нужны деньги, но работать в Нью-Йорке накануне Нового года - тот еще геморрой. Посетители всегда находятся где-то между “раздражающе нетрезвые” и “ужравшиеся в хлам”, смены длинные, потому что всё открыто до последнего клиента, а наблюдать, как люди веселятся, пока ты работаешь не разгибаясь…Один плюс - обычно оплата по двойной ставке, но, на взгляд Санджи, это и близко не покрывает все неудобства.

 _Голод не тетка._ Он поморщился, глядя на потолок. Он давным-давно согласился на этот неудобный график и каторжный труд, свойственный работе на кухне, но существовала большая разница между тем, чтобы пахать до кровавого пота в роли шеф-повара хорошего ресторана или гнуть спину за минимальную зарплату в какой-то отстойной забегаловке. За последние несколько месяцев Санджи слишком хорошо уяснил это для себя.

Уже в сотый раз ему захотелось, чтобы четыре месяца назад в L'Escargot Blanc он сдержался. Или чтобы тот посетитель-дебил, вздумавший жаловаться на лимонное суфле и потребовавший вызвать Санджи с кухни, дабы он мог лично высказать шефу свое недовольство, вместо этого поперхнулся первым же куском и рухнул лицом в тарелку. Или поехал в другой ресторан. Или попал под такси. Или решил остаться дома и заказал еду на вынос. В общем, сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы не врывался в жизнь Санджи, чтобы оскорбить его еду.

Санджи старался сохранить хладнокровие. Очень старался. Нельзя стать хорошим шеф-поваром, каким он себя считал, если ты не готов к критике, как на кухне, так и вне нее; и за те годы, что он посвятил своему профессиональному росту под руководством старика, Санджи научился справляться с ситуациями куда хуже, чем рядовые выходки клиентов. Но накладка случилась во время аврала: его выдернули прямо посреди пика заказов, которые, он знал, копились, пока он стоял там и выслушивал брюзгливого нытика в шелковом костюме, который уничижительно назвал третьесортным любовно приготовленное Санджи суфле и заявил, что не станет платить за ужин.

Санджи знал, что суфле было идеально, когда он его отсылал. Кроме того, он знал, что демонстративная вспышка гнева в конце последнего блюда с целью избежать оплаты всего заказа - это уловка, которую крайне часто применяли состоятельные посетители. Они надеялись на то, что рестораторы, желая сохранить лицо, скорее предпочтут списать долг, чем урезонивать шумного недовольного клиента в присутствии остальных гостей.

Он все это знал и по-прежнему сохранял спокойствие. Вежливо предложил клиенту заменить десерт на другое лимонное суфле, добавить ликер как комплимент от заведения. Держал свой нрав в узде. Ровно до того момента, как мудак за столом презрительно фыркнул в ответ на его предложение о замене десерта и сказал Санджи, что его готовка годится только в качестве пепельницы. После чего показательно затушил свою сигару об остатки суфле.

Уже позже, когда Санджи звонил своему старику, чтобы сообщить плохие новости, в этот момент его рассказа на другом конце трубки образовалась долгая пауза, и раздался тяжелый вздох.

 - Скажи мне, что ты не дал какому-то придурку спровоцировать себя на очередную глупость.

Санджи, прижав телефон к уху, нахмурился.

 - Я пнул его под зад. Которым он прямо-таки напрашивался.

 - С каких это пор физическое насилие стало частью работы шеф-повара?

 - Этот козел затушил сигару о мою еду. О мое суфле, в которое я вложил сердце и душу.

 - Вести себя по-мудачески - прерогатива клиентов. Ты до сих пор не знаешь об этом, а должен был бы.

 - Ты сейчас говоришь мне, что позволил бы кому-то безнаказанно творить такое в твоем ресторане?

 - Совершенно точно он бы никогда больше не ел у меня снова. Но я бы нашел способ разобраться с этим, не устраивая сцен.

 - Зефф, лживый ты говнюк...

 - Следи за языком, мальчишка. Ты сейчас не с каким-то козлом-клиентом разговариваешь.

 Санджи сжал телефон так сильно, что пальцы заболели, и стал считать до десяти.

 - М-м-м...

 - Тебя уволили. Ты ведь позвонил мне сообщить об этом, да? - голос у Зеффа стал поспокойнее, но ничуть не мягче.

Санджи наклонился вперед так, что лбом глухо ударился о стену. И так остался, в отчаянии.

 -...Да.

 - Когда ты, наконец, научишься держать себя в руках, мелкий баклажан? Ты ведь неплохо обустроился в том месте, получил реальную возможность сделать карьеру. А теперь ты все испортил только потому, что не сумел обуздать свой гнев.

 - Слушай, я напортачил, я знаю, - Санджи сглотнул комок в горле. - Тебе не обязательно говорить мне об этом.

 - Хм-м. Кто-то ведь должен.

Санджи зажмурил глаза. Сконцентрировался на вдохах и выдохах.

 - Ну что ж. Сделанного не воротишь, - Зефф сменил тон с менторского на деловитый. - Тебе просто придется найти новую работу.

 - Я собираюсь. Но будет непросто… Не похоже, что я получу хорошие рекомендации из L'Escargot.

 - Еще одна причина не бить посетителей, - Зефф на секунду замолчал. - Что у тебя с деньгами?

 - Все в порядке, - эта фраза вылетела автоматически.

 - Потому что если тебе не хватает, ты всегда можешь вернуться обратно и поработать здесь какое-то время, как временное решение. Ты знаешь это.

 - Это… да, я знаю...но...пока у меня все в порядке. Но все равно спасибо.

 - Ладно, сопляк. Я знаю, что скорее рак на горе свистнет, чем ты воспользуешься моим предложением. Но помни, такая возможность у тебя есть.

Жар на кончике сигареты подобрался слишком близко к пальцам Санджи, толчком возвращая его в реальность, выдергивая из воспоминаний. Он умудрился не уронить тлеющий пепел на постельное белье, но докуривать там было уже нечего. Перекатившись на бок, он затушил сигарету в пепельнице, стоящей на тумбочке, потом перекинул ноги через край кровати и встал.

 _Ладно. Хватит уже бродить по закоулкам памяти. Живи, блядь, одним днем, и все в таком духе_.

После душа утро стало гораздо терпимей. Уже одевшись, Санджи готовил кофе Ямайка Блю Маунтин, вдыхая пробуждающие к жизни ароматы. Элитный кофе стал роскошью, которую он не мог себе позволить, Ямайка Блю Санджи купил еще во время работы в L'Escargot, и его оставалось уже не так много… Но сегодня ему требовалось что-то, что позволит пережить день. Он выждал необходимое время, потом налил себе чашку и начал медленно цедить кофе, наслаждаясь каждым насыщенным глотком.

Дневной свет медленно проникал на маленькую кухню. Санджи задержался, чтобы допить кофе под сделанный наспех завтрак из тоста с медом. В холодильнике и на полках больше ничего и не было. У него оставалось еще немного основных продуктов, но пока он не знал, будет ли сегодня ночью работать, то решил повременить с покупками. Придется довольствоваться тостами на завтрак, если он хочет поесть и вечером. Еще один огромный минус, связанный с отсутствием работы в ресторане: являясь штатными сотрудниками, повара всегда получали по меньшей мере один обед.

 _Кстати об этом … Время проверить._ Санджи медленно поднял телефон, внутренне настраиваясь, затем прокрутил до номера агентства и нажал вызов. Три гудка спустя кто-то поднял трубку с оскорбительной бодростью:

 - Доброе утро, агентство службы гостеприимства “Даймонд”, меня зовут Ким, чем могу вам помочь?

 - Доброе утро, Ким, - Санджи ответил своим самым дружелюбным тоном, - Это Санджи Блэк… я хотел узнать, есть ли у вас что-нибудь для меня? - во время разговора он скрестил пальцы на руке, хотя и сам не знал, на что надеется.

 - А-а… Мистер Блэк… - часть бодрости исчезла из тона Ким, - Разве вы не записывались у нас вчера?

 - Да, я записывался, но… ваш коллега сказал попробовать позвонить снова сегодня утром, - неправда, они ничего такого не говорили, но у Санджи осталось достаточно чувства собственного достоинства, и он не хотел показаться вконец отчаявшимся.

 -  О, ну ладно...Да, конечно… - раздался слегка отвлеченный стук по клавиатуре. - Как это обычно бывает, я полагаю, что-нибудь только сейчас забронировали… Подождите минутку… - снова стук. - Да, есть: бармен, десятичасовая смена на сегодняшнюю ночь. Жадина.

Санджи на секунду подумал, что ее последнее слово каким-то странным образом служило критикой в его адрес.

 - Что, простите?

 - “Жадина”. Это название клуба.

 - О, - _боже, дай мне сил,_ \- бармен. М-м..

 - Вы собирались брать эту вакансию?

_Стоять за стойкой. В новогоднюю ночь. Сплошная пытка._

 - Мистер Блэк?

 - Да, я… - _я шеф-повар. Чертовски хороший шеф-повар. У которого порой случаются проблемы с управлением гневом. Твою мать, а покажите мне того шеф-повара, у кого их нет._ \- А что с оплатой?

 - Стандартная для позиции, ставка двойная по случаю предновогодних дней.

_А я, блядь, по-прежнему на мели._

 - Отлично. Запишите меня.

Получив все инструкции - форма одежды «смарт кэжуал», для инструктажа (неоплачиваемое время) прибыть за час до начала смены, дирекция клуба располагается в фешенебельной части города - Санджи повесил трубку и сел, не отрывая взгляда от окна на кухне. К тому времени небо очистилось до ясной зимней голубизны, низкое утреннее солнце било в здание напротив и подчеркивало каждую линию, каждую впадинку в камне, бетоне и стекле. Почти бездумно он потянулся к сигаретам: открыл пачку и увидел, что осталось только две. Засунул пачку обратно.

 _Да ладно тебе. У тебя есть работа. Работа равно деньги._ _Деньги равно простые жизненно необходимые радости типа еды, оплаты аренды и сигарет._ Санджи подсчитал, сколько принесет ему десятичасовая смена за стойкой по двойному тарифу. Удручающе мало. _Вывод: быть обаятельным, как дьявол, и наживаться на чаевых от клиентов._ Единственное преимущество работы барменом - так это факт, что в конце смены ты вполне можешь унести домой налички больше, чем будет прописано в чеке, полученном от менеджера.

Остаток дня тянулся долго. Помня о том, что он будет на ногах с раннего вечера почти до рассвета, Санджи взял легкие вещи. Выбор рабочей одежды занял некоторое временя. Требовалось подобрать что-то элегантное, но удобное, нежаркое (каждый клуб, в котором ему доводилось работать, превращался в сауну, стоило только начаться танцам) и в должной мере стильное, чтобы он привлекательно смотрелся за барной стойкой. В конце концов он остановился на бирюзовой рубашке, темно-голубом шелковом галстуке, черном жилете и брюках. Пиджак он снимет, когда приступит к работе, а если станет слишком жарко, то всегда можно подвернуть рукава рубашки: надо смотреть по обстоятельствам, в зависимости от того, насколько суровый попадется менеджер.

Подготовив рабочие доспехи, он опустился на диван с ноутбуком, чтобы проверить почту и просмотреть последние посты в разных кулинарных блогах из подписок. Читать о еде - верный способ отвлечься, зачастую, но сейчас по каким-то причинам заметкам не удавалось завладеть его вниманием. Он вдруг поймал себя на том, что мрачно пялится на пространную статью про азиатско-тихоокеанскую кухню, чувствуя не столько воодушевление, сколько зависть к автору. Это словно стоять на тротуаре перед пятизвездочным рестораном, прижавшись носом к стеклу, и с тоской глядеть внутрь. Все эти роскошные ингредиенты, потрясающие возможности, идеи, возникающие в голове… И никакого шанса воплотить их в жизнь. За последние несколько месяцев ему выпало две дюжины раз подработать на обслуживании корпоративов и ни одного шанса по-настоящему использовать свои навыки повара.

Что неумолимо вело к невдохновляющей перспективе сегодняшнего вечера. В клубе “Жадина”. Интересно, какой идиот придумал это название? Санджи открыл новую вкладку в браузере, вбил название клуба и прокрутил несколько отзывов.

 _"Толпа была дикая, фейс-контроль_ _типа жесткий, но зато проходят только лучшие. Первейшее место для тусы!"_

 _"Атмосфера -_ _супер, диджеи офигенные, а когда музыка заводится, место начинает реально качать."_

_"Потрясная ночная тусовка, супер клубешник. Мне нравится, так держать, ребята!"_

Пока что все предсказуемо. Санджи быстро пробежал глазами фотографии, сделанные завсегдатаями клуба: неотличимые один от другого тусовщики, застывшие в самых разных позах крайнего восторга.

Согласно рекламе на сайте, клуб представлял собой довольно новое заведение, принадлежавшее крупной сети, которая управляла, по меньшей мере, еще двумя другими клубами в городе. Выглядело все это как элитная, дизайнерская тусовка для молодых, богатых и метросексуальных. Что означало потенциально высокий уровень вызывающего поведения, но, с другой стороны, потенциально щедрые чаевые в качестве компенсации. Другое преимущество клуба, на котором сосредоточился Санджи, состояло в том, что от него до дома было всего несколько минут ходьбы. Ему хотя бы не придется искать автобус.

Санджи снова в вполсилы взялся за блоги, и тут зазвонил телефон. Он схватил его и увидел номер Нами. Проведя по экрану большим пальцем, Санджи принял звонок. Голос Нами мелодично пропел:

 - Счастливого Нового года!

Он криво улыбнулся и ответил:

 - Еще не Новый год. Если только ты не в Самоа, но, в таком случае, какого хрена ты не пригласила меня присоединиться?

Смешок Нами мурлыкнул в трубке.

\- Если бы. Просто хотела избежать суеты, поздравить тебя с Новым годом до полночного безумия.

 - И тебе того же, спасибо, прекрасная моя. Ты планируешь веселиться всю ночь напролет?

 - Разумеется. Хочешь пойти со мной?

 - Я бы с удовольствием. Но у меня работа.

 - Быть не может… Накануне Нового года? – в голосе прорезалось осуждение. – Забей и пошли тусить. Я позабочусь, чтобы тебе понравилось.

 Санджи сполз по дивану вниз, пока не принял горизонтальное положение.

 - Искусительница.

 - Так искусись, - теперь она придала голосу побольше убедительности. – Знаешь, как говорится, одна работа без забавы — от нее тупеешь, право.

 - А еще говорится, что тот, кому нечем платить аренду, спит на улице.

 - Одна ночь погоды не сделает, - возразила Нами. – Пойдем гулять и веселиться. Я могу одолжить тебе на сегодня, вернешь потом…когда-нибудь. 

 - Спасибо, милая. Я ценю твое предложение. Но я уже договорился о работе, так что… Пойду ее работать.

 - Зануда, - разочарованно фыркнула она, - А что за работа? Будешь готовить для какой-то шикарной частной вечеринки?

 - Если бы, - Санджи уперся ногами в край дивана, - на самом деле, это вообще не работа поваром.

 - Только не говори, что опять подписался куда-то официантом… Санджи, ты обязан привести свою жизнь в порядок.

 - Да уж, похоже, не могу не согласиться. К сожалению, существует где-то около миллиарда жалких подражателей настоящим поварам, и мы все боремся за одни и те же десять рабочих мест.

 - Но никто из них и рядом не стоял с тобой. Тебе лишь нужно показать людям, на что ты способен.

 - Приму к сведению. Но сегодня такой возможности не представится.

 - Почему нет?

 - Потому что я буду барменом.

 - Перед Новым годом? Пф-ф-ф, - последовал ее пренебрежительный ответ.  - Где это хоть?

 - Какой-то клуб в пафосном квартале. Называется “Жадина”, можешь себе представить?

 - Ни разу там не была … Но разве это не закрытая вечеринка для своих?

 - Судя по их сайту, я бы сказал, что да.

 - Ну… в таком случае, желаю тебе наливать выпивку богатым и недостойным и наслаждаться.

 - Спасибо.

 - Похлопай глазками, и они напихают тебе полные карманы чаевых.

 - А это идея.

Она засмеялась.

\- Ни секунды не сомневаюсь. Эй, может, тебе повезет, и ты подцепишь какую-нибудь богатенькую наследницу, и вечер закончится в ее пентхаусе.

\- Было бы неплохо, - согласился Санджи, улыбаясь в потолок.  - Но маловероятно.

\- И более странные вещи происходили. Я о том, сколько времени прошло с твоих последних постельных приключений.

Санджи поморщился.

 - Не так уж много.

 - С того разрыва или что у вас там случилось, с Ариэль? Больше полугода.

 - Пять месяцев, на самом деле.

 - Без разницы. А что с тем парнем, с которым ты встречался раньше? Он был горячий.

 - Нейтан? Он… да. Но там ничего не вышло.

 - Ну и что? У тебя ведь все еще есть его номер? Предложи ему встретиться и переспать.

 - Ну да, конечно. И ни у кого не создастся впечатление, что я совсем отчаялся, - Санджи вложил в свой ответ весь сарказм, какой смог найти.

 - Санджи, это Новый год. Всякий, у кого есть хоть какой-то шанс, будет сегодня ночью кувыркаться в постели. Приложи усилия, да что с тобой?

 - Спасибо за напутствие.

 - Я не шучу. Ты бисексуал, а это означает, что у тебя есть по меньшей мере в два раза больше возможностей переспать с кем-то. Воспользуйся преимуществом.

Санджи медленно выдохнул.

 - Будет очень занудно, если я замечу, что беспорядочные половые связи - это один из многих стереотипов, усиливающих предубеждения против бисекусалов?

 - Да, - фыркнула Нами. - Я не би-фоб, олух. Я просто советую тебе развеяться.

 - Спасибо. Буду иметь это в виду, все десять часов усердно шевеля задницей за баром.

 - А во что будет одета твоя задница, пока ты ей усердно шевелишь? Что-нибудь обтягивающее помогло бы привлечь к ней внимание.

 - Это приличное заведение. Я должен выглядеть представительно.

 - Угу. Бирюзовая рубашка, правильно?

 - Да. Как ты догадалась?

 - Ты убийственно выглядишь в ней, - Нами удовлетворенно хмыкнула. - Ладно. Иди туда и мешай коктейли. И хлопай глазками.

Они еще раз пожелали друг другу счастливого Нового года, и Нами положила трубку. Санджи бросил телефон на диван, сложил руки на животе и какое-то время лежал без движения, гипнотизируя потолок. Его настроение, и без того не роскошное, не сильно поднялось после беззлобных насмешек Нами. В глубине души ему хотелось послать подальше отстойную работу в баре и присоединиться к ней, отвязно развлекаться всю ночь напролет. Забыть про свою паршивую ситуацию с деньгами и отсутствие хоть какого-то света в конце туннеля, хотя бы на одну ночь.   

 _Не вариант._ Он знал, что если подставит агентство, не появившись на работе, то практически гарантированно больше никогда и ничего от них не получит.  Не говоря уже о необходимости платить за жилье… Потому что он, хотя и готов принять от Нами немного налички на гулянку, никогда в жизни не попросит ее о чем-то более существенном.

_\- Санджи, ты обязан привести свою жизнь в порядок._

Слова Нами эхом раздавались в его голове. _Это еще мягко сказано._ Как же до такого дошло?

В тот день, когда он попрощался с кухней Зеффа, у него уже существовал четкий план. Санджи начал в качестве ученика в гостинице, изо всех сил совершенствуя свои навыки. За год дорос до шеф-повара и стал отвечать за определенные рабочие места. Потом появился шанс поработать в L'Escargot Blanc, и с его амбициями двигаться к позиции су-шефа на следующий год… Ну, он так надеялся.

 _Я не сдаюсь._ Эта мысль лишь заставляла его стиснуть зубы и идти сегодня на отстойную работу: стоять за баром, наливать и смешивать напитки. Потому что в ином случаем пришлось бы признать себя трусом, а вот кем-кем, но трусом он определенно не был. Чего бы это ни стоило, сколько бы ни потребовало времени, он вернется на кухню и станет таким шеф-поваром, каким - он знал - ему дано стать. Такого зарока, данного себе перед Новым годом, безусловно, стоило держаться … Хотя Санджи не верил в зароки, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что для большинства людей они заключались скорее в загадывании желаний, чем в приложении усилий для их выполнения. Но, возможно, именно это и нужно было ему сейчас. Вместо мысленного списка ежедневной угнетающей рутины, скучных причин вылезать из кровати - одна лишь реальная цель, которая что-то значит. Которая значит абсолютно все.

Даже когда он еще работал на своего старика, он уже знал, чего хочет. Работать, чтобы достичь верха профессионализма, учиться быстро, изо всех сил, на лучших кухнях. И, конечно же, открыть собственный ресторан. Где-нибудь на морском берегу, с видом на воду. Простой элегантный интерьер, большие окна, много естественного света. Меню включало бы как классические блюда, так и его собственные рецепты, с особыми ингредиентами, сезонными, местными. Много морепродуктов. Он даже уже придумал название: Tout Bleu.

Его голубая мечта. Больше всего в жизни он желал этого. И чтобы воплотить ее в жизнь, ему придется смириться с кучей разной херни. Неудобный график работы, который требуется от шеф-повара, сыграла злую шутку с его личной жизнью: большинство друзей сочли, что загруженность Санджи по выходным и вечерами плохо согласуется с их собственным желанием веселиться до самого утра. С той горсткой людей, которые остались с ним, дружба только крепла, как с Нами… Но Санджи мог пересчитать их по пальцам одной руки. Со свиданиями возникала та же проблема. У него не было осознанного желания оставаться в одиночестве, но в настоящий момент ситуация обстояла именно так. Нами шутила, что во время работы он мог кого-то закадрить, и, конечно, у него случались такие предложения. Он даже принимал некоторые, потому что когда ты за минимальный оклад отрабатываешь долгую и скучную смену за стойкой, не сильно манит перспектива снова вернуться домой, чтобы в одиночестве поужинать в пустой квартире. И вечер с кем-то теплым и – потенциально – хороший секс стоили неловкого утра-после-перепиха-на-одну-ночь. Чаще всего. 

На телефоне запиликал будильник, напоминая о том, что подошло время брать себя в руки и идти работать. Санджи дотянулся до телефона и выключил сигнал, а потом встал с дивана.

_Ладно. Надо прожить последний отстойный день этого отстойного года. А новый начать с чистого листа. Дальше будет только лучше. Жизнь вернется в привычное русло. Вот такая установка._

Все остальные мысли он запихнул в подсознание, надеясь там их и оставить. Пошел в спальню, чтобы переодеться в рабочее, взял с собой кошелек, телефон, ключи, зажигалку и две оставшиеся сигареты и вышел из квартиры меньше чем за пятнадцать минут. 


	2. Я не пойду домой, пока не закончу.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Хорошо. Хотите ведро со льдом для саке?
> 
> \- И так пойдет, - и парень сделал еще один глоток из своего стакана.
> 
> Санджи отвернулся положить деньги в кассу.
> 
> \- Разумеется. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы сбавляли темп. Чем-то еще могу помочь?
> 
> Парень пристально посмотрел на него. Он уже осушил стакан: расслабленно держал его одной рукой, которая покоилась на стойке.
> 
> \- Если сможешь, первый узнаешь об этом.

_Эта сцена мертва, но я никак не угомонюсь_

_Час или чуть больше до последнего звонка, мне кажется_

_Меня здесь вообще не должно быть, не говоря уже о том,_

_Чтобы напиваться до краев_

_Я не пойду домой, пока не закончу._

_\- We Are Scientists_

* * *

 

На середине инструктажа Санджи потерял всякое желание жить.

 - …И не забывай: до полуночи у нас есть специальное предложение по коктейлям, поэтому убедись, что ты предлагаешь его каждому клиенту. Обращай их внимание на меню и указывай на акцию с кувшинами большого объема, чтобы увеличить средний чек, ведь сегодня, как ты понимаешь, очень важная ночь для нас, и мы будем управлять пожеланиями наших гостей, - управляющая впилась в Санджи деловитым взглядом. - И помни: быстрое и стильное обслуживание, увеличение продаж и сервис по высшему разряду для каждого клиента, чтобы в будущем они снова к нам вернулись. Наша публика ожидает совершенства, и ты его им предоставишь.

 _Что ваша публика ожидает, так это алкогол_ _ь_ _в большом количестве, причем без перебоев._  Санджи постарался сделать вид, что горит энтузиазмом и весь обратился в слух, пока безупречно накрашенная женщина в костюме, вроде бы от Вивьен Вествуд, толкала свою заученную корпоративную мотивирующую речь… Хотя на самом деле он изучал планировку бара и ближайшую  зону.

«Жадина» оказался ровно таким, как он себе представлял клуб: все из сверкающего металла и стекла, большой танцпол с приподнятой сценой для диджея, несколько баров и на основном уровне, и на верхнем. На верхнем же этаже бары окружали места для отдыха с низкими столиками из темного дерева и в обрамлении мягких кресел - зона для клиентов, чтобы расслабиться и насладиться атмосферой. Ну, или как-то так сказала управляющая. Санджи для себя перевел это как «напиться и оторваться еще до полуночи». Как выяснилось, рабочим местом Санджи станет один из баров на этом уровне. Ну, он хотя бы находился подальше от танцпола (отлично, не придется так кричать, чтобы его услышали сквозь беспощадную электронную музыку), однако размер клуба и количество столиков намекало, что Санджи придется попотеть.

 - Итак, по твоим обязанностям - все, - менеджер выжидательно посмотрела на него, изящно постукивая пальцем с элегантным маникюром по своему планшету с бумагами.  - Есть какие-нибудь вопросы?

Санджи вынырнул из своих мыслей. Он был абсолютно уверен, что не пропустил ничего стоящего. Но не спросить будет неправильно, словно его вообще ничего не волнует. И хотя его действительно не волновало, о чем вещала бестолковая управляющая, он не хотел, чтобы она об этом знала.

 - Ну, м-м-м.. - Санджи на секунду притворился, что раздумывает, напустив на себя старательный вид. - Как мне кажется, вы ожидаете сегодня серьезный наплыв посетителей. Вход только по приглашениям?

 - Исключительно по приглашениям, - она многозначительно кивнула. - Еще три недели назад клуб полностью распродал места на вечеринку в честь Нового года, в том числе и наши ВИП-приглашения с ускоренным проходом. Мы сможем вместить толпу в пять сотен гостей. Рассчитывай, Санджи, что окажешься очень занят, особенно между одиннадцатью вечера и двумя часами утра. Надеюсь, ты выносливый! - она ему улыбнулась, слегка показав зубы.

Санджи улыбнулся в ответ, добавив в голос обаяния.

 - Я готов принять вызов. Можешь рассчитывать на меня, Моника, - назвав ее по имени, Санджи заработал себе очков: она слегка ослабила свою хищную хватку.  

 - Рада это слышать, - она кивнула и протянула ему планшет, к которому крепилось несколько бумаг.  - Это твой список для подготовки всего необходимого. Если чего-то не хватает или запасы подходят к концу, набери 55 на внутреннем телефоне и попроси администратора принести еще. Ровно так же поступай в течение всей своей смены. Если тебе потребуется связаться со мной… - ее интонация достаточно четко показала, что она не представляет себе ситуации, когда бы это стало необходимо, - звони 77. И последнее: у нас в “Жадине” строгий контроль на входе и ответственная политика насчет употребления алкоголя здесь. Но в том маловероятном случае, если потребуется привлечь охрану, чтобы решить проблему с трудным гостем, звони 99.

Санджи кивнул. Моника взглянула на свои изящные дорогие часы.

 - Хорошо. Двери откроются меньше, чем через сорок минут. Лучше подготовиться. Давай сделаем так, чтобы наши гости запомнили эту ночь.

Санджи подозревал, что для большинства людей, которые пройдут сегодня сквозь двери “Жадины”, попытки вспомнить, чем же они занимались накануне Нового года, станут с трудом достижимой целью. Стоило только Монике уйти приставать к кому-то другому из персонала, он переключился на подготовку бара к работе. Вместе с обычным крепким спиртным, миксерами и винами за полированной деревянной стойкой оказался удивительно широкий выбор алкоголя, включая всевозможные ликеры, фирменные коктейли и пиво с различных мини-пивоварнен. Методично пройдясь по своему списку, он уделил время знакомству с некоторыми из наиболее необычных напитков, а также планировке бара. По крайней мере, в нем оказалось достаточно места, чтобы ходить за стойкой, а все оборудование было новым и в хорошем состоянии. И освещение тоже в порядке, что большой плюс для клуба, где обычно приходится работать в кромешной тьме.

Зазвонил телефон, висящий на стене бара. Санджи замер на секунду, потом подумал, что он единственный, кто мог бы тут ответить, и взял трубку.

 - Да?

Его встретил деловитый голос Моники.

 - Ты все подготовил, Санджи? Мы открываемся в пять.

 - Да. Все готово к старту.

 - Отлично. Помни, надо следить за наличием запасов. Как только что-то начнет заканчиваться, немедленно звони администратору за пополнением. Мы не хотим, чтобы кто-то из клиентов ждал.

 - Разумеется, - Санджи очень надеялся, что это станет последней инструкцией на сегодня. Вечер обещал быть чертовски жарким, и он меньше всего нуждался, чтобы Моника проверяла его каждый час, дабы убедиться, что он соответствует ее ожиданиям.

 - Хорошо, Санджи. Получай удовольствие от работы в команде “Жадины”, - она отключилась.

 _Да уж, спасибо._  Санджи, слегка закатив глаза, повесил трубку обратно на рычаг.

Несмотря на приближение Нового года, в первый час появилось только несколько гостей. Вечерний диджей начал свой сэт, и пульсация музыки поднялась туда, где дюжина людей отдыхала за столиками, стараясь не показывать тревоги по поводу своего неприлично раннего появления.

И, чтобы снять напряжение, они накинулись на бар, отчего Санджи получил ровный ручеек клиентов. Работы прибавилось, когда начали появляться большие группы людей, которые занимали столики, заказывали шоты и кувшины с коктейлями: возросли и количество людей, и громкость музыки.

Стоило ему уйти с головой в процесс, Санджи обнаружил, что его унылое настроение слегка поднялось. Работа была несложная, а клиенты еще не стали пьяными и утомительными. Пафосная аудитория клуба представляла собой море дизайнерских брендов и модных тусовочных шмоток. Санджи заметил несколько безумно красивых женщин и немало парней, которых тоже стоило рассмотреть получше. Он ловко смешивал коктейли, наливал выпивку, очаровательно улыбаясь и болтая с клиентами, когда видел, что они этого хотят, или обслуживал их быстро и молча, когда они очевидно куда больше интересовались своим друзьями, чем барменом.

Первый диджейский сэт закончился, и с началом следующего музыка стала набирать темп. Многие столики на верхнем уровне опустели, когда гости потянулись вниз, на танцпол. Санджи воспользовался затишьем, чтобы протереть бар и пробежать глазами по запасам. Пока все шло хорошо. Он взглянул на часы: прошло чуть больше двух часов. Теперь, когда на танцполе началось движение, клуб стал разогреваться.

Санджи потянулся за стаканом, бросил в него пару кубиков льда, наполнил его минералкой и сделал глоток. Уже не один гость предложил угостить его коктейлем, но он прекрасно знал, что соглашаться нельзя. Дегустация своего товара - верный способ запороть работу в баре. Не говоря уже о том, что во время инструктажа ему четко объяснили: сотрудникам “Жадины” запрещено употреблять алкоголь во время работы. В любом случае, он бы предпочел получить свои чаевые наличкой… И когда и вечер, и клиенты разогрелись, чаевые потекли рекой.

Санджи глотнул газированной воды, и от ее прохлады стало хорошо. Стоя на месте и прижимая стакан ко рту, он поглядел по сторонам, проверяя, направляется ли к бару кто-то из гостей. Толпа на верхнем уровне значительно поредела, люди по-прежнему шли к лестнице, которая вела вниз, к танцполу. Может, ему удастся немного передохнуть, сейчас тусовку больше интересовала музыка.  

Стоящие на верху лестницы люди расступились, позволяя пройти одному человеку, который шел против течения: он поднимался на верхний этаж навстречу толпе желающих потанцевать. Пока Санджи лениво наблюдал, потягивая свою воду, мужчина протолкался сквозь массу гостей и отвоевал себе немного пространства на втором ярусе. Свет выделил силуэт и дал полную картину: Санджи, хмыкнув, заметил, что у парня крашеные волосы, безвкусно зеленые.

 _Либо это ироничная дань моде… Либо чувство стиля у него получило необратимые повреждения мозга._  Санджи подозревал последний вариант.

Парень оглядывался по сторонам, пока его взгляд не упал на бар, куда он целеустремленно и направился.

_Кажется, мой перерыв закончился._

Санджи с едва заметным вздохом отставил свой стакан с водой, выпрямился, приняв предупредительный вид, и натянул гостеприимную улыбку. Но когда парень подошел к бару, у Санджи не получилось установить с ним контакт взглядом: прежде чем положить оба локтя на стойку, парень-с-зелеными-волосами едва взглянул на него и сразу же стал сосредоточенно изучать полки с алкоголем.

Санджи сделал пару шагов в противоположную сторону, прозрачно обозначая, что он тут и готов помочь с выпивкой и не навязываться.  _Не нависать над гостями._  Еще одно отстойное правило обслуживания; теория гласила, что люди не любят, когда их подталкивают к принятию решения. С приветливой улыбкой, которая уже начала прирастать к губам, Санджи ждал. Парень, слегка хмуря брови, разглядывал стеллажи с бутылками, выстроившимися за баром в линию.

_Это все алкоголь, придурок. Словно есть разница, что ты будешь здесь пить, тебе все влетит в копеечку._

Санджи старался не выказать свое нетерпение, но полминуты спустя пришел к выводу, что, возможно, Зеленым Волосам нужна небольшая подсказка.

 - Чем могу помочь?

Парень повернулся взглянуть на Санджи и еще сильнее нахмурился.

 - А?

 _Это не такой сложный вопрос, идиот._ Санджи широким жестом указал на бар, продолжая клиентоориентированно улыбаться.

 - Пиво? Шоты? В честь Нового года мы делаем наши фирменные коктейли, или что-нибудь из меню до полуночи в полцены …

Зеленые волосы слегка скривился от отвращения.

 - Спасибо, нет. Я не пью это приторное дерьмо.

 _Выпендрежник. И сколь очаровательные манеры._  Санджи ощерился в улыбке настолько, что слегка показал зубы.

 - Хорошо. В таком случае, дайте знать, если увидите здесь хоть что-нибудь, что будете пить.

Тут проходила граница дурного тона, за который управляющая уволила бы его, если б увидела. Но что-то в этом парне действовало Санджи на нервы, хотя он общался с ним всего лишь тридцать секунд. Еще один сопливый богатенький придурок, да тут их полно. Парень был загорелый от солнца какого-то, без сомнений, элитного курорта. Он походил на японца или корейца: был одет в черный костюм и рубашку с расстегнутым воротником.

Санджи жестом указал на бар за своей спиной:

 - У нас широкий ассортимент. Для каждого что-то найдется.

_Даже для такого придурка, как ты._

Парень на несколько секунд перехватил его взгляд, словно оценивал. Потом дернул уголком рта и фыркнул, насмешливо и в то же время пренебрежительно.

 - У тебя тут где-нибудь припрятано более-менее пристойное саке?

Санджи  достаточно долго проработал в ресторанном бизнесе и индустрии гостеприимства и уже столько видел раздражающих придурков, что их можно было солить. Чтобы справиться с ними, существовало две линии поведения: либо лизать задницу, либо отвечать грубостью на грубость. Санджи никогда не умел лизать задницу.

 - Я полагаю, это зависит от того, какую цель вы преследуете, - он сложил руки, с деланной услужливостью рассматривая парня. -  Саке бомб*? - конкретно этот пункт в меню в прошлом году пользовался большой популярностью, особенно у определенного типа студентов, которые считали, что погружены в культуру Японии или в то, что они под этим понимали.  

Зеленые Волосы посмотрел на него с подозрением.

 - Я похож на туриста?

_Нет, блядь, ты похож на кретина, который не в курсе, что крашеные в зеленый волосы вышли из моды примерно в то же время, когда умер панк-рок._

Санджи пожал плечами.

 - Ну ладно. Чистый. Подогреть?

 - Если саке, которое ты предлагаешь, настолько плохо, что это единственный способ его продать, тогда да, подогреть. - Зеленые Волосы с вызовом посмотрел на него.  _Да иди ты нахер._ Санджи достали люди, которые считали идиотами тех, кто работает за барной стойкой. Он, черт побери, шеф-повар, и знал о еде и напитках больше, чем этот неандерталец.

 - На самом деле у нас есть неплохой futsū-shu и элитный tokutei meishō-shu… для особо требовательных клиентов.

Парень, которого совершенно не впечатлили познания Санджи, оперся скрещенными руками на стойку бара.

 - Давай мне самое крепкое из тех, что у тебя есть.

Тут уже начиналась знакомая территория.  _Мне все равно, что я пью, пока я от этого пьянею._ Значит, это парень собирается поучаствовать в традиционном новогоднем развлечении и утопить в алкоголе те немногие клетки мозга, что еще могли у него остаться. Хотя стремление сделать это с помощью элитного саке быстро опустошит его кошелек. Но Санджи это не особо волновало. Он пошел в дальний конец бара, где стояла фирменная выпивка, переставил в сторону несколько ликеров и нашел то, что искал. Он вытащил зеленую стеклянную бутылку и поставил ее на стойку, прямо перед неприятным клиентом.

 - Классический genshu. Очень сухой, неоднородный, но сбалансированный. Крепкий, но с очень мягким свежим послевкусием.

Зеленые Волосы прочитал черно-золотую этикетку.

 - Wakatake Ginjo Onikoroshi, - уголок губ снова изогнулся в ироничной, провоцирующей полу-ухмылке.  - Ладно, почему нет. Должно подойти.

Санджи потянулся за бокалом, откупорил бутылку и налил. Японское название легко слетело с языка парня, а потом еще этот странный комментарий. Словно какая-то шуточка для узкого круга любителей саке. Против воли Санджи почувствовал себя задетым. Однако он не хотел тешить самолюбие парня, напрямую задавая ему вопрос, поэтому дождался, пока тот сделает первый глоток, и спросил:

 - Уже пробовали такое?

 - Нет, - парень слегка прищурился, распробовав вкус, но не скривился. Он вскинул глаза на Санджи. - Хотя неплохо.

_Еще бы, за пятнадцать-то баксов._

 - Отлично, - Санджи потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы вернуть ее на полку, но парень слегка качнул головой.

 - Оставь.

 _Да ты прикалываешься._ Санджи пальцем прижал крышечку бутылки.

 - Целая бутылка обойдется вам в сто двадцать долларов.

 - Хорошо, - Санджи вскинул бровь, и Зеленые Волосы сунул одну руку в пиджак, достал кошелек: вытащил несколько купюр и кинул их на стойку.  - Тут хватит. И я бы хотел еще один стакан. И пива. У тебя есть еще Asahi Super Dry?

 - Конечно, - Санджи медленно убрал палец с бутылки и взял деньги.

Зеленые Волосы кивнул на купюры в его руке:

 - Тогда я возьму еще и его.

 _Как я и думал. Проект «нажраться как можно скорее»._  Санджи удержал на лице нейтральное выражение.

\- Хорошо. Хотите ведро со льдом для саке?

\- И так пойдет, - и парень сделал еще один глоток из своего стакана.

Санджи отвернулся положить деньги в кассу.

\- Разумеется. Я бы не хотел, чтобы вы сбавляли темп, – он знал, что ходил по острию ножа, но ему уже поперек горла стояло столь нелюбезное отношение. Так и не повернувшись, Санджи не спеша открыл бутылку Asahi и педантично, медленно налил пиво в стакан, потом вернулся к стойке и поставил его перед мерзким клиентом, ровнехонько рядом со вторым стаканом саке.

\- Чем-то еще могу помочь?

Парень пристально посмотрел на него. Он уже осушил стакан: расслабленно держал его одной рукой, которая покоилась на стойке.

\- Если сможешь, первый узнаешь об этом.  

Санджи почти уже снова отвернулся, но вдруг над ним взяло верх страстное желание увидеть, сможет ли он выжать еще один ответ из вредного мохоголового придурка по ту сторону стойки. Тут намечалась долгая ночка, и он собирался четко донести до этого козла, что не потерпит, чтобы с ним говорили свысока.

\- Рад оказаться полезным, - его тон был пронизан иронией. - И чисто из профессионального интереса – _потому что при любых других обстоятельствах чихать я хотел на тебя и твои привычки бухать за сто двадцать баксов_. - Название конкретно этой марки саке имеет какое-то особое значение?

Взгляд темных глаз на несколько секунд задержался на нем. Потом парень поднял указательный палец и коротко стукнул по этикетке на бутылке.

\- Как я понимаю, ты не говоришь по-японски.

\- Не более, чем мне необходимо для приготовления блюд японской кухни, - Санджи снова почувствовал, как вскипает раздражение из-за наезда на незнание языка, - Но я свободно говорю по-французски, сносно - по-испански и немного по-итальянски, так что как-то выкручиваюсь.

Парень остался равнодушен к умениям Санджи.

\- Тогда давай я тебе переведу, - он провел пальцем справа налево по двум японским символам, достаточно большим, чтобы занимать почти всю этикетку, графическое изображение традиционной чернильной каллиграфии. – Они-короси, - он опустил руку на стойку, вскинул глаза на Санджи.  – Демон-убийца.

Санджи фыркнул.

\- Звучит как чья-то рекомендация.

\- Как скажешь, - парень потерял к нему интерес: он повернулся к стойке полубоком, взял одной рукой свое пиво, а другой - бутылку саке и два маленьких стакана, направился к столику в нескольких метрах от бара.

Санджи прищурился.  _Козел. Хотя бы иди сядь туда, где я тебя не увижу, тупой придурок._ Он заметил, как парень снова наполнил свой стакан и налил второй, который поменьше, тоже до краев. Ждет компанию.  _Пф-ф. Кому-то сегодня вечером будет весело._  

К счастью, в этот момент на верхних ступеньках лестницы появились три девушки и, перешучиваясь друг с другом, направились к бару. Санджи заулыбался, поворачиваясь к новым гостям.

 - Добрый вечер, дамы, чем могу помочь?

Ночь тянулась медленно. Музыка становилась громче, а температура - выше, несмотря на систему вентиляции. Санджи слегка ослабил галстук: он только так мог приспособиться к этой жаре, поскольку его вводные инструкции содержали строгие указания относительно аккуратности внешнего вида. Что исключало закатанные рукава.

С приближением полуночи танцпол стал заполняться, как и второй ярус со столиками и креслами. Порой у бара образовывалась небольшая очередь: Санджи старался мешать коктейли с минимальной задержкой, но гостей становилось все больше и все больше - пьяных, и ему приходилось применять все свое умение, чтобы выдержать напряжение. Тебе никогда не стать шеф-де-парти* в крутом ресторане, если не умеешь справляться со стрессом: умение в вечерней запаре приготовить к выдаче дюжину блюд стало хорошей тренировкой для работы за баром в новогоднюю ночь. Разумеется, на кухне ты едва ли сталкиваешься с клиентами лицом к лицу. Здесь же все было завязано на общении с гостями, и существовала прямая зависимость между уровнем алкоголя в крови и мерзким поведением.  

Санджи обслуживал людей по очереди, ненавязчиво очаровывал, успокаивал нетерпеливых, не путал заказы и правильно давал сдачу. Лед и бутылочное пиво медленно подходили к концу. Он, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом и одновременно прижимая бокалы к дозаторам с алкоголем, которые шли вдоль всей задней стены бара, быстро позвонил администратору, чтобы принесли еще.

Близилась полночь, и уровень шума от гудящих за столиками посетителей клуба уже мог соперничать с громкостью музыки. Особенно отличился один столик, недалеко от бара, компания из шести парней лет двадцати, и шумели они достаточно сильно, чтобы остальные гости начали обходить их стороной. Санджи смешивал им коктейли еще с тех пор, как они пришли сюда пару часов назад, и присматривал вполглаза за их столиком, когда наплыв клиентов это позволял. Они еще не сделали ничего из ряда вон выходящего, разве что много и беспардонно вопили и время от времени клеились к проходящими мимо девушкам, приглашая присоединиться. Но позже они могут стать проблемой. Краем глаза приглядывая за ними, он скользящим движением  отправил два коктейля по стойке бара клиенту и протянул ему сдачу.

 - Эй, - негромкий, но настойчивый голос заставил Санджи повернуться. Тот парень с зелеными волосами стоял, прислонившись к стойке. - Еще Asashi.

 _Неужели ты умрешь, если скажешь “пожалуйста”, голова-трава?_ Санджи стиснул зубы, чтобы промолчать, вместо этого он повернулся и вытащил еще одну бутылку из холодильника у задней стены. И получил ребяческое, но, тем не менее, громадное удовлетворение оттого, что наливал пиво неаккуратно, поэтому у него образовалась пенная шапка, которая разбухла и капала через край. Подхватив пиво, Санджи бухнул его на стойку перед мохоголовым.

 - Пять долларов.

Парень уже держал купюру в руке и опустил деньги на стойку.

 - Спасибо, - другой рукой он поднял стакан. Посмотрел на выплескивающуюся пену, слегка прищурился, но решил проблему, поднеся стакан ко рту и сделав большой глоток.

Вдруг рядом раздался громкий грохот, как оказалось, от столика с проблемными молодыми людьми. Зеленые Волосы резко повернул голову, плечи у него напряглись. Санджи выглянул на шум и увидел, что один из охламонов поднимается с пола… Судя по всему, он упал со стола, где до этого исполнял какие-то дебильные акробатические трюки. Его друзья истерически расхохотались, но никто не кричал и, кажется, ни один стакан не разбился.

Санджи перевел взгляд обратно на бар. Мохоголовый по-прежнему смотрел на творящееся в нескольких метрах от него безобразие, брови сошлись в крайне недружелюбное выражение. Санджи заметил мерцание света: три золотые узкие серьги свисали из левой мочки, особенно яркие на фоне загорелой кожи шеи. Это зрелище пробудило смутный интерес, и в первый раз Санджи ощутил к угрюмому клиенту что-то кроме неприязни. А потом взгляд Санджи упал на стойку, куда парень опустил свободную руку. Его пальцы сжимались в кулак.

 _Ого_. Санджи снова посмотрел на лицо парня и его позу. На разлет широких плеч под темной рубашкой. Заметил, что он в самом деле мощный. И...не то что бы вид отталкивал, но гораздо быстрее обращала на себя внимание та хищность, которая проглядывала в его манере, когда он хмурился на буянивших парней. И Санджи действительно очень не хотел каких-то проблем в свою смену. Он решил сыграть на опережение.

 - Хм-м-м... Да, там довольно шумные ребята, - парень обернулся и встретился с ним глазами: Санджи ему слегка улыбнулся. - К сожалению, я не много могу сделать в такой ситуации. Может, повезет, и они напьются в дрова, а где-то после полуночи сами отрубятся.

Парень слегка прищурился, а потом коротко, презрительно мотнул головой.

 - Некоторым людям не приходится особо напрягаться, чтобы быть похожими на дрова.

Санджи криво ухмыльнулся, признавая его правоту.

 - Это точно. Полагаю, все, что мы можем сделать - это не лезть к ним, - он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали жирным намеком, но ему требовалось убедиться, что до парня дойдет.

Мохоголовый снова нахмурился, потом поднял пиво.

 - Я не буду к ним лезть, если они не полезут ко мне.

 _Ох, да ладно. Вот только не надо тут сегодня выяснять, у кого длиннее. Мне осталось доработать какие-то пять часов, давайте так, чтобы они прошли без вызова охраны и подметания туевой хучи разбитых стаканов._ Санджи размышлял над тем, как бы превратить его тонкий намек в менее тонкий, но в этот момент у бара появилась пара женщин с пустыми стаканами в руках.

 - Эй, привет… А у нас тут совсем сухо, - и обе рассмеялись.

Санджи без заминки переключился в режим обаяшки.

 - Как хорошо, прекрасные дамы, что это можно быстро поправить. Позвольте мне налить вам живительной влаги, - он обратился к обеим с чарующей улыбкой, - Только скажите, чем я могу вам услужить… и я помчусь убедиться, что вы полностью удовлетворены.

Они снова рассмеялись, и одна из них, та, которая говорила, сногсшибательно роскошная латиноамериканка с влажными карими глазами, наклонилась над стойкой, словно хотела понять, что там есть...и между делом убедиться, что организовала Санджи достойный вид на соблазнительную ложбинку между грудей.

 - Ого, какой джентльмен, - промурлыкала она, - М-м-м...две водки с тоником и  _много_ льда.

 - Сию секунду, дамы,  - Санджи одарил обеих девушек улыбкой, растапливающей сердца, и повернулся смешать им выпивку. Пока он занимался делом, его взгляд вернулся к парню с зелеными волосами, который по-прежнему стоял у бара. Сейчас он насмешливо рассматривал Санджи. Санджи словно погладили против шерсти, и на секунду он потерял профессиональное здравомыслие и, замерев на мгновение, перехватил презрительный взгляд.

_Ну-ка сбрось спесь или вали нахрен с глаз моих долой, козел._

Взгляд темных глаз еще секунду удерживал его, а потом парень отвернулся и свалил с пивом к своему столику. Санджи послал ему вдогонку последний мысленный плевок и сосредоточил внимание на смешивании коктейлей.   

Полночь медленно приближалась. Что повышало спрос в баре, потому что никто не хотел встречать волшебный момент без коктейля в руках… Или, что еще хуже, стоя в очереди. Санджи потел и один за одним выдавал заказы, умудряясь работать на опережение. Когда по клубу эхом пронесся вопль диджея о том, что наступила полночь, ему в ответ раздался рев тусовщиков, и Санджи улучил минутку, чтобы пристроиться в уголке со стаканом минералки в руках и вместе со всеми поднять тост за Новый год. Он вскинул бокал в символическом жесте, молча призывая какие угодно силы, что могли обратить на него внимание.  _Расстанься с прошлым, поприветствуй новое. Сделай так, чтобы в этом году все пошло как надо._

Прихлебывая воду, он подумал о Нами. Разумеется, сейчас она развлекается там, где шумно и весело, в окружении поклонников. Эта картинка вызвала улыбку, и второй бокал Санджи поднял за нее.  _За друзей. Потому что, если ты хочешь выжить в этом паршивом аттракционе под названием жизнь, лучше, чтобы рядом с тобой находились хорошие люди._

Вокруг него гости клуба радостно улюлюкали, перекрикивались, пели, пили, обнимались и целовались. Толпа пришла в движение, когда люди пошли от столика к столику, обнимали друзей, хватали незнакомцев. Использовали эту традиционную для новогодний ночи свободу, чтобы познакомиться поближе.  Все пользовались возможностью поучаствовать в сезонном развлечении.  

Ну, не совсем все. Когда в толпе образовался просвет, Санджи открылся вид на столик рядом с баром, за которым сидел парень с зелеными волосами. Он так и сидел, не присоединяясь к окружающей его кутерьме. Санджи увидел, как парень потянулся и взял свое саке. Он, судя по всему, пристально смотрел на другой стакан с саке, который стоял перед ним все еще полный. Он медленно дотронулся до него своим бокалом, потом поднял свое саке, на секунду, будто для тоста, поднес ко рту и одним глотком опрокинул в себя.

 _Кажется, у кого-то сорвалось свидание._  Санджи почти пожалел мохоголового. Продинамили в новогоднюю ночь, столь грандиозный провал. Но с другой стороны, парень оказался в ночном клубе с пятью сотнями разгоряченных тел, добрая половина из которых, вполне возможно, ищет с кем попытать удачу. Не сказать, что тут нельзя найти с кем утешиться.

Однако мохоголовый, надо сказать, не выглядел заинтересованным в происходящем. На его лице поселилось выражение холодной трезвости, причудливо контрастируя с окружающими веселящимися тусовщиками. Он потянулся к бутылке саке, наполнил свой стакан, поднял его и снова осушил.

Толпа закружилась в водовороте и перемешалась, и Санджи потерял его из виду. Наверное, и к лучшему. Сегодня новогодняя ночь, настроение должно переливаться всеми оттенками радости, надежды и переполнять верой в лучшее. Ему осталось отработать еще несколько часов, чаевые льются рекой, и сейчас, когда старый год кончается, у Санджи есть возможность оставить позади все свои неудачи. Как Нами и сказала, в этом году он наладит свою жизнь. Никаких сомнений.

 

 

* Саке бомб: налить в стакан пиво, а в рюмку саке, положить на стакан две палочки для еды и поставить на них рюмку. Раздвинуть в разные стороны палочки так, чтобы рюмка упала внутрь стакана с пивом и быстро выпить все содержимое, пока оно пенится.

* Шеф-де-парти - повар. Отвечает за какое-то выделенное направление кулинарного производства.


	3. Говорят, у тебя проблемы, парень.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санджи молча сосчитал до десяти и вернулся за бар. Там он взял телефон и позвонил уборщикам, положил трубку, схватил стакан с водой и выпил залпом, а потом поставил опустевший стакан обратно, и руки у него тряслись.

_Говорят, у тебя проблемы, парень_

_Только лишь потому, что тебе нравится разрушать_

_Все то, что радует этих идиотов_

_Ну, так что плохого в небольшом дестрое?_

 

_\- Franz Ferdinand_

 

* * *

 

После полночного возбуждения гости клуба решительно настроились на выпить и потанцевать. Санджи собрал пустые стаканы и обслужил ровный поток клиентов, выслушивая фонтанирующих эмоциями женщин и мужчин, нетвердо опирающихся на стойку. У Санджи начинала побаливать спина, потому что ему приходилось вытаскивать бутылки то из холодильника под стойкой, то с верхних полок. Он повращал плечами, подвигал шеей из стороны в сторону. Это самая сложная часть в долгих сменах, особенно в самом их конце. К сожалению, именно сейчас наступал тот момент, когда клиенты превращались в свиней. Настолько пьяных, что путали между собой свои заказы, а потом обвиняли в этом его. Или нетерпеливо грубили, если их напитки не готовили моментально. Кое-кто был уже никакой, и ему явно не стоило пить дальше, но он намеревался продолжать любой ценой.

Буйный столик пошел на новый виток громкости, когда парни вернулись после танцев и с жаром приступили к игре в алко-бол*. Санджи краем глаза приглядывал за ними, пока наплыв клиентов на бар не вынудил его сфокусироваться на непосредственной работе.

Он закончил делать мудреный заказ для четверки с помутневшими глазами (на самом деле, две пары, которые, судя по всему, только что покинули эйфорическую стадию опьянения и теперь перешли в фазу бессмысленных споров), и только у него образовалась пара секунд, чтобы протереть стойку, как в поле зрения появилось знакомое лицо.

\- Мне еще Асахи, - голова-трава, одной рукой облокотился на стойку, купюра уже зажата в пальцах.

\- Секунду, - Санджи кинул тряпку в раковину под стойкой, залез в соседствующий с ней холодильник и вытащил еще одну бутылку. Налил пиво в стакан - на этот раз без шапки пены из мести, он испытывал к голове-траве чуть больше милосердия из-за его полночного одиночества - потом повернулся и поставил стакан на стойку, забирая деньги.

\- Спасибо, - парень поднял стакан ко рту и сделал глоток. На секунду Санджи поймал себя на том, что разглядывает, как на чужом длинном загорелом горле двигается кадык.

\- Эй, бармен! - громкий голос раздался рядом. Санджи покосился и увидел, что один из придурков с того буйного столика подпирает стойку. Когда парень увидел, что привлек внимание Санджи, он ухмыльнулся и указал на дозаторы алкоголя в глубине бара. - Еще один сет текила-шотов для меня и ребят. И поживее.

\- Один момент, - Санджи выстроил стаканы в ряд на стойке, вместе с маленьким блюдцем с солью и четвертинками лайма. Как только он стал наливать текилу, клиент повернулся помахать своим друзьям, которые крикнули ему что-то обидное.  - Да, да, я жду заказ, бездельники! - крикнул он им в ответ. - Потерпите, блядь, немного! - он махнул рукой в сторону Санджи, показывая, что имеет в виду. - Как только блондинчик сдвинется с первой передачи, мы вернемся к игре!

Санджи прищурился, но не стал отвлекаться. Парень повернулся обратно, проверить его успехи, при этом он нетвердо пошатнулся, неуверенно попробовал схватиться за барную стойку, промахнулся и в итоге завалился на ближайший к нему устойчивый объект... В качестве которого выступил Зеленые Волосы.

\- Ой, хе-хе... - буйный парень выпрямился, посмеиваясь. - Блин, я не вижу, куда можно ноги ставить. Бармен, ты свет бы здесь зажег .

Санджи метнул взгляд на мохоголового. Он сильно пошатнулся под весом свалившегося на него парня, пролив на себя большую часть пива.

 _Твою мать._ Зеленые Волосы аккуратно поставил свой теперь уже почти пустой стакан на стойку. Потом повернул голову и изучил стоявшего рядом парня спокойным взглядом.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы темные глаза отметились в сознании пьяного тусовщика. Парень перестал смеяться, хотя на его лице осталась, как приклеенная, беспечная усмешка.

\- О, ого...А я тебя не заметил, - он скользнул глазами по зеленым волосам, и его ухмылка стала шире, - Подумал, что ты часть местного дизайна.

Санджи на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Когда он их открыл, голова-трава все еще спокойно разглядывал другого парня. Спустя пару секунд тишины он сказал:

\- Я предвидел, что кто-то с твоим ограниченным интеллектом может совершить подобную ошибку.

\- Что ты, блядь, сказал? – бухой парень за секунду перешел от веселья к ярости.

Голова-трава не отрывал от него взгляда.

\- Сейчас уже поздно, и ты пьяный, поэтому я разжую тебе подробно. Ты можешь извиниться, потом уйти и продолжить страдать херней со своими тупыми дружками. Или ты можешь повести себя, как мудак, потом уйти и продолжить страдать херней со своими тупыми дружками. Мне плевать на любой вариант, лишь бы ты ушел.

\- Да кем ты, блядь, себя возомнил? -  бухой парень агрессивно шагнул к нему, встав прямо впритык, и перевел взгляд с зеленых волос на три сережки.  – Блин, не удивительно, что ты весь вечер сидишь один за столом, фрик с зелеными волосами. Если не хочешь тусоваться, то иди куда-то еще, - он поднял руку и пихнул мохоголового в грудь, вторую руку сжав в кулак.

Санджи приготовился крайне эффективно вмешаться со словами «Эй, прекращайте», но его опередили: Зеленые Волосы рванул вперед так быстро, что его движение не получилось отследить. На самом деле, Санджи даже не увидел, _как_ он двигался. Вот пьяный тусовщик пихает голову-траву в грудь – и вот его уже сложили пополам и ткнули лицом в стойку бара, мохоголовый держит его в каком-то армейском захвате, отчего дебошир воет.

\- Эй, притормози… - Санджи пришел в себя. – Нам не нужны тут неприятности, остынь, пока никто не пострадал…

\- Никаких неприятностей, - голова-трава ответил ровным спокойным голосом, - и он не пострадает, - парень, которого он прижимал к стойке, издал еще один стон, и голова-трава дернул уголком рта.  – Не сильно.  

Раздался скрежет отодвигаемых кресел и громкие голоса. Приятели напившегося парня заметили затруднительное положение своего друга и вскочили на ноги. _Твою мать. Вот вам и поработал без неприятностей._ Санджи ткнул пальцем в собравшуюся толпу.

\- Эй, на твоем месте… я бы его отпустил, прежде чем его приятели вмешаются. И я вызываю охрану.

Голова-трава взглядом оценил направлявшихся к нему парней и зубасто ухмыльнулся Санджи.

\- Да хоть конницу вызывай, завитушка, - без особых усилий он скинул скулящего парня с барной стойки да так и оставил сидеть на полу. А потом повернулся к новоприбывшим.

 _Завитушка?_ На несколько секунд у Санджи в голове случилось короткое замыкание, парализовавшее работу мысли. Этот кретин с мохом на голове только что назвал его “завитушкой”? В реальность его выдернул треск кресла поблизости.  На парня с зелеными волосами накинулись двое из компании дебоширов, с одним он уже справился, а второго толкнул на кресло. Санджи моргнул, потянулся к телефону на стене и набрал 99. После гудка на другом конце раздался чей-то голос:

\- Охрана.

\- Э-э, это Санджи, верхний этаж второй бар. У нас тут...инцидент.

\- Инцидент? - голос звучал равнодушно.

\- Семеро парней передрались, - пояснил Санджи.

\- Мы сейчас пришлем группу, - трубку бросили, и Санджи положил телефон на место.  Покончив с этим, он подошел к выходу из-за барной стойки и на секунду остановился, неуверенно наблюдая за происходящим. Санджи закусил губу: сказав “гости передрались”, он в целом верно обрисовал ситуацию, за исключением того факта, что, строго говоря, наиболее активные действия предпринимал голова-трава. Его окружило по меньшей мере полдюжины парней, взбешенных и под завязку заправленных алкоголем, и они страстно желали устроить потасовку, но он держал их поодаль. И делал это без особых усилий. Они кидались на него и пытались схватить, а он отбрасывал их, словно они двигались в замедленной съемке.

Сменив тактику, трое из этих каратистов накинулись на мохоголового, двое других прижали его руки, а третий замахнулся кулаком, который в итоге достал до головы парня. Санджи увидел, что его качнуло от удара, и он использовал эту инерцию, чтобы сбросить с себя тех двоих, кто удерживал ему руки, после чего ответил нападавшему мощным ударом левой, отчего тот отлетел назад и снес стол.

Санджи моргнул. Несмотря на то, что драка в баре происходила на фоне большого количества стеклянной посуды и разгромленной мебели, а также истошного визга и ругани, зрелище вроде как увлекало. Впечатляющая эффективность мохоголового в качестве бойца обладала своего рода красотой, которой можно было бы почти восхититься. Если присутствовать в роли незаинтересованного наблюдателя.

Удар в голову, которым все-таки достали мохоголового, ничуть его не замедлил, но, очевидно, поцарапал: тонкая струйка крови стала сочиться над левым глазом. Он моргнул и остановился вытереть рукой эту кровь. Стоило ему притормозить, козел, из-за которого началась вся драка, решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы снова вернуться в игру. Он схватил с ближайшего столика бутылку саке и прицелился к мохоголовому со спины, вскинул руку с бутылкой, готовясь ударить парня по затылку.    

_Эй, это запрещенный прием!_

Санджи выскочил из-за бара раньше, чем говнюк успел опустить бутылку, и двинул ему с ноги, пнув по ребрам, отчего парня отшвырнуло на стол, в толпу зевак. Они пронзительно закричали и разбежались в стороны, предоставив этому козлу возможность пропахать пол, в то время как бутылка саке упала и разбилась.

Голова-трава резко обернулся на шум и увидел, что Санджи присоединился к потасовке. На мгновение он нахмурился, но тут же отвлекся, когда на него снова накинулись, и сосредоточился на своей ситуации. На ситуации, в которую втянулся и Санджи.  

Один из пьяных кинулся на Санджи, и тот легко уклонился от бестолкового удара, а потом повалил хулигана на пол еще одним ударом с ноги. В ушах бухала кровь; музыка, вопли, крики толпы, боль в спине и раздражение от всей ночи куда-то ушли, их затопила волна адреналина. Он заблокировал атаку еще одного и скинул его на пол, и тут вдруг внезапно образовалось затишье, а он и мохоголовый остались вдвоем, стоя рядом друг с другом, на полу стонали несколько недавних противников, и тусовщики, наблюдающие с опаской, стояли широким кругом. Сквозь них продирались шестеро дюжих охранников.

 _Ах да._ Санджи и забыл, что звонил.

Один из охранников взял на себя командование: указал на жертв на полу, и парочку пришедших в себя дебоширов, которые, опираясь на мебель, поднялись сами.

\- Возьмите этих буйных и на выход их, - он перевел взгляд на парня с зелеными волосами, который разглядывал охранников так, словно они стояли следующими в его списке.  - А ты тоже иди-ка отсюда, приятель. Сам по-хорошему пойдешь или моим ребятам тебя выволочь?

Голова-трава фыркнул, криво усмехнувшись.

\- Я в состоянии выйти сам, спасибо, - он небрежно вытер струйку крови, стекавшую по лицу, и прошел мимо поджидающей его охраны.

Главный охранник повернулся к Санджи:

\- И ты тоже.

Санджи нахмурился.

\- Я? Я здесь работаю, придурок!

Охранник сощурился:

\- Я тебя тут никогда раньше не видел.

\- Я временный бармен, - объяснил Санджи.

\- Серьезно? - охранник вскинул бровь.  - Тогда почему же ты только что дрался с посетителями?

\- Потому что ситуация потребовала кого-то с навыками управления толпой, а ваше отсутствие, ребята, бросалось в глаза, - язвительно ответил Санджи.  

Охранник нахмурился:

\- Ладно, умник. В твоих интересах, чтобы менеджеры посчитали так же, когда будешь им все объяснять. А пока что возвращайся-ка за бар, где твое место, звони администратору ,чтобы убрали тут весь этот бардак, - с этими словами он резко развернулся и, возглавив своих быкоподобных коллег вместе с разнородным хором стенающих бывших вояк, пошел прочь от бара к лестницам.

Санджи молча сосчитал до десяти и вернулся за бар. Там он взял телефон и позвонил уборщикам, положил трубку, схватил стакан с водой и выпил залпом, а потом поставил опустевший стакан обратно, и руки у него тряслись. По венам все еще бежал адреналин, в горячке колотился пульс, а ноги словно отказывались держать его вертикально. Он оперся обеими руками на стойку и уставился на то место, где все случилось. Где он дрался, всего каких-то пару минут назад.

Он не мог до конца поверить в то, что произошло. Даже глядя на перевернутые кресла, разбитые стаканы; гости клуба начали возвращаться за столики, но все еще бросали на него опасливые взгляды.

Мышцы гудели. Рубашка на спине промокла от пота. Санджи поднял свой стакан, снова налил воду и осушил его опять. Шум клуба вернулся в норму, музыка, разговоры и смех образовали такую какофонию, что внезапно стали резать слух и вызвали страстное желание оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте.

Два уборщика с метлами и пакетами для мусора появились посреди толпы, обменялись с Санджи небрежными кивками и начали ставить на место мебель, и сметать разбитые стаканы. Через пять минут уже ничто не напоминало об инциденте. Гости рассеялись, облюбовав те два столика и кресла, которые поставили обратно. Уборщики ушли, и теперь у бара в ожидании коктейлей выстроилось трое клиентов.

Санджи вернулся в рабочий режим и постепенно шум стих, оставив после себя слабость, от которой отяжелели руки. Он принимал заказы, обслуживал клиентов в ровном потоке. Кто-то из них интересовался насчет драки, желая знать вкусные детали произошедшего. Санджи отвечал скупо, не собираясь подкармливать их любопытство. И он не хотел думать о том, что случилось. Одна сцена снова и снова проигрывалась у него перед глазами: пьяный парень заносит бутылку, зажатую в кулаке, готовясь опустить ее на зеленый затылок. И как Санджи рванул, не раздумывая. Инстинктивная реакция, отшвырнуть пинком так, чтобы дебошир отлетел.

Как и говорил Зефф, у Санджи плохо с самоконтролем. Несколько хулиганов стали размахивать кулаками, и он влез без долгих размышлений.

_Но если бы я не влез, тот парень с бутылкой мог бы причинить серьезный вред голове-траве._

Громкий звук заставил Санджи вздрогнуть. Он моргнул, а потом понял, что это телефон на стене. Он поднял трубку:

\- Слушаю?

\- Санджи? - раздался голос Моники. И даже по тому, как она произнесла его имя, Санджи мог сказать, что она взбешена.

\- Да. Это Санджи, - глупый ответ, но красноречие Санджи временно его покинуло.

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Санджи. В моем кабинете. Сейчас подойдут на подмену в бар.

\- М-м, конечно. Я сейчас поднимусь.

\- Пять минут, - звонок оборвался, когда она положила трубку.

Санджи медленно вернул телефон на место.

_Блядь._

Он поторопился и оказался в ее кабинете за три минуты. Это не помогло.

Моника сидела за своим столом, хмурясь в монитор компьютера; когда он зашел, она подняла на него глаза и нахмурилась еще сильнее.

\- Пожалуйста, закрой дверь, Санджи.

Он закрыл и подошел к ее столу. Она не предложила ему сесть. Вместо этого она откинулась в своем кресле, указательным пальцем беспокойно постукивая по ручке, зажатой в руке.

\- Я знаю, что в твоем баре произошли беспорядки.

 _Мой бар? С каких пор это мой бар?_ Санджи не изменился в лице.

\- Случилась драка. Между несколькими гостями. Я вызвал охрану, они пришли и разобрались.

Моника кивнула, поджала губы.

\- Я слышала, ты тоже участвовал.

Санджи на секунду задумался, прежде чем ответить.

\- В какой-то момент мне пришлось вмешаться, потому что создавалось впечатление, что кого-то могли ранить.

\- Действительно, - она рассматривала его с каменным выражением лица. - А когда я просматривала запись с камер наблюдения, мне так не показалось. Зато создавалось впечатление, что ты решил поучаствовать в драке и пошвырять гостей на столы, - последние слова она произнесла таким тоном, словно видела в Санджи почти маньяка-убийцу.

\- Послушай, у одного из тех парней была бутылка, и он собирался…

\- Во время инструктажа объясняла я тебе или нет, что если надо решить  какие-либо трудности с гостями, то ты должен вызывать охрану?

\- Ну да, но…

\- Наши собственные охранники хорошо натренированы решать такого рода инциденты, не прибегая к излишнему давлению. Это означает, что подобные случаи разрешаются с минимальным дискомфортом для наших клиентов и без ущерба для имущества. Прежде всего, без инцидентов, переходящих в стычки между гостями и персоналом!

Санджи сжал зубы и уставился в стол Моники. _Ладно, я уяснил. Не бить клиентов, это выглядит нехорошо. Даже когда они калечат друг друга._

\- Это может плохо сказаться на “Жадине”, Санджи. Если один из тех гостей, которых ты избил, решит выдвинуть обвинение в нападении, подать в суд на клуб…  Это может нанести большой вред. Боюсь, у меня нет иного выхода, кроме как попросить тебя уйти, немедленно.

Санджи ее слова услышал, но еще несколько секунд его мозг отказывался воспринимать их. Когда он, наконец, осознал, то задохнулся.

\- Ч-что?

\- Ты уволен, - пояснила она, решительно. - Это не удобно, но придется поставить на бар кого-то из имеющихся сотрудников. Ты можешь сдать свой пропуск охране, когда будешь выходить.

\- Подожди, - Санджи мысленно повторил ее объявление, - Я … уволен? Вот так просто?

\- Боюсь, что да. Я не могу потерпеть такое легкомысленное поведение в команде “Жадины”.  Я свяжусь с твоим агентством и расскажу, что сегодня здесь случилось.

\- С агентством? - Санджи почувствовал, что груз произошедшего на его плечах стал еще тяжелее. - Да. Понятно, - _Твою мать. Это означает, что в будущем я ни черта от них не получу._  - Есть какая-то вероятность того, что ты не станешь упоминать, почему мне пришлось уйти раньше срока?

Моника посмотрела на него так, словно он предложил ей отсосать.

\- У меня нет привычки утаивать правду. И, честно говоря, я считаю своим долгом поставить в известность агентство о твоем поведении. Ты должен понимать, что такие поступки просто непрофессиональны.

\- А было бы более профессионально дать вашим гостям поубивать друг друга? - весело спросил Санджи.

\- Не думаю, что имеет смысл продолжать этот разговор, - Моника встала из-за стола. - Я покажу тебе выход.

\- Все нормально, я сам его найду, - Санджи круто повернулся и вышел из комнаты прежде, чем второй за вечер потерял над собой контроль.

 

*алкобол - разновидность игр с алкоголем: надо кидать мелкие предметы (например, вишневые косточки) в выстроенные в ряд рюмки с алкоголем. Кто попадет - тот выпивает рюмку. Kampai!


	4. Так вперед.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приглашать домой незнакомого парня, в чьи привычки входит смотреть на людей свысока, пить и драться - не самая разумная идея. Но с другой стороны, Санджи только что в очередной раз уволили с работы за нападение на гостей, так что какая, к черту, разумность.

Не стоит этого делать,

Так что вперед.

 -  Iggy Pop.

* * *

 

 

 

Гнев подпитывал Санджи, когда он уходил из клуба, плечами расталкивая толпу тусовщиков, которые по-прежнему веселились. Пульсация музыки, вспышки огней и удушающая жара вперемешку с кипящими от злости мыслями толкали его вперед.

Чтобы отдать свой пропуск равнодушному охраннику, пришлось выйти тем же путем, каким он входил, то есть через боковой вход для персонала. Санджи схватил свое пальто из гардеробной, не сбавляя шага, бросил пропуск на стол охраны, ткнул в кнопку электронного замка, который отпирал дверь, и выскочил на улицу в морозную январскую ночь.

Холодный воздух мгновенно наполнил легкие, заставив поежиться, и Санджи быстрым шагом направился вниз по переулку, туда, где он переходил в улицу. Ярко освещенный вход в “Жадину” оккупировали бесцельно слоняющиеся гости клуба, которые стояли шумными группами или пытались поймать такси. Санджи, проходя мимо, желчно их оглядел, потом потянулся к карману и вытащил сигареты. Закуривая, он посмотрел на время. Часы показывали два ночи.

_Не лучшее, черт побери, начало нового года._

Санджи втянул сигаретный дым глубоко в легкие, выдохнул его. Потом пристроил сигарету в уголок рта, сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака и быстро подсчитал, сколько налички ему удалось заработать за ночь на барменских чаевых. Как выяснилось - вполне прилично. Вот и отлично, учитывая, что агентство ему не заплатит за сегодняшнюю ночь… Несмотря на то, что он почти полностью отработал свою смену в клубе.

Рядом раздались шаги, и Санджи скосил взгляд, убирая деньги подальше от чужих глаз. Мимо него по тротуару прошла крепко обнявшаяся парочка, не заметив его в тени переулка. Он смотрел, как они шли своей дорогой, просто двое людей, которым повезло ухватить новогоднюю магию: они наслаждались обществом друг друга, чествовали свои жизни и свое будущее.

_Стоять в два часа ночи в темном переулке и светить наличкой_ _,_ _чтобы кто-нибудь напал и ограбил - да, отличная идея._ _._ _. Почему бы не сделать сегодня ночью еще что-нибудь вопиюще глупое?_

Санджи оглядел улицу, проверяя, наблюдает ли за ним кто-нибудь. Никого не было. Люди перед входом в клуб либо были поглощены друг другом, либо стремились попасть домой; шедшая по улице парочка вела себя так же.

 _Кстати о дороге домой… Стоит начать двигаться._  У него был билет на автобус, но не было никакого желания оказаться в шумном, ярко освещенном месте вместе с кучей жертв празднования Нового года. Он чувствовал себя раздраженным и измотанным - отвратительное сочетание для любой активности, кроме переставлять ноги, пока не дойдешь до квартиры и не упадешь в кровать.

Санджи вышел из переулка и направился в сторону дома, засунув руки в карманы. К сожалению, география места требовала пройти у входа в клуб, так что он двинулся в обход тусовщиков, толпившихся на тротуаре, и подавил мысли об убийстве, потому что они высасывали у него слишком много едва оставшихся сил. Санджи уставился перед собой, сконцентрировавшись лишь на одной мысли:  _пожалуйста, пусть только закончится эта отвратительная ночь._

Кто-то перекрыл ему путь: гость клуба стоял к нему спиной, остановившись прямо посреди тротуара. Санджи машинально обогнул его, не сбавляя хода, смотрел на дорогу и думал, послужит ли паршивая ночка оправданием сделать остановку по пути домой, чтобы купить что-нибудь выпить. Он прошел несколько метров по улице, и вдруг что-то щелкнуло у него в голове. Какой-то внутренний позыв подтолкнул его замереть и оглянуться через плечо.

Тот парень из клуба, с зелеными волосами. Он стоял и разглядывал улицу, видимо, изучая здание напротив. Пока Санджи наблюдал за ним, парень медленно сделал круг на месте, внимательно осматривая окрестности. Но в итоге вернулся туда, где стоял раньше, лицом к потоку машин, и недовольно свел брови.

_Ого, кто это у нас тут. Мохоголовый придурок, из-за которого меня уволили._

Санджи вытащил сигарету и неосознанно нахмурился. Раздражение попробовало пробиться из мешанины усталых мыслей, но так и не смогло сформироваться. Вместо этого у него родился вялый вопрос, почему же голова-трава оглядывает окрестности так, словно они нанесли ему личное оскорбление. К тому же, события в клубе предполагали, что жизненное кредо идиота с зелеными волосами в основном заключается во враждебности ко всему миру. В таком случае самым разумным поступком было бы пойти от него подальше.

Вместо этого Санджи развернулся и вернулся на несколько метров назад.

 -  Эй. Ищешь тех ребят, которых отметелил? - парень оглянулся и при виде него нахмурился сильнее. - Собираешься устроить с ними второй раунд?

Парень мгновение пристально его разглядывал, потом презрительно качнул головой.

 -  Нет. Почему они меня должны волновать?

Санджи улыбнулся язвительно.

 -  Там, - он ткнул пальцем в направлении клуба, - они тебя довольно сильно волновали.

Парень прищурился:

 -  А тебе какое дело, что я делаю, завитушка?

 _Опять эту дурацкое прозвище, твою мать._  На этот раз раздражение пробилось даже через усталость.

 -  Если ты вдруг не заметил, именно я остановил одного из тех козлов-молокососов, которые нападали на тебя со спины. Из-за чего меня уволили, ты, мохоголовый неблагодарный придурок!

 -  Я тебя не просил помогать, - без обиняков возразил парень.

Санджи демонстративно приставил к уху руку:

 -  Извини, я не расслышал, ты случаем не сказал “Спасибо тебе большое, я действительно ценю твою помощь”?

Голова-трава фыркнул:

 -  Я уже сказал, мне не требовалась помощь. Я мог сам прекрасно справиться.

Санджи стиснул зубы и раздраженно выдохнул длинную струю дыма:

 -  А ты тот еще тип. Может, мне не стоило мешать тому парню огреть тебя по голове бутылкой.

Кажется, для кого-то это стало новостью. Голова-трава моргнул и снова нахмурился, глядя на Санджи:

 -  Что?

 -  О, неужели эта крошечная деталь избежала твоего внимания? - Санджи изогнул бровь. - У парня, которого ты держал в захвате, видимо, имелось к тебе несколько спорных вопросов, которые он хотел обсудить. И начать он собирался с того, что обрушил бы тебе на голову бутылку саке, - на лице головы-травы сменилось несколько выражений. - Я начинаю думать, что мне не стоило его останавливать.

Повисло продолжительное молчание. Наконец голова-трава вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. До этого момента он глядел на тротуар, но теперь поднял взгляд на Санджи и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

 -  Это меняет дело. Полагаю.

 _Да уж, а мы совсем не мастера извинений._  Санджи, не вынимая сигареты, одарил парня язвительной улыбкой:

 -  Полагаешь?

Удивительно, но голова-трава тоже улыбнулся. Улыбка поразительным образом преобразила его лицо.

 -  Я думал, ты вмешался только чтобы спасти мебель. Не знал, что ты действительно пытался помочь.

Санджи презрительно фыркнул:

 -  Ты мог разнести весь клуб на кусочки, и мне было бы пофиг.

Голова-трава посмотрел на ярко освещенный вход в клуб.

 -  Ну, я показал ему свой лучший удар.

На этот раз Санджи против воли стало смешно:

 -  Да уж. Семь баллов из десяти за старания.

Голова-трава снова посмотрел на него:

 -  Только семь?

 -  Остальные три мне, за то, что пришлось заканчивать за тебя.

 -  Да ну конечно, - парень сложил руки на груди. - Не появись охрана, я бы сам со всем закончил.

 -  Ага, уверен, ты бы в легкую справился с разбитой бутылкой, торчащей из затылка, - Санджи стряхнул пепел с кончика сигареты. - Употребление слова “спасибо” вызывает у тебя сильнейшую аллергию?

Голова-трава молча смотрел на него почти полминуты. Потом приподнял уголок губ:

 -  Спасибо.

 -  Не стоит благодарности.

 -  Тебя в самом деле уволили?

 -  Да, - Санджи вдруг ощутил, как жизнь вернулась к будничной беспросветной неизбежности. - В самом деле.

 -  Хм, - у головы-травы стал слегка виноватый вид. - В таком случае, полагаю, я задолжал тебе извинения.

Санджи вздохнул.

 -  Забудь. Не то что бы я строил там карьеру, - он пожал плечами. - Тут была отстойная подработка, я и так собирался провести в этой дыре только одну ночь. Хотя, как выяснилось, - он криво усмехнулся, - я даже полную смену не протянул, -  в ответ на чужое выражение лица он мотнул головой.  - Я не плачусь в жилетку. Я терпеть не могу работу в баре, так что, по крайней мере, этой ночью не проведу оставшиеся часы, наливая коктейли кучке богатеньких мудаков, - стоило только вырваться последним словам, как Санджи слишком поздно понял, что голова-трава может подумать, будто его, как гостя клуба, тоже записали в эту категорию. Но парень, если и обиделся, то виду не подал.

 -  Так и есть, - он снова глянул на вход. - Не расстроюсь, если никогда больше здесь не окажусь.

 -  Я совершенно уверен, что если ты когда-нибудь окажешься здесь, то тебя тут же проводят к выходу, - поделился Санджи. - У тиранши-менеджера, которая здесь заправляет, наверняка есть специальная система распознавания лиц, встроенная в их видеокамеры.

 -  Пф-ф, - парень презрительно фыркнул, - Как будто я захочу снова когда-нибудь сюда вернуться.

 -  Что возвращает нас к моему первому вопросу. Зачем ты тут слоняешься? Потому что если ты хочешь закончить начатое, то я абсолютно уверен, что те неудачники уже давно ушли.

 -  Мне плевать на них. Я просто хочу убраться отсюда, я шел домой, - парень обвел рукой улицу. - Но вот уже полчаса пытаюсь поймать такси.

Санджи с любопытством оглядел парня. Порез под левым глазом перестал кровоточить, но на щеке и шее остались кровавые полосы и брызги. А еще после драки у него был взъерошенный вид. Не говоря уже о том, что в этой полутьме он, таясь на обочине, больше походил на неприметную особенность пейзажа. Санджи совсем не удивился, что ни один мало-мальски уважающий себя таксист не стал рисковать и сажать к себе пассажира, чей вид буквально кричал о проблемах, которые с ним можно нажить. Однако Санджи не стал этого озвучивать.

 -  Новый год ведь. Таксисты дерут три шкуры. Почему ты просто не пойдешь домой пешком? Ты околачиваешься здесь уже довольно долго, и охрана клуба может начать тобой интересоваться. Охрана или полиция.

 -  Я собираюсь. Я просто… пытаюсь сориентироваться на местности, - парень пробормотал последнюю фразу так, словно не хотел, чтобы ее услышали.

Санджи вспомнил бутылку саке и кучу Асаши _. Ого… Подожди-ка._  Он ухмыльнулся.

 -  Хочешь, покажу тебе правильное направление? - и ткнул пальцем. - Север там. Ориентируйся по мху на деревьях

 -  Да иди ты, - парень впился в него взглядом. - Я не потерялся!

 -  Да? Тогда почему ты все еще тут стоишь?

Взгляд помрачнел.

 -  Слушай, я переехал в этот чертов город только полгода назад. Я живу у друга, и у меня есть дела поважнее, чем изучать карту района!

Санджи все больше нравилось происходящее.

 -  А твой друг привязывал тебе куда-нибудь ярлык с адресом, прежде чем выпустить погулять? Может, стоит позвонить ему и попросить приехать спасти тебя?

 -  Меня не надо спасать, - сквозь зубы процедил голова-трава. - И я не могу ему позвонить. Когда я в клубе разбирался с теми придурками, мой телефон выпал из кармана.

Санджи разглядывал его с тихим восторгом.

 -  Что ж, в таком случае ты можешь подбросить монетку и выбрать, в какую сторону идти, - голова-трава отвернулся от него и вернулся к целеустремленному изучению улицы. - Или можешь пойти ко мне домой, если хочешь.

 _Что?!_ Внутренний голос что-то бессвязно залопотал, но Санджи предпочел его проигнорировать.

Голова-трава тоже, видимо, оказался застигнут врасплох. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Санджи, брови сошлись в выражении крайнего недоверия.

 -  Что?

Санджи сделал последнюю затяжку, докурив до бычка, а потом щелчком выбросил его в канаву у дороги.

 -  Я живу недалеко, можно пешком дойти. Ты можешь зайти ко мне домой, вызвать такси оттуда. Или позвонить своему другу, как угодно, - он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с парнем.

Темные глаза изучали его. Санджи сунул руки в карманы пальто и отвернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя равнодушие. Заодно попытался убедить в этом себя и свой внутренний голос, который вопил что-то вроде  _«Да ты псих!»_

 _Да. Возможно._  Приглашать домой незнакомого парня, в чьи привычки входит смотреть на людей свысока, пить и драться - не самая разумная идея. Но с другой стороны, Санджи только что в очередной раз уволили с работы за нападение на гостей, так что какая, к черту, разумность.

 _К черту._  Мысль пронеслась в голове, продрала по спине, и стало ясно, что доводы разума тут уже не сработают.

_«Санджи, это Новый год. Всякий, у кого есть хоть какой-то шанс, будет сегодня ночью кувыркаться в постели. Приложи усилия, да что с тобой?»_

Нами так говорила, совсем недавно. И именно в этот момент, стоя на промозглой улице, Санджи отчетливо осознал, что парень с зелеными волосами, грубый, раздражающий, в порезах и, возможно, находящийся в шаге от психоза… Он, несмотря на все это, был неоспоримо, до отвращения привлекателен. И пока они пререкались на обочине дороги, усталость Санджи и все переживания только что уволенного человека чудесным образом улетучились. Потому что где-то внутри нарастало зудящее теплое напряжение, знакомое и в то же время несколько обескураживающее. И раз уж в настоящий момент беспечность была в порядке вещей, он собирался с ней смириться.

Парень почесал в затылке, взъерошил свои стоящие дыбом волосы. Он не сводил глаз с Санджи

 -  М-м… Ты уверен?

Санджи не до конца понимал, относится ли этот вопрос к его предложению банальной помощи или к чему-то большему. Хотя разницы нет.

 -  Да. В ином случае я бы не стал предлагать, - парень все-таки колебался, и Санджи добавил: - Слушай, это не такое уж большое дело. Я живу совсем недалеко отсюда. Мы дойдем пешком минут за сорок. Я сейчас собираюсь домой, так что ты можешь присоединиться и, как я предложил, вызвать такси. Сделаю тебе кофе, пока ты ждешь машину, - он обвел рукой улицу. - Всяко лучше, чем стоять на дороге в мороз.

Парень смотрел на него несколько секунд... Потом кивнул.

 -  Ладно.

И в тот же миг в животе Санджи разлилась теплота, а все скопившееся в мышцах напряжение вдруг испарилось.

 -  Ладно, - он медленно улыбнулся, вытащил руку из кармана и протянул ее парню. - Меня зовут Санджи. И, если тебя волнует, я не серийный убийца, не профессиональный сталкер и прочее в таком духе.

Парень, протягивая свою руку в ответ, фыркнул; рукопожатие у него оказалось теплым, крепким и быстрым.

 -  Даже если и так, я бы не стал переживать. Зоро.

 -  Как?..

 -  Дурацкий испанский персонаж со шпагой, и нет, не так, - ответ последовал достаточно быстро, в чем Санджи почувствовал наработанную привычку. - С одной “р”.

 -  Зоро. Хорошо. Совершенно другой Зоро, - Санджи махнул рукой в сторону улицы. - Мы могли бы точно так же говорить по пути домой.

Клуб остался позади. Когда они отошли, Санджи добрался до своей последней сигареты, сунул ее в рот и прикурил.

 -  Много куришь? - вопрос, который задал парень (Зоро, пора привыкать думать о нем так) оказался столь же бесцеремонным, сколь и неожиданным. Санджи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы выпустить красивую струйку дыма, после чего он ответил:

 -  Под настроение. А ты много пьешь?

 -  Под настроение.

 -  Как сегодня.

 -  Пить алкоголь в новогоднюю ночь, - тон Зоро переполняла ирония, - неужели тебе кажется это таким нетипичным, с твоим-то богатым опытом бармена?

 -  Нет. Хотя саке… Не многие заказывают его в качестве способа создать себе праздничное настроение.

 -  Пожалуй… - судя по голосу, Зоро не собирался оправдываться. - Иногда просто надоедает пить всю ночь одно только пиво.

 -  Кстати говоря, прозвучит странно, но единственное, на что нельзя уговорить бармена в Новый год - это выпить. Так что я думал по пути домой заглянуть в магазинчик на углу и купить что-нибудь. Может, еще еды захватить. Все равно по дороге.

 -  Как хочешь.

И это, собственно, все, что они сказали друг другу до конца пути. Зоро, как оказалось, не нуждался в пустой болтовне, а Санджи в свою очередь сосредоточился на том, что у него внутри просыпалось и порыкивало, и не мог ни на что отвлечься.

 _Очень плохая идея._  Пока они шли, Санджи курил и краем глаза поглядывал на Зоро. На три длинных золотых сережки, которые покачивались в мочке левого уха. На взъерошенные зеленые волосы. На подсохшую кровь, размазанную по всей левой стороне лица. На манеру носить дизайнерскую модную одежду, которая выдает состоятельность, привычку принимать жизнь как должное.

Все в этом человеке буквально кричало - “проблемы!”.

И все же. Внутри тлело нечто, чему были нипочем эти мысли. Чему эти мысли нравились.

 _Ты такой псих_.

До магазинчика в доме Санджи они дошли немногим позже трех утра. Санджи первым прошел внутрь, прекрасно понимая, что любой человек, увидев окровавленного Зоро, быстро сделает не самые позитивные выводы. Он помахал рукой Гину; тот, прислонившись к прилавку, внимательно смотрел в подвешенный под потолком телевизор, у которого был выключен звук.

 -  Привет! С Новым годом.

Гин на пару секунд отвел взгляд от телевизора, отмечая появление Санджи, коротко кивнул. Потом его взгляд соскользнул на Зоро, который вошел в магазин и встал у двери, оглядываясь вокруг. Санджи ткнул в него пальцем.

 -  Он со мной.

Выражение лица у Гина не изменилось. Он еще раз кивнул, потом перевел взгляд обратно на телевизор. Кажется, он смотрел один из фильмов про боевые искусства. Их у него была громадная коллекция, и он мог смотреть эти фильмы без звука, потому что знал их наизусть. Да и диалоги не являлись в них очень уж важной составляющей.

Санджи схватил корзинку из стопки у двери и пошел по ближайшему ряду, изучая ассортимент. Деньги в кармане пиджака радовали своим дружеским присутствием, открывая доступ к разным приятным возможностям, например, не тревожиться, чем платить аренду, по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. И еда. Для повара невозможность купить хорошую еду служила источником ежедневной печали. Санджи любил готовить; но еще он любил покупать ингредиенты, которые пойдут в блюда. Он любил рынки, торговцев рыбой, фруктовые и овощные лавки, мясные отделы, гастрономы, бакалейщиков-азиатов, винные погреба. Тащить домой полные сумки хороших продуктов, а потом часами творить блюда и составлять меню. То была значительная часть его жизни, когда Санджи работал поваром, и сейчас он скучал по ней.

Теперь он хотя бы был при деньгах. Но даже если сегодня он получил весьма неплохие чаевые, кто знает, как долго придется тянуть эти деньги, ведь Моника, судя по всему, сообщит в агентство, и ему придется искать другой источник подработок. Так что сейчас можно купить немного еды, но никаких деликатесов.

Он положил в корзину яйца, затем - пачку чоризо*, пошел в овощной отдел и добавил картошку, лук, сладкий перец и латук, еще свежую петрушку, лимон, чеснок. Под конец схватил пакет молока, батон хлеба и стал возвращаться к кассе, по пути заглянув к стеллажу с алкоголем.

Но там уже стоял Зоро, изучая ассортимент. Он кинул взгляд на заполненную корзинку Санджи.

 -  Планируешь званый ужин?

 -  Я работал с шести часов вечера. Я голодный, - Санджи пробежал глазами вина на полках, взял Sauvignon Blanc и добавил к своим покупкам. Он посмотрел на Зоро: тот проигнорировал вина, потянулся к верхней полке и вытащил бутылку Jack Daniels.

 _Поверх пива и саке?_  Санджи сделал над собой усилией и внешне никак не выдал, что он думает по этому поводу.

 -  Ладно... Я только расплачусь, и можем идти.

Он выложил на прилавок вино и продукты, собираясь расплатиться с Гином наличными.

 -  И еще две пачки Camel Lights, пожалуйста.

Гин достал сигареты и добавил их к образовавшейся горе, вместе с самым хлипким пластиковым пакетом, какой только могла изобрести наука. Санджи протянул несколько купюр и принялся упаковывать покупки, оставив вино напоследок, чтобы нести его в свободной руке. Взял сдачу и отступил в сторону, чтобы Зоро мог расплатиться за свою бутылку виски. Но ничего не произошло. Зоро так и не заметил освободившуюся кассу. Он не отводил глаз от телевизора Гина, и, судя по всему, беззвучные действия на экране полностью завладели его вниманием. Санджи посмотрел и сам: усатый и бородатый самурай-боец раскидывал банду плохих парней по пыльной дороге, что сопровождалось привычными и характерными для жанра дешевыми спецэффектами при ударе руками или ногами. Санджи оглянулся на Гина и совершенно не удивился, увидев, что хозяин магазина так же внимательно следит за событиями на экране. Крайне странный выбор развлечения за кассой, но никто из клиентов Гина ни разу не выказал неудовольствия из-за постоянных кровавых боевых сцен, происходящих в то время, когда они покупали себе продукты. Во всяком случае, Гину еще не жаловались.

Однако Санджи ничуть не преувеличивал, когда говорит, что голоден. К тому же он устал. Так что он решил подтолкнуть Зоро к активным действиям.

 -  Ты собираешься расплачиваться?

И Зоро, и Гин оторвались от телевизора и переключили свое внимание на Санджи, который ткнул пальцем в бутылку у Зоро в руке. Тот что-то пробормотал и поставил виски на прилавок. Гин, считывая сканером штрих-код на бутылке, кивнул на телевизор:

 -  Это моя любимая сцена в фильме.

Он на секунду прервался, забирая деньги, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Зоро.

 -  Нравится “Йоджимбо”?

Взяв Джек Дэниэлс вместе со сдачей, Зоро кивнул:

 -  Я люблю все, где снимался Мифуне. Но в “Йоджимбо*” он особенно хорош.

 -  Большинство знает его только по “Семь Самураев” или “Расёмону”, - сказал Гин.

 -  Да уж… Ну, в таком случае они много пропустили, - твердо ответил Зоро.

 -  Какой фильм ты любишь больше всего? - Гин сложил руки на груди.

 -  "Дуэль в храме Ичичоджи"* - мой бессменный фаворит. Но "Чишингура"* тоже в топе. Когда они пересняли его как какие-то жалкие “47 ронинов”, я хотел выследить Киану Ривза и заставить его сделать сеппуку тупым ножом.

 -  И не говори, - Гин скривился. - Никто не знает классику, все слишком заняты просмотром подобных жалких подделок или “Убить Билла”. Отстой.

Санджи наблюдал за этим диалогом с усиливающимся чувством нереальности происходящего.

_Я живу в этом доме вот уже два года, и максимум, чего я добился от Гина - это “Привет”, “Пока” и болтовня о погоде. Полминуты - и вот он с мохоголовым уже будто сто лет знакомы._

Он задумчиво взвесил в руке тяжелую сумку с продуктами и сказал:

 -  Эй. Не хочется прерывать ваш кинофестиваль, но я бы очень хотел уже что-нибудь съесть. Не против, если мы пойдем?

Оба парня оглянулись на него: их резко прервали на самом интересном месте. Санджи дружелюбно улыбнулся обоим.

Пару секунд спустя Гин что-то проворчал и благосклонно кивнул Зоро:

 -  Рад был встретить единомышленника. С Новым годом.

 -  Спасибо. И тебе того же, - Зоро отошел от стойки, уступая Санджи возможность первым выйти из магазина.

Пока они шли до дома, Санджи какое-то время провел в размышлениях, но через минуту не выдержал:

 -  Так ты любишь фильмы про боевые искусства?

 -  Некоторые. Фильмы про самураев, по большей части.

 -  Думаю, ты сделал Гину день. Мне кажется, я еще никогда не видел его таким оживленным… Пожалуй, за исключением того случая, когда он выгонял магазинного воришку из отдела с алкоголем.

 -  Это здорово, что он любит старые фильмы. Большинство людей их не знают, думают, что они слишком старомодные. Недостаточно экшена. Но некоторые боевые сцены очень крутые... Мифуне мог двигаться как кенши*.

Энтузиазм в голосе Зоро оказался заразителен, хотя Санджи искренне не понимал, в чем прикол. Когда бы он ни обратил внимание на фильмы, которые Гин смотрел с выключенным звуком, кино словно снимали по одной и той же схеме. Обычно какой-то разбойник со странной прической либо принимал вызов от подавляющей большинством группы противников с аналогичными эклетичными прическами, либо от одного негодяя, который неплохо потрудился над своим Зловещим Видом. И всякий раз герой непременно побеждал, что сопровождалось разным количеством расчлененки и обескровливания.

 -  Каждому свое.

Зоро кинул на него взгляд, и Санджи пожал плечами. 

\- Поверю тебе на слово. Мое незнание культуры самураев превышает только моя некомпетентность в японском кино… Так что я в самом деле не готов поддержать беседу.

Пару секунд спустя пожал плечами и Зоро:

 -  Ты много потерял.

Санджи решил промолчать. И остаток пути до его квартиры они провели в тишине.

 

*чоризо - пикантная свиная колбаса родом из Испании и Португалии. Чоризо также популярна в странах Латинской Америки.

* "[Йонджимбо](http://kino-leone.narod.ru/tel.htm)" - пер. "Телохранитель" 1961 г., фильм Акиру Куросавы, боевик, где в главной роли играет актер Тоширо Мифуне, фильмографию которого обсуждают Зоро и Гин.

* "Duel At Ichichoji Temple" - пер. "Самурай 2: дуэль у храма" 1955 г.

* "Chūshingura" - пер. "47 самураев" 1962 г.

 * кенши (kenshi) - фехтовальщик, мечник. 


	5. Мы только что познакомились.

Мы только что познакомились,

И я знаю, что слегка навязываюсь,

Но грядет что-то грандиозное,

И мы оба в этом участвуем.

Bjork

* * *

 

Через несколько минут молчаливой прогулки они остановились у входа в дом. Санджи достал ключи:

\- Ну, вот мы и на месте.

В тишине они поднялись по лестнице; Санджи предпочитал пойти пешком, чем испытать сомнительное удовольствие ехать в тускло освещенном и вонючем лифте. Они добрались до третьего этажа, Санджи подошел к квартире, открыл дверь и впустил их внутрь. Включив свет в коридоре, он сбросил пальто, а потом направился в гостиную, поманив Зоро за собой.

\- Располагайся, - он кивнул на диван, а потом оглянулся на своего гостя.

Зоро стоял в дверях и внимательно оглядывал комнату. Санджи тоже кинул взгляд вокруг, проверяя, не оставил ли он перед уходом квартиру в непотребном состоянии. Он не ждал гостей, когда собирался на работу. Но все выглядело вполне прилично: Санджи не любил беспорядок, поэтому помимо ноута, музыкального центра и телевизора довольствовался лишь минимумом мебели. Удобный диван и кресло, низкий квадратный столик, в углу у окна - рабочий стол, над ним на стене - две полки с книгами, и напротив дивана на стене - одинокая фотография в рамке.

Санджи увидел, что Зоро ее заметил. В это фото Санджи влюбился с первого взгляда. Иногда, когда опускались руки, он, бывало, ложился на диван и смотрел на нее, представляя себя где-то внутри картинки, на минуту уносясь из реальности.

Большая фотография изображала тропическое море, кадр сделали на уровне поверхности воды. Верхнюю треть снимка занимало голубое небо с облаками, которое резко обрывалось бирюзовой водой, где два ската гнались за стайкой ярко-голубых рыбок, а на заднем плане дно из белого океанского песка освещали лучи света, солнечными зайчиками игравшие на волнах. Изображение было почти абстрактно, лишь лаконичные голубые, белые и черные цвета. Скаты словно летели в воде, своим видом напоминая странных подводных птиц, затягивая взгляд в картинку.

Санджи на секунду позволил себе погрузиться туда, в место, где так легко дышалось. Но вскоре вынырнул из фантазии и взглянул на Зоро, который по-прежнему рассматривал фотографию.

\- Знаешь... Я собираюсь приготовить еду. Ты хочешь есть?

Зоро, слегка нахмурившись, оглянулся на него, и Санджи пожал плечами:

\- Я в любом случае буду готовить на себя, так что мне не сложно сделать для двоих. Я не стану делать что-то мудреное, так что все будет скоро готово, и ты успеешь и вызвать такси, и поесть что-нибудь.

Зоро на мгновение задумался:

\- Ладно… Спасибо. Если тебе не сложно, конечно.

Санджи про себя усмехнулся. По крайней мере, у мохоголового существовали хоть какие-то рудиментарные остатки вежливости, пусть даже появившиеся не естественным путем.  

\- Эй, я же сказал: я в любом случае буду готовить, - он подошел к музыкальному центру и включил его, настроив на случайный выбор и воспроизведение.  - Чувствуй себя, как дома. Еда будет скоро, максимум полчаса, - Санджи вспомнил о такси и, достав из кармана телефон, положил его на столик у дивана. - В списке контактов есть номер такси, спокойно звони им с моего телефона. Я полагаю, тебе придется их подождать, Новый год как-никак, - Зоро кивнул, глядя на телефон. Санджи на секунду задержал на нем взгляд. - И… не пойми меня неправильно, но… - Зоро вскинул голову, и Санджи жестом указал на его лицо. - Ты, возможно, захочешь помыться, иначе стоит твоему таксисту лишь посмотреть на тебя, как он тут же высадит тебя на обочине.

 

Зоро моргнул, потом поднял руку и дотронулся до головы, после чего изучил свои пальцы.

\- У меня все еще идет кровь?

\- Нет, но выглядишь ты весьма... живописно, - Санджи показал на дверь у дальней стороны комнаты.  - Ванная - первая дверь направо. Не стесняйся. Я буду на кухне, прямо напротив.

Санджи для начала зашел в спальню, чтобы сбросить жилет и галстук, а потом направился в свою крошечную, но хорошо оборудованную кухню, и только тогда стал расслабляться, в первый раз с того момента, как несколько часов назад ушел на работу. Он разобрал покупки; вино поставил в холодильник охлаждаться и принялся раскладывать свои рабочие инструменты.

Когда Санджи закончил работать на Зеффа, он забрал с собой свои ножи и остальное оборудование. И пока у него была постоянная работа, смог добавить к набору несколько новых предметов, получше качеством; он заботливо относился к ним и бесился, когда кто-то посторонний трогал его личный поварской инвентарь. Правда, не сказать, чтобы кому-то из его друзей требовалось трогать ножи: в квартире Санджи готовил только он.

Он почистил картошку и поставил ее вариться, промыл и высушил салат-латук и петрушку, быстро сделал заправку из зеленого салата и чеснока, отложил ее в сторону. Открыв пачку чоризо,Санджи нарезал его на ломтики и порубил лук, сладкий перец, а потом поставил на плиту тяжелую сковородку и налил в нее немного оливкового масла.  

Раздавшийся за спиной голос заставил его вздрогнуть.

\- У тебя есть аптечка или что-то похожее?

Санджи обернулся. В дверях стоял Зоро, приложив над глазом полотенце. Бледно-голубое полотенце, на котором, как с досадой заметил Санджи, остались кровавые пятна, когда мохоголовый отнял его от своей головы. От Зоро не скрылась его реакция, и он слегка поморщился.

\- Порез открылся, когда я умывался. Извини, что запачкал полотенце.

Санджи совладал с раздражением.

\- Ничего страшного. Я все равно собирался его стирать, - он подошел к шкафу и, достав из него пластиковую коробку, протянул Зоро. - Тут пластыри, специальные наклейки для ран, все, что угодно. Когда закончишь, просто брось полотенце в корзину в ванной.

Зоро взял аптечку и удалился, оставив хозяина квартиры доделывать ужин. Санджи сконцентрировался на блюде, которое готовил, и остальные заботы отошли на задний план. Он решил сделать что-то типа испанского омлета, простой вкус и несложные ингредиенты, грамотно приправленные. Много разных цветов, что-то среднее между сытным и легким.

Санджи вытащил вино из холодильника, налил себе полбокала и приступил к жарке ломтиков чоризо, которые источали роскошный пряный запах. Когда они дожарились, картофель как раз подоспел, так что Санджи откинул его в дуршлаг и оставил остывать.

Из гостиной лилась музыка. Он услышал несколько тактов Ozomatli.

_Это мой, это мой мир,_

_Это наш, это наш мир,_

_Если мы верим в наши сердца._

 

Санджи разбил в миску пару яиц, добавил пассированный лук и перец. Привычные движения умиротворяли его, уносили в мир, где не случалось сегодняшней ночи, где отступали все тревоги о будущем. И единственное, что имело значение - приготовить это блюдо идеально, так, как оно того заслуживает. Руки двигались мягко, тратя на каждое действие строго необходимый минимум усилий и времени. Он внимательно следил за результатом, пробовал на вкус, добавлял приправы.

Закончив, он разложил поделенный поровну омлет на две тарелки и, ловко удерживая их одной рукой, второй подхватил салат. Потом пошел в гостиную, поставил их на столик и сказал Зоро, сидящему на диване:

\- Налетай. Я только добавлю заправку в салат.

Вернувшись с кухни, он обнаружил, что Зоро изучает их ужин не то с удивлением, не то с настороженностью.  

\- Так ты повар, что ли?

\- Случается порой, - Санджи сел на пол, скрестив ноги, разложил на столе заправку, столовые приборы, поставил свое вино и пустой бокал для Зоро. - Хочешь вина?

Зоро скривился:

\- Нет, спасибо.

\- Как пожелаешь, - Санджи положил салат себе в тарелку и сбрызнул его заправкой.

Зоро потянулся к краю дивана и со стуком поставил Джек Дэниэлс на стол.

\- Не вопрос.

Санджи кинул взгляд на виски, неодобрительно качнул головой и попробовал свой омлет. Вкусно. Он решил насладиться моментом.

Зоро откупорил виски и налил себе пол-бокала. Санджи пристально на него посмотрел:

\- Может, хочешь воды к нему?

\- И так хорошо, - пожал плечами Зоро, взял вилку и отломил кусочек омлета, вложил в рот, прожевал. И замер, на лице у него проступило недоверие. Он снова посмотрел на тарелку, наколол на вилку второй кусок. Недоверие медленно превратилось в искреннее наслаждение. И у Санджи внутри зажегся огонек самодовольства.

_Вот так-то._

Зоро проглотил, что жевал, и уставился на Санджи:

\- Черт, это нереально вкусно.

\- Бон аппетит, - Санджи поднял бокал в насмешливом тосте.

\- Нет, честно, - Зоро сунул в рот еще кусок. - Потрясающе вкусно.

\- Спасибо, - Санджи, благосклонно кивнув, принял комплимент.

\- Если ты умеешь так готовить, то нахрена по ночам работаешь барменом в каких-то отстойных клубах? - в лоб спросил Зоро. - Тратишь талант впустую.

Санджи прищурился:

\- Не по своей воле, очевидно.

Зоро тут же вскинул бровь:

\- Больная тема?

\- Предлагаю насладиться нашим ужином, - Санджи с демонстративным спокойствием перевел тему.

Зоро больше ничего не сказал и сконцентрировался на еде. На какое-то время воцарилась практически мирная тишина.

Смакуя еду, Санджи кинул взгляд на телефон. Он лежал там же, где его оставили - на углу стола. Зоро, очевидно, не звонил заказать такси. Когда Санджи обдумал этот факт, внутри плеснулось удовольствие. Санджи как бы невзначай перевел взгляд на своего гостя.

Зоро ел, вернее, пожирал - это, пожалуй, более ёмкое описание – свою порцию так, словно ему в первый раз за несколько месяцев удалось вволю наесться. Санджи привык к комплиментам от друзей и не испытывал ложной скромности насчет своих кулинарных навыков… Но все равно было крайне приятно понимать, что ему удалось впечатлить мохоголового своими способностями. И, между прочим,  прием пищи - одна из тех вещей, что напрямую связаны с химией тела, потому что нажимают прямо на кнопки центров удовольствий человека. Одна из многих причин, почему Санджи любил готовить, заключалась в том, что ему нравилось уметь делать это для людей. И его совершенно не мучили угрызения совести по поводу использования своих кулинарных талантов, чтобы подтолкнуть сегодняшний вечер в том направлении, о котором он все чаще задумывался.

Он поднял глаза на сидящего перед ними человека. Темно-серая рубашка обтягивала широкие плечи. Мощные руки. Зоро либо всерьез тягал железо в тренажерке, либо зарабатывал на жизнь физическим трудом. Увидев его в действии в клубе, Санджи склонялся к последнему варианту, хотя работа руками не сочеталась с дорогими привычками типа элитного саке.

_А может, он член банды якудза._

Санджи обдумал такую версию, но она показалась ему маловероятной. Хотя она бы объяснила профессиональное умение драться. С этой мыслью Санджи скользнул взглядом по лицу Зоро. Без запекшейся крови Зоро выглядел не так устрашающе, хотя порез над глазом оказался сантиметров пять длиной. Он заклеил его парой специальных медицинских пластырей; на скуле тоже начал появляться синяк.  Не считая этого, Зоро вышел без потерь из стычки с шестью нападавшими, до краев заправленными алкоголем.

 

Словно почувствовав, что его пристально разглядывают, Зоро вскинул глаза и перехватил взгляд Санджи. Тот решил не скрывать, что разглядывает своего гостя.

\- Если хочешь, могу принести тебе льда, - Санджи кивнул на синяк, но Зоро качнул головой.

\- И так нормально, - он потянулся ко лбу, легко коснулся ранки двумя пальцами и опустил руку. - Видимо, у одного из тех уродов было кольцо, - он подхватил последний кусок омлета на вилку и запихнул его в рот. - М-м… Спасибо. Пока не начал есть, я и не думал, что так проголодался.

Санджи улыбнулся, отпивая вино:

\- Рад, что тебе понравилось.

Зоро похлопал себя по животу:

\- Говорю же, ты действительно классно готовишь, - вдруг он улыбнулся и фыркнул: - Знаешь, если бы здесь был мой друг, он бы подумал, что попал в рай.

\- Тот парень, у которого ты остановился?  - Санджи стало интересно, что именно подразумевается под словом “друг”. - Он готовит?

Зоро коротко рассмеялся:

\- Луффи? Вот уж нет. Ты бы в жизни не пожелал, чтобы Луффи оказался где-то рядом с кухней. Он просто очень любит есть, - Зоро усмехнулся.  - С тех пор, как я у него остановился , мы питаемся одними только бургерами и пиццей.

Санджи вскинул бровь:

\- Звучит впечатляюще.

\- Свою задачу они выполняют. До тех пор, пока есть еда, нам обоим все равно, чем питаться. И мы оба совершенно не умеем готовить, так что обычно берем что-нибудь на вынос, - Зоро отодвинул пустую тарелку и взял виски, сделал большой глоток. - Последнее, чем мне хочется заниматься, вернувшись домой после работы почти ночью ¾ - это ломать голову что приготовить. Слишком много мороки.

Это было своего рода откровенностью. Санджи воспользовался возможностью узнать побольше.

\- Ты работаешь по вечерам?

\- Иногда, - Зоро откинулся на диван, пристроив на бедро стакан.  - Я веду группы в фитнес-клубе, параллельно работая персональным тренером. То есть обычно три или четыре вечера в неделю я провожу на работе, и это не считая дневных занятий.

Что объясняло мускулатуру.

\- О, ты работаешь в тренажерном зале? В каком именно?

\- “Флекс”.

\- М-м, никогда там не был, - Санджи задумался. - У них есть бассейн?

\- Да, все тридцать три удовольствия. Неплохой клуб, они потратили кучу денег на обновление оборудования, как раз перед тем, как я пришел туда работать. Рекомендую заглянуть.

\- Может, как-нибудь, - Санджи решил не упоминать, что его нынешняя финансовая ситуация не предусматривает абонемент в фитнес-клубе. - Тебе нравится там работать?

\- Нормально. Не самая захватывающая работа, но по большому счету у меня гибкое расписание, если нужно. Некоторые клиенты - натуральный геморрой.

\- Тебе не нравится преподавать?

\- Зависит от того, кого я учу, - Зоро пожал плечами. - В общественном центре, где я раньше работал, я вел занятия у детей из района. Там был только зал и мизерная переодевалка, отвратительное ветхое оборудование, но мне очень нравилась та работа. Было чувство, что я помогал этим детям, делал что-то хорошее.

\- И как получилось, что ты перестал там работать?

\- Финансирование закончилось. Никто больше не захотел помогать, - Зоро криво и безрадостно улыбнулся. - Обычная история. Никого не волнует будущее этих детей. Никого не беспокоит, а не вступят ли они в какую-нибудь банду, потому что других вариантов нет… Если они начнут убивать друг друга на улицах, то никто не увидит тут проблемы, пока она не выплеснется в кварталы милых белых соседей среднего класса.

Санджи был удивлен, однако не только внезапностью его слов, но еще и той страстностью, с какой Зоро их произнес. Наверное, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Зоро оборвал себя на полуслове и слегка мотнул головой:

\- У меня пунктик на эту тему, я могу всю ночь разглагольствовать. Не обращай внимания.

\- Нет, все нормально. Не то что бы я с тобой не согласен, - но Санджи стало любопытно. Какие-то нотки в голосе Зоро указывали на личное.  - Похоже, такая работа требовала немалых усилий. Как ты там оказался?

Зоро усмехнулся:

\- Автоматом. Я сам вырос в одном из таких вот неблагополучных районов. Я чуть не впутался в одну очень неприятную историю, но тут человек, который управлял местным додзё, пригласил присоединиться к их занятиям. Дал возможность сконцентрироваться на чем-то ином, кроме как проверять, насколько сильно я могу испортить себе жизнь. Плюс, как выяснилось, участие в боях - это, фактически, узаконенная драка, если ты дерешься в рамках организованных соревнований по боевым искусствам. Таким образом, я могу надрать кому-то задницу и не угодить за это в тюрьму.

\- Ты участвовал в соревнованиях? В каких?

Зоро еще глотнул виски:

\- Кендо. И я по-прежнему участвую.

\- Кендо, ничего себе, - Санджи сделал уважительное лицо. - Серьезный спорт.

\- Потому и люблю его, - в этот момент ухмылка Зоро вдруг приобрела сходство с акульей.

_Не сомневаюсь._

Санджи когда-то по телевизору видел выступления по кендо и попробовал представить Зоро в том наряде, что носили бойцы. Картинка вышла дикая. Он мысленно стер ее из памяти, вместо этого вообразив, как Зоро тренируется в зале. Гораздо более раздетый. Теперь дело пошло на лад, причем настолько, что он на несколько секунд впал в прострацию. Когда же совладал с собой и вернулся в реальность, рассеянно моргая, Зоро рассматривал его с таким выражением лица, что стало ясно: он заметил, как Санджи ушел в свои мысли, и теперь пытался понять, что же послужило тому причиной. Санджи почувствовал, как к щекам прилила кровь, и мысленно обругал свое тело, которое регулярно выдавало с головой его тайны. Чтобы скрыть неловкость, он поднялся на ноги, захватив пустые тарелки:

\- Отнесу на кухню.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, прихватив с собой бутылку вина, Зоро снова изучал фотографию на противоположной стене. Санджи сел, и Зоро кивнул на фото:

\- Весьма неплохо вышло. Ты снимал?

\- Если бы, - Санджи налил себе еще бокал. - Это снимал подводный фотограф по имени Рори Мур. Мне просто понравилось, - он тоже взглянул на снимок. - Надеюсь, я увижу что-то подобное... когда-нибудь.

\- Не откладывай на завтра то, что можно сделать сегодня, - заметил Зоро.

Санджи иронично ему улыбнулся:

\- Прямо сейчас мои финансы не позволяют мне каникулы в тропиках.

Зоро пожал плечами:

\- Но ты мог бы придумать иные варианты. Например, присоединиться к команде на корабле… Ты повар, наверняка огромное количество круизных кораблей и судов, которые ходят по тем морям, наняли бы тебя.

Санджи замер, не донеся свое вино до рта. Ему никогда даже не приходила в голову такая мысль. Он посмотрел на Зоро.

\- А это… не такая уж безумная идея.

\- Так давай, - Зоро снова пожал плечами. - Чего ждать? Найми судно и вперед.

Санджи подумал о своей жизни до сего момента, оглядел комнату. _Не похоже, что мне тут есть за что держаться._ Воплощение давней мечты одновременно и нервировало, и манило свободой.

\- Стоит подумать на досуге.

Зоро допил виски и поставил стакан на стол, потом откинулся назад и забросил руки за голову.

\- Звучит так, словно ты себя отговариваешь.

\- Нет…. Просто… Я уже решил, что в этом году надо взять себя в руки. Так что улететь в голубую безоблачную даль, возможно, не лучшая ступень в карьерной лестнице.

У Зоро брови поползли вверх:

\- Подрабатывать в барах - это карьерная лестница?

\- Да нет же, мохоголовый ты придурок, - Санджи увидел, как Зоро нахмурился, и мысленно ухмыльнулся. - Я имею в виду, моя нормальная задуманная карьера - быть шеф-поваром. И хорошим, черт побери.

\- Что же тебя останавливает?

Санджи стиснул зубы:

\- Каждый недоносок, который когда-то закончил кулинарные курсы, конкурирует со мной на одном и том же рынке труда. Не так уж легко найти работу в ресторане... На последнюю вакансию, куда я претендовал, мне сказали, что уже есть больше двухсот соискателей. Пятьдесят из которых в состоянии выполнять эту работу.

Зоро обдумал его слова:

\- Почему тогда ты не откроешь свой собственный ресторан? Ну, знаешь, работать на себя.

Санджи закатил глаза:

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько стартового капитала потребуется, чтобы открыть свой ресторан? Мне нужны бизнес-партнеры, инвесторы… вот это вот все. И прямо сейчас у меня нет ни хоть какого-то опыта, ни репутации, которая бы убедила кого-нибудь одолжить мне денег.

\- Что, у тебя темное прошлое? - Зоро приподнял бровь. - Звучит интригующе.

\- Не так чтоб прямо темное. Просто… некоторые рабочие моменты.

\- Что ты сделал, отравил клиента? – Зоро теперь ухмылялся.

\- Нет, - Санджи скрывал, сколько мог, но когда стало понятно, что молчание не приводит к желаемому результату, он неохотно сказал: - На самом деле я побил клиента. Он откровенно напрашивался на взбучку. После чего, что неудивительно, меня уволили, - Зоро начал смеяться. Санджи метнул на него колючий взгляд: - Что смешного, блин?

\- Говоришь... рабочие моменты? - Зоро, глядя на него, по-прежнему усмехался. - Сколько раз тебя увольняли с работы из-за того, что ты кидался на посетителей?

\- Дважды, включая сегодня, - отрезал Санджи, - и это было по твоей вине, если ты забыл!

\- Ты уверен, что тебе суждено стать шеф-поваром? - спросил Зоро. - Возможно, твои сильные стороны в умении эффективно разрешать конфликты?

Санджи заскрипел зубами:

\- А тебе понравится симметричный шрам над другим глазом?

Зоро расцепил руки, вскинул ладони, демонстрируя мирные намерения.

\- Расслабься, кок. Ты такой красный, еще немного и придется в скорую звонить.

У Санджи задергались ноги. Он ничего не мог поделать: прямо сейчас единственное, чего ему хотелось - это встать и зарядить с ноги в грудь ухмылявшемуся придурку, отчего бы тот перелетел через спинку дивана. Санджи взял себя руки, встал и отошел к музыкальному центру, и пролистал играющий альбом до гармонирующего с настроением Buena Vista Social Club*. Когда вступили ударные и гитары Chan Chan*, он вернулся и снова сел на пол. Нарочито медленно вытащил сигарету и закурил, давая себе время остыть.

\- Это тебя вышвырнули из клуба, придурок. У меня нет привычки создавать себе проблемы.

Зоро спокойно посмотрел на него:

\- Я просто пришел туда выпить. Я не собирался никому создавать проблем.

Что-то было в этом ответе, что-то в голосе Зоро, и оно настолько расходилось с выражением его глаз, что Санджи пометил для себя в будущем разобраться. Но сейчас он не стал настаивать.

\- Как скажешь. Возвращаясь к нашей прежней теме… Да, конечно, я бы с удовольствием открыл собственный ресторан. И я открою, однажды. Но прямо сейчас это не вариант.

Зоро отмахнулся:

\- Ладно, может, не ресторан. Но почему бы тебе не открыть собственный кейтеринг*? Наверняка не так сложно. Существует достаточно много вариантов, где справился бы один человек, например, готовить еду для молодежных вечеринок или обеды, которые заказывают на вынос для офисных работников. Или специализироваться на чем-то: смузи, здоровая еда и тому подобная фигня. Клиенты в фитнес-клубе покупают эту гадость так, словно живут последний день.

Санджи собрался уже забраковать и эту идею, но вдруг понял, что голова-трава снова выдвинул неплохое предположение. Он глотнул вина, а потом медленно произнес:

\- Я не знаю. Начать собственный бизнес… То есть, готовить - само по себе не так уж сложно. Но все эти сопутствующие вещи, например, открывать счета и прогнозировать прибыль, маркетинг… Я полный ноль в этом.

\- Тогда найди кого-то, кто не ноль и уговори их помочь тебе. Или заплати им за помощь, - Зоро с легкостью отклонил возражения Санджи.  

\- Но я не знаю ни одного бухгалтера или бизнес-партн… - Санджи замолк на полуслове, когда внезапно в голову пришло решение. Нами. Она может с таким разобраться. И ей бы точно понравилось - помочь открыть собственный кейтеринг. Ей бы представилась возможность указывать мне, что делать, двадцать четыре часа семь дней в неделю, за исключением выходных.

Зоро наблюдал за изменениями на его лице.

\- Люди постоянно отговаривают себя что-то делать. Они решают, что это слишком сложно, или что могут напортачить. Они довольствуются тем, что избегают рисков, берут второсортное. Но если у тебя есть мечта… Если ты чего-то по-настоящему хочешь. Стоит поставить все на карту.

Санджи взглянул на него:

\- Такая у тебя философия?

\- По большей части. Хотя мне потребовалось время, чтобы к ней придти, - Зоро опустил глаза, дотянулся до виски и поднял бутылку, щедро плеснув в стакан. - На самом деле это мой ненормальный друг убедил меня в ней. Он практически живет этой идеей.

\- Тот парень, Луффи? Он, похоже, человек с характером.

Зоро коротко и криво усмехнулся:

\- Ты себе даже не представляешь.

\- Чем он зарабатывает?

\- Случайными приключениями, - Зоро глотнул виски. - Он адреналиновый наркоман. Что угодно сделает, если это доставит ему удовольствие. Год назад он помогал другому нашему другу создать какую-то сумасшедшую онлайн игру, что заняло много времени. А прямо сейчас околачивается с группой ребят, которые организуют неофициальные партии и антикапиталистические митинги. Я все жду, что проснусь однажды утром, а нашу дверь выбивают копы, но пока ничего не случилось.  

\- Вы давно дружите?

\- Пару лет, - Зоро посмотрел в сторону. - Он вроде как… помог мне вправить мозги, когда я в этом нуждался.

Еще одно маленькое интригующее откровение, в котором, Санджи ощутил, Зоро не хочет, чтобы он копался. Санджи выбрал более безопасную тему:

\- Так почему же ты не пошел отмечать сегодня со своим другом?

\- Ну, для начала, он встречался со своим братом, который ровно такой же сумасшедший. Я обоих их люблю, с ними никогда не заскучаешь… Но когда их двое, то просто будь готов, что в какой-то момент этой ночью окажешься в таком положении, что придется объясняться с полицией.

Санджи ухмыльнулся:

\- А сегодня ты был прямо образцом сдержанности.

Зоро метнул на него взгляд, потом снова посмотрел на свой виски:

\- Ну, да… Но те козлы просто напрашивались.

\- Потому были пьяные и вели себя вызывающе? - Санджи покачал головой. - Ты бы мог не обращать на них внимания.

\- Я не обращал. До определённого момента.

\- Так что, это твой способ встречать Новый год? Пойти куда-то, напиться и подождать, пока появится придурок настолько глупый, что станет наезжать на тебя, и ты сможешь почесать об него кулаки? - Санджи вскинул бровь. - Ух ты. Ты, должно быть, хочешь прожить жизнь короткую и полную впечатлений.

\- Отвали, завитушка, - Зоро снова глотнул виски.

\- Нет, ну серьезно. Рано или поздно ты наткнешься на того, с кем не справишься. Тогда игре конец.

\- До сих пор ничего не случилось, - Зоро пожал плечами.

\- И что, ты собираешься сделать из этого цель своей жизни? Драться с разными идиотами? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но мудаки никогда не закончатся. Поверь мне на слово, я достаточно поработал в ресторанах и барах, так что знаю. Ты хочешь до конца своих дней надирать кому-то зад?

\- Только тем, кому это требуется.

Санджи пригубил вина, пока обдумывал ответ.

_Тут много что можно рассказать._

Зоро ни коим образом не дал понять, что не хочет больше отвечать на вопросы, хотя умалчивал об огромном количестве вещей. Санджи хорошо умел читать людей. Он видел, как Зоро возводит стену вокруг себя: отводит взгляд в сторону, слегка поджимает губы, когда разговор подбирается слишком близко к опасной теме. Странно, но от этого Санджи, несмотря на предупреждающие знаки, еще больше хотелось докопаться до сути.  

Зоро прикончил вторую свою немалую порцию виски и налил снова. Могло создаться впечатление, что ему неуютно, но, насколько Санджи видел, алкоголь на него почти не действовал. Санджи снова припомнил, сколько бутылок пива и саке тот выпил еще в клубе. Неужели Зоро из тех парней, которые пьют, пока в один момент просто не вырубятся? Что служило еще одной причиной отвлекать его разговором.

 

В голове всплыла свежая картинка из клуба: тот второй стакан саке, который Зоро наполнил и который простоял перед ним нетронутый весь вечер. Тот странный момент в полночь, когда Зоро чокнулся с саке своим бокалом, а потом поднял его в безмолвном тосте.

\- Мне интересно… Саке. Это японская новогодняя традиция?

Зоро, не глядя на Санджи, отхлебнул виски:

\- Угу.   

\- Традиция не из дешевых… Я про то, что ты с легкостью оставил там сотню баксов за выпивку.

Зоро пожал плечами:

\- Ночуя у Луффи, мне не нужно особо платить за жилье. И я нечасто куда-то выбираюсь. Новогодняя ночь, и я подумал: “а, пофиг”.

\- Понятно, - Санджи хмыкнул, соглашаясь. - Но даже если так… Зачем было идти именно туда? За каким-то саке? То есть, без обид, но ты не похож на завсегдатая “Жадины”.

Зоро ответил ему полуулыбкой:

\- Сочту за комплимент… Нет, обычно я провожу время совсем в других местах. Но у одного из моих клиентов оказалась пачка пригласительных билетов на новогоднюю вечеринку, и он сделал мне подарок к Рождеству. Так что я решил, почему бы и нет. Подумал, что психов должно быть меньше, чем в каком-нибудь баре, - он замолчал, иронично скривил губы. - Ошибся.

Санджи поколебался, но все-таки рискнул задать вопрос, на который очень хотел знать ответ:

\- Так у тебя там… не планировалась встреча?

Зоро встретился с ним глазами.

\- Что заставило тебя сделать такой вывод?

\- Ну, Новый год и все такое… - Санджи небрежно махнул рукой.  - К тому же, ты попросил второй стакан.

Атмосфера изменилась в мгновение. Зоро не отвел от Санджи взгляда, но теперь в нем не осталось ни капли тепла.

\- Тебе доплачивают за слежку за клиентами?

Санджи опустил стакан на столик:

\- Забудь, что я спрашивал.

\- Я удивлен, что у тебя осталось время так много заметить, учитывая, что ты успевал еще и флиртовать с женщинами, которым делал коктейли. Я уж решил, что ты еще немного и ты начнешь их облизывать, - тон Зоро, как и взгляд, стал колючим.

Санджи скрипнул зубами:

\- Так, ладно, во-первых, дружелюбное общение с клиентами – это часть работы, недоумок. Во-вторых, какое тебе дело? Женщины были прекрасны, и, как ни странно, мне нравятся женщины. Мне нравится флиртовать с женщинами. И если тебя это задевает, мои соболезнования.

Зоро сжал губы в тонкую линию.

\- Меня вообще не волнует, что ты делаешь, тупая поварешка.

Санджи закатил глаза:

\- Мужчины мне тоже нравятся. Мне вообще нравятся люди. И если тебя это задевает, то смотри предыдущий пункт.

Возникла пауза. Несколько секунд спустя Зоро медленно произнес:

\- Ты бисексуал.

\- Ура! - радостно воскликнул Санджи. - Теперь до тебя дошло.

Зоро снова надолго замолчал. Но потом, тщательно подбирая интонации, произнес:

\- Это многое объясняет.

Санджи ощетинился:

\- То есть?

\- Ничего дурного. Я просто… - Зоро поднял руку и потер затылок, взъерошивая волосы. Санджи уже видел этот жест у него, когда Зоро стоял на улице у клуба - признак явной неловкости. - Блин. Мне казалось, я получал от тебя двойственные сигналы. В клубе у меня было ощущение, что ты… разглядывал меня. Но в это же время ты домогался этих женщин, так что...

\- Домогался? - у Санджи уже во второй раз волосы зашевелились от ярости. - Я никого не домогался, недоумок!

Зоро одарил его взглядом:

\- Когда та девица перегнулась через стойку, у тебя глаза чуть не вывалились ей в декольте.

\- Они не вывалились! - Санджи начал закипать еще больше, но, приложив усилие, подавил эмоции. - И к слову говоря, когда же ты успел столько заметить? Создается впечатление, будто ты сам пялился на меня.

На скулах Зоро появился румянец, что чрезвычайно радовало глаз:

\- Мечтай больше.

\- Ха, - Санджи ткнул в его сторону сигаретой. - Признай же. Ты на меня засмотрелся.

\- Да иди ты, поварешка, - румянец усилился. Санджи почувствовал, как от подтвердившейся догадки разгорается приятное тепло. Он решил, что в свете этого факта может себе позволить великодушие. Тем более, что он так и не выяснил до конца то, о чем спрашивал.

\- Итак. На минутку отложим в сторону тот факт, что ты на меня пялился. Меня по-прежнему интересует второй стакан саке. Это тоже японская новогодняя традиция? Или ты на самом деле кого-то ждал?

У Санджи слегка участился пульс: слишком опасный вопрос, чтобы на нем настаивать, тем более учитывая недавнюю реакцию на него. Но Санджи очень хотелось узнать. Не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что если Зоро ждал кого-то, кто не пришел, Санджи совсем не прельщала возможность стать ему утешительным призом.

На этот раз Зоро не отнесся так враждебно к его вопросу, но стиснул в левой руке стакан с виски.

 - Того, кто не мог прийти.

Санджи перевел взгляд на правую руку Зоро, которая лежала на колене. На ней пальцы тоже сжались, и так сильно, что костяшки побелели.

\- Ладно, - мирно начал Санджи, - это не мое дело…

 - Да, - обрубил Зоро.

 - Я прошу прощения…

 - Он был для отсутствующего друга, - в голосе Зоро звучала резкость, но не такая грубая резкость, как раньше. Скорее такая, словно кто-то очень, очень хотел оставить в тайне свое личное. - Тот второй стакан.

Санджи не представлял, куда заведет их этот разговор.

 - Если тебе не хочется…. то не обязательно рассказывать.

Зоро прикрыл глаза, буквально на секунду. Потом открыл и мотнул головой.

 - Знаешь, что хуже всего в праздновании Нового года? Все веселятся, проводят время с друзьями, радуются, дают себе обещания по поводу того, какие грандиозные вещи сделают в следующем году. Чувствуют себя счастливыми. Так что если у тебя все плохо, то от Нового года становится в сто раз хуже.

Санджи кивнул:

 - Как на Рождество. То же самое.

 - Возможно, - Зоро смотрел в пол, руки лежали на коленях. - Не знаю. Я ненавижу только Новый год.

Болезненное расставание с кем-то? У Санджи в животе поселилось тревога.

 - Так твой… друг… Ты знал, что он не сможет прийти?

 - Да, - Зоро оторвал взгляд от пола и на секунду встретиться глазами с Санджи. Он крепко сжал губы, потом выдохнул. - Очень длинная история, - он с силой провел ладонью по рту, потом глянул на дверь: - Кажется, мне лучше вызвать такси.

Санджи умел распознать откровенную попытку побега. И внутри у него все перевернулось от мысли, что Зоро сейчас может встать и уйти. . То, что кольцом свернулось у него внутри, теперь насторожилось и приготовилось… И Санджи, по-прежнему не выпуская из головы, все думая про те едва заметные сигналы, которые подавал Зоро, четко осознал: о чем бы Зоро ни умалчивал, это было очень важно.

Санджи спокойно сказал:

 - Хочешь уйти - тебе решать, - Зоро метнул на него взгляд, и Санджи кивнул. - Хочешь остаться и договорить - тоже тебе решать. Или можешь остаться, но не произнести ни слова, если ты действительно хочешь именно этого. Меня устроит любой вариант. Я могу, в том числе, и просто выслушать … если ты беспокоишься из-за этого.

Повисло продолжительное молчание. Наконец Зоро глубоко вздохнул. И заговорил, ровно и медленно:

 - Ты помнишь… я упоминал, что в юности проводил время в додзё?

 - Угу, - Санджи протянул руку за бокалом с вином, ощущая непреодолимое желание чем-то занять руки. - И еще про человека, который увлек тебя кендо. Соревнования и все такое.

Зоро кивнул:

 - Коширо. Он хорошо ко мне относился. По-человечески. Не списывал меня со счетов, хотя я даже облажался несколько раз. Не переставая, повторял, что я смогу собраться, добьюсь чего-то, если возьмусь за ум.

 - Кажется, он хороший человек.

 - Да, так и было. То есть, он все еще… Он по-прежнему работает. По-прежнему руководит додзё, все в том же убогом квартале, - Зоро мимолетно улыбнулся. - Дает детям шанс взяться за ум.

Санджи ждал. После еще одной паузы Зоро продолжил:

 - В додзё у меня ладилось. Получилось добиться успеха в кендо. Наверное, это вообще первое, в чем мне удалось добиться успеха. И я хотел стать лучшим. Но тут начинались проблемы.

 - Кто-то оказался лучше тебя?

 - Угу. Лучшая ученица Коширо, - Зоро дернул ртом. - Куина. Его дочь.

Санджи глотнул вина. Зоро слегка улыбнулся.

 - Она была на два года старше меня и тренировалась у отца с тех пор, как ей стукнуло шесть. Она царствовала в этом проклятом додзё. И я страшно хотел ее победить, я с ней дрался, словно… раз в неделю, каждую неделю. А она вытирала мной пол, каждый божий раз. Это сводило меня с ума. Я хотел такую жизнь, как у нее: где есть внимание Коширо, его наставничество, его уважение. И однажды, когда мы сражались, и она в тысячный раз меня победила, я не сдержался и наговорил ей всяких гадостей. Что она такая успешная из-за отца, что он научил ее всем приемам, что у меня не было ни единого шанса ее догнать, потому что она всегда на шаг впереди меня.

Санджи с трудом себе представлял, как кто-то сбивает с ног Зоро. Судя по описанию, Куина представляла из себя весьма интересного человека.

 - И что она ответила?

Зоро фыркнул:

 - Сказала прекращать ныть. А потом объяснила мне, очень подробно, насколько отстойно быть девочкой, когда твой отец - учитель кендо, мечтавший о сыне, который бы однажды победил на чемпионате мирового масштаба. Ведь считается, что у женщин нет необходимых физических данных, чтобы соревноваться с мужчинами на равных, - Зоро мотнул головой. - Коширо ей действительно что-то такое сказал. На ее десятый день рождения. Он считал, что делает для нее благое дело. Помогает не строить несбыточные мечты, которые принесут только разочарование.

Санджи опустил на стол свой бокал.

 - Да уж. Теперь я уже не думаю, что он замечательный.

Зоро протянул руку за собственным виски, глотнул и принялся баюкать стакан в ладонях.

 - Я не знаю… Возможно, в его понимании, он поступал так, как считал правильным. Но ее это слишком задело. Она дорожила его мнением. И пусть она все равно продолжала тренироваться, у нее всегда зудело в подкорке: ее собственный отец не верит, что она сможет стать чемпионом мира. Только потому, что она женщина.

 - Мне кажется, это не особо повлияло на ее способности.

Зоро сухо усмехнулся.

\- Когда она мне рассказала, я понял, что она в полном раздрае. И, помню, подумал: “Полный пиздец”. Я про то, что вот есть человек с огромным врожденным талантом, плюс та мотивация, которая нужна, чтобы довести дело до конца, а у нее огромная пустота внутри. Я страшно разозлился на Коширо. Так что я сразу сказал ей: “Может, он и твой батя, но тут он не прав”. И если она позволит кому-то, в том числе и отцу, говорить ей, что она никогда не добьется своей цели, то проще сразу лечь в кровать и умереть. Это значит, что она оказалась слабым бойцом, который заслужил свое поражение.

Санджи улыбнулся:

 - И как она отреагировала?

 - Побила меня, - Зоро поморщился. - Опять.

Санджи усмехнулся:

 - Молодец.

Зоро взглянул на него и тоже улыбнулся:

 - Да. А потом… Мы перестали постоянно грызться, пробивать дыры в стенах додзё… С того дня мы подружились. Конечно, мы по-прежнему дрались - и она по-прежнему меня побеждала - но мы, пожалуй… Мы, вроде как, поддерживали друг друга. Я знал, как ее бесило мнение отца, а она знала, как я прожигал жизнь до того, как пришел в додзё. Мы могли не притворяться друг перед другом и знали, что другой все поймет. Рядом с ней свободно дышалось.

Санджи медленно кивнул.

 - У меня тоже есть такой друг. Черт, каждому нужен такой друг.

 - Да, - Зоро выдохнул. - Раньше у меня никого не было. Я всегда полагался только на себя. Но Куина, став мне другом, вытаскивала меня из разных передряг. В том числе из тех, в которые я сам вляпывался, - Зоро чуть нахмурился. - В кендо и боевых искусствах в целом права геев не на первом месте в повестке дня. Как ни странно.

 - Ты открыто рассказывал о себе во время соревнований?

 - Я не скрывал, - просто ответил Зоро. - Если заходил разговор про свидания или девушек, я говорил, что мне нравятся парни, - он улыбнулся невесело. - Попробуй-ка такое сказать в мужской раздевалке, набитой полуголыми бойцами кендо. Пожалуй, мне бы пришлось с боем пробиваться наружу гораздо чаще, если бы они так не боялись находиться рядом со мной.

Санджи стряхнул пепел с кончика сигареты.

\- И Куина знала, что ты гей.

\- Ей я первой сказал, - Зоро качнул головой. - Я полчаса думал, как к этому подступиться, а она только посмотрела на меня и сказала “Атаримае”, - Санджи не понял, и Зоро перевел: - “Тоже мне новость”.

Санджи рассмеялся:

\- Прекрасная реакция.

Зоро повертел в руках бокал с виски.

\- Угу. Говорю же, мы друг друга понимали. Какое-то время мы так и были напарниками в оппозиции ко всему миру, потому что остро чувствовали, что миру вообще не интересно, чтобы мы жили в нем такими, какие есть.

\- Отец Куины со временем изменил свое отношение к женщинам-бойцам в кендо?

\- Он начал менять, - Зоро криво улыбнулся. - Ему не приходилось выбирать. Куина была на пике своей формы. Она сбивала с ног всякого, кто становился у нее на пути. На официальных турнирах она всегда соревновалась с другими женщинами-бойцами, так уж устроен спорт: есть кендо женское и кендо мужское. Но когда мы устраивали турниры внутри додзё, когда приезжали другие клубы, она принимала вызов от любого желающего. Обычно она выходила в полном костюме, поэтому никто не догадывался, что она женщина, и в легкую раскидывала соперников. А потом она снимала свой шлем, и ты бы видел, как суровые мужики не верили своим глазам, когда понимали, что проиграли женщине. В жизни так не смеялся.

 - Сомневаюсь, что отец ей гордился.

 - Он гордился, - Зоро мотнул головой. - Но еще оставались стереотипы традиционного японского общества насчет того, какими должны быть девочки и женщины. Ну, ты понимаешь: домохозяйки, женственные, ориентированные на семью. А Куина говорила всему этому большое такое “идите в жопу”. Не только с помощью кендо… Она играла джей-рок в девчачьей группе. В перерывах между избиением соперников по кендо она скакала в фанзоне на концерте, или в очередной раз делала пирсинг, или красила волосы в какой-нибудь дикий цвет, что гарантированно бесило Коширо, ну, ты представляешь. Это была ее идея, - Зоро провел рукой по своим зеленым волосам. - Она меня уговорила… Но потом мне понравилась реакция людей, так что я решил оставить.

Санджи оценивающе посмотрел на его волосы.

 - Я поначалу подумал, что ты жертва ретро-панка.

 - На себя посмотри, завитушка, - Зоро показал ему средний палец. - Будь у меня такие брови, я бы молчал в тряпочку.

Санджи выдохнул в его сторону длинную струю дыма.

 - Ну, попробуй, заткни меня.

Зоро выпятил челюсть, будто приготовился спорить, но вдруг медленно расплылся в акульей усмешке, уже знакомой Санджи.

 - Не вопрос.

 - Соберись, голова-трава, - Санджи ткнул сигаретой в его сторону. – Сначала, блин, историю закончи.

Усмешка Зоро растаяла, и Санджи почти пожалел о своих словах. Но затем Зоро поднял стакан, сделал глоток и продолжил:

 - Мы с Куиной по-прежнему участвовали в соревнованиях. А потом, закончив вытирать пол своими многоуважаемыми соперниками, ходили развлекаться. Не уставали говорить вселенной “отъебись”. Отметили двадцать первый день рождения Куины, натанцевавшись до беспамятства под «Американские горки» в каком-то отстойном полуподвальном клубе на концерте Red Bacteria Vacuum*, - кажется, воспоминания были настолько хороши, что у него загорелись глаза. Санджи снова поразился тому, до какой степени улыбка преображала лицо Зоро. - Блин… Хорошая ночь была, - он поглаживал бокал большим пальцем, бездумно вглядывался в него. Но затем внезапно радость ушла из его глаз. - Это было за пару месяцев до Нового года.

Санджи слышал, как у Зоро выцвел голос. И знал, что история, наконец, подбирается к своей самой важной части. С одной стороны он хотел остановить Зоро, но поступить так сейчас означало выставить себя отъявленным мерзавцем. В итоге Санджи ничего не сказал, лишь продолжил пристально смотреть на него.

 - После Рождества мы оба участвовали в матчах на региональных соревнованиях. Так что пришлось остаться на ночь в незнакомом городе, как часто случалось. Это был канун Нового года, и мы пошли развлекаться, - Зоро не отводил взгляда от виски, которого осталось в стакане почти на донышке. Он выпил его залпом и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. - Это был небольшой город, поэтому у нас оказалась не много вариантов для развлечений. В итоге мы пришли в отстойный клуб около мотеля, танцевали под дурацкую музыку… смеялись, как идиоты. Местные никак понять не могли, что о нас думать.

 - Отличный способ отметить Новый год, - Санджи не особо понимал, зачем это сказал. Просто хотелось сказать хоть что-то хорошее, подбодрить, потому что в голосе Зоро он слышал надлом.

 - Идиотский поступок, - Зоро нахмурился, глядя на свой опустевший стакан, который он поставил на стол, но так и не выпустил из руки. - Мы ушли с танцпола и стали подниматься в бар, вверх по лестнице. А там были какие-то парни, они стояли на верхних ступеньках и, видимо, наблюдали за нами. И когда мы проходили мимо, один из них бросил: “Посмотрите-ка на шоу япошек-уродов”. Мне надо было его проигнорировать. Но я не смог. Я повернулся и спросил: “У тебя какие-то претензии?” И он со своими дружками тут же на меня наехал, словно только этого и ждал. Но тут Куина вышла вперед и сказала: “Оставьте нас в покое”. Но не так, будто она боялась, черт побери, она никогда ничего не боялась. А потом этот мудак презрительно посмотрел на нее и сказал: “А может лучше ты со своим стремным парнем свалишь отсюда и вернешься на ту помойку, где вы обычно тусуетесь? Уродина узкоглазая”.

Санджи передернуло:

\- Вот козел...

\- А Куина ему ответила: “Тебе самому впору вручать премии по уродству, иди в зеркало посмотрись”, - Зоро стиснул зубы. - И тут этот пьяный мудак полез на нее.

\- Он ее ударил? - у Санджи складывалось тошнотворное предчувствие, что у этой истории очень плохой конец. Об этом говорили скованные напряжением плечи Зоро, его руки, в которых он по-прежнему держал бокал, сжимали его так крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Но больше всего ему сказали об этом глаза Зоро. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на стол и в то же время не видел его.

\- Он ее толкнул, - Зоро на секунду замолчал, его глаза все еще заглядывали куда-то в прошлое. У него был такой вид, словно он пытался вспомнить, пытался восстановить в памяти события. - Она этого не ожидала. Никто бы не ожидал, понимаешь? Даже когда ты в клубе, и люди всю ночь бухали, ты все-таки думаешь, что они будут более-менее цивилизованы. Поэтому она не ожидала, что он ее толкнет. И я не ожидал, - он снова замолк, нахмурился, глядя на стол.

Тишина растянулась почти на минуту. В итоге Санджи ровным голосом подтолкнул Зоро продолжить:

 - А что случилось потом?

Зоро так и не поднял глаз, но снова заговорил:

 - Мы стояли на верхних ступеньках лестнице, которая спускалась к танцполу. Окажись я быстрее, я бы ее подхватил, или если бы она стала падать иначе, то сама бы схватилась за перила. Но она слетела с лестницы. Там было невысоко, ступенек двенадцать, но этого хватило.

У Санджи тошнота подкатила к горлу.

 - Твою мать…

 - Она ударилась головой. Вот здесь, - Зоро поднял руку и легонько, ровно над ухом, постучал, - находится височная кость. Самое хрупкое место в черепе. Легко сломать.

\- Черт… - Санджи вздрогнул. - Она разбила голову?

\- Перелом височной кости, травма от удара тупым предметом, - Зоро словно зачитал вызубренную фразу. И хотя он по-прежнему сидел очень напряженно, его голос был неестественно лишен интонаций. Звучал почти спокойно. Но Санджи такому спокойствию не доверял.

\- Она... Что с ней… - Санджи очень хотелось, чтобы у истории оказался не такой конец, как он думал. Даже пусть он никогда не знал ни эту девушку, ни Зоро. Да боже мой, он только сегодня встретил Зоро в клубе. Из-за Зоро его уволили. Да, допустим, Санджи перед ним сегодня душу раскрыл, и, допустим, Санджи, положа руку на сердце, пригласил его к себе домой потому, что возлагал большие надежды немного покувыркаться в новогоднюю ночь. Потому что остаться одному в Новый год - ну что за хрень?

 

И сейчас, сидя за столом напротив Зоро, Санджи ощутил, как все это - праздничное сумасшествие ночи, их пререкания и адреналин - собралось в одной точке, словно на острие ножа. Зоро сидел неподвижно и не сводил глаз со стола. И говорил спокойно. И, судя по виду, превосходно себя контролировал, даже после того, как выпил алкоголя столько, что большинство людей уже бы находились в коме.

 - Когда я оказался внизу, она была без сознания, - Зоро, наконец, оставил в покое стакан - оттолкнул его от себя подальше. - Они вызвали врачей и отвезли ее в больницу, но она не приходила в сознание. Когда они сделали ей рентген, то нашли острую эпидуральную гематому.

Санджи озадачили медицинские термины:

 - Это что еще за хрень?

Зоро поднял на Санджи глаза и встретился с ним взглядом.

 - Кровеносные сосуды в голове рвутся, и происходит внутреннее кровотечение. Кровь образует жидкую прослойку между черепом и мозгом, и эта прослойка становится все больше и больше. Фактически, сдавливает мозг.

Теперь Санджи понял необходимость формальных, мутных диагнозов.

 - О… Это… Врачи смогли это вылечить?

 - Конечно. Чтобы вылечить, они сверлят дырки в черепе. Чтобы снизить давление, - Зоро по-прежнему смотрел Санджи в упор, не отводя взгляд. - И откачивают кровь, которая вытекла из разорвавшихся сосудов. А если, просверлив несколько дырок, они видят, что это не помогает, тогда они выпиливают часть черепа.

Санджи затошнило.

 - Она… Ей стало лучше? - он предчувствовал ответ.

Зоро разорвал зрительный контакт, его взгляд скользнул в сторону.

 - Ее вывели из хирургии и поставили систему жизнеобеспечения. На два дня. Врачи сказали, что если она придет в себя, то у нее останутся повреждения мозга. Судороги. Возможно, паралич, - он перевел дух, качнул головой. - Но она… так и не проснулась.

\- Господи… - Санджи сглотнул. - Зоро… Блин. Мне очень жаль.

Зоро уронил голову на руку, запустил пальцы в волосы.

\- Ее отец, как только смог, приехал в больницу. Мы вдвоем сидели с ней в реанимации. Я все думал, что она сильная, она боец, она вот сейчас откроет глаза. Но она не открыла. И когда врачи сказали, что она умерла, я начал на них орать. Коширо пришлось силой увести меня оттуда, - он снова неуклюже дернул головой, словно хотел отогнать воспоминания. - Не тот эпизод, которым можно гордиться.

 - Ты только что потерял подругу.

 - А он только что потерял дочь, - Зоро вцепился пальцами в волосы так, словно хотел вырвать их с корнем. - Я примерно тысячу раз попросил у него прощения. Я думал только о том, что если бы не наехал на того парня, если бы не среагировал так на его слова, Куина осталась бы жива. Именно так я говорил Коширо. И знаешь, что он мне ответил? - Зоро глубоко вдохнул. - Он сказал: “Это не ты столкнул мою дочь с лестницы”.

 - Он прав, - Санджи подался вперед; его инстинктивное желание коснуться Зоро боролось с беспокойством за его реакцию на этот жест. Санджи взял себя в руки, остался на месте.

Повисла долгая пауза. Наконец, Зоро отпустил волосы, в которые вцепился, но рукой по-прежнему подпирал голову.

 - Да. Я понял это. Со временем, - он втянул воздух сквозь зубы, выдохнул неровно. - Когда стоял в зале суда и слушал, как адвокат рассказывает всю историю целиком, когда они допрашивали того козла, который ее толкнул. Тогда я понял, кто виноват. Когда этот мудак встал перед судом и заявил, что был пьян и не понимал, что творит, - Зоро мотнул головой; он так и не разжал зубы. - Сказал, что ему очень жаль. Как будто это что-то изменит.

 - Опьянение - не оправдание, - в Санджи разгоралась злость.

 - Присяжные, как оказалось, разделяли его точку зрения. Плюс этот ублюдок продемонстрировал искреннее и сердечное раскаяние, - последние слова Зоро произнес с отчетливой злобой. - Он получил полтора года лишения свободы за непредумышленное убийство. Через год он вышел на условно-досрочное.

 - Блядь, да не может быть…

 - Знаешь, от чего было хуже всего? - Зоро поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Санджи в глаза. - Сидеть в суде с Коширо и слушать, как адвокат подсудимого рассказывает, что Куина спровоцировала этого мудака на ответную агрессию. Что она демонстрировала “вызывающее поведение”. Что она сама навлекла на себя проблемы, - Зоро резко выдохнул. - Потому что когда какая-то пьяная сволочь называет тебя уродом, потому что ему не нравится твой цвет кожи или то, как ты одет, или что у тебя пирсинг, или с кем ты трахаешься, или если ты хоть как-то выбиваешься из их ограниченного примитивного мирка… Ты должен отойти в сторонку и молча это проглотить. Даже не думай постоять за себя или за своих друзей, потому что так ты напрашиваешься на взбучку. Если какой-то козел толкает тебя, не вздумай толкнуть в ответ. Если ты отличаешься от остальных людей, то привыкай подставлять щеку, ведь может случиться, что однажды какие-то ублюдки найдут провокационным само твое существование.

 _Именно так,_ подумалось Санджи. _Сам пришел туда, сам делал что-то, сам купил эту футболку._

 

Наступила тишина. Наконец Зоро моргнул. Качнул головой.

 - Я… Черт. Извини, - он медленно с силой провел рукой по лицу, словно хотел стереть все, что рассказал. - Я понятия не имею, почему решил тебе рассказать. Это… Блядь, - голос у него огрубел. Будто говорить ему было физически больно. - Не на это ты рассчитывал, когда приглашал меня к себе… Я практически уверен.

Санджи внимательно на него взглянул, едва заметно поджал губы, а потом ответил:

 - Жизнь полна неожиданностей.

Зоро посмотрел на телефон, который лежал на углу стола.

 - Пожалуй… сейчас мне лучше вызвать такси.

 - Если хочешь, - спокойно сказал Санджи. Когда Зоро перевел на него взгляд, Санджи ему слегка улыбнулся. - Когда я говорил, что с удовольствием выслушаю, я именно это и имел в виду.

Зоро несколько секунд вглядывался в лицо Санджи, словно хотел оценить искренность его слов. И, наконец, произнес:

 - Не самая веселая история.

 - Истории из жизни редко веселые, - Санджи оперся локтем на столик. - Но это не означает, что их не надо слушать.

Зоро медленно кивнул. Глубоко вздохнул.

 - Ну… вот так. Новый год… Поэтому я его так ненавижу.

Санджи тоже кивнул:

 - У тебя есть на то причины, - и, после паузы, он продолжил: - Но я все равно не понимаю, почему ты пошел в клуб сегодня. То есть… Блин, да это последнее место, где бы ты хотел оказаться. Учитывая… твои воспоминания и вообще.

Зоро, одной рукой по-прежнему поддерживая голову, облокотившись на стол, медленно взъерошил волосы.

\- Воспоминания одни и те же, куда бы я ни пошел. Такое я не смогу забыть. Я пытался, поначалу… На следующий Новый год после… Я остался дома один и напился до потери сознания.

Санджи поморщился:

 - Должно быть, на это ушло порядочно времени. Ты алкоголь пьешь, будто воду.

Зоро скривился в невеселой улыбке.

 - Да нет, не как воду. Просто дофига времени занимает. Быстрый обмен веществ… Блин, не знаю. Я напьюсь, если сильно постараюсь, - он качнул головой. - И той ночью у меня получилось. Мне хотелось… не чувствовать. Ничего. Ровно так и вышло. До тех пор, пока не проснулся на следующий день сильно после обеда с убийственным похмельем и белым пятном в памяти на месте прошлой ночи. Но вот память о других событиях… По-прежнему была со мной.

 - Угу, - понимающе промычал Санджи.

Зоро отвел взгляд.

 - И я не только пил. Я принимал... разные вещества. К которым не прикасался с того момента, как пришел в додзё. На какое-то время вернулся к своим прежним дурным привычкам. Очень глупый поступок, я едва все не потерял. Даже пришлось пропустить соревнования, потому что, появись я обдолбанным на турнире, такое не сошло бы мне с рук. Коширо пытался мне помочь, но я долго не мог смотреть ему в глаза.

Санджи не смог себе представить, чтобы Зоро, такой здравомыслящий, позволил себе настолько эффектно спустить свою жизнь в унитаз. Но все мы люди, черт побери.

 - Как ты выкарабкался?

 - Шаг за шагом. Часто наступая в дерьмо по пути, - Зоро ухмыльнулся. - К счастью, именно тогда в мою жизнь, словно ураган, ворвался Луффи и объяснил мне, что я либо провожу остаток своей жизни, страдая из-за случившегося и пытаясь о нем забыть… Либо я делаю со своей жизнью что-то такое, что почтит память о нашей с Куиной дружбе. Что почтит ее память. Стоило мне это понять, как сделать выбор оказалось очень просто.

 

Санджи улыбнулся:

 - Луффи молодец.

 - Да, я перед ним в большом долгу, - Зоро тоже улыбнулся. - Он каждый день сводит меня с ума, но я за этим парнем хоть на край земли.

Санджи задумался над его словами. Мысленно положил их в стопочку к тому, что уже узнал о Зоро за сегодняшний вечер. Добавил к этой смеси верность.

Зоро сменил позу, поднял с руки голову и слегка откинулся на спинку дивана. Внезапно стало ясно, что вид у него совершенно измученный вид, что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько всего произошло за ночь.

 - И… я не очень-то умею благодарить, ты это уже понял, но… я действительно очень ценю то, что ты сделал, - у него на скулах снова появился слабый румянец. Он посмотрел в глаза Санджи прямо, но нерешительно. - Ну, ты понял. Пригласил меня к себе. Накормил. И выслушал… Черт, - он снова взъерошил волосы. - Я… Я никому раньше обо всем этом не рассказывал. А на тебя вывалил до хрена.

Санджи поднял свой бокал, глотнул вина, давая себе время:

 - Я произвожу впечатление человека, который не справится с тяжестью твоей истории? - он сделал паузу и выразительно ткнул в сторону Зоро бокалом. - Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем отвечать.

 - Нет, - по губам Зоро скользнула усмешка.

 - Правильный ответ, - Санджи еще отпил вина и опустил стакан на стол. - Итак. Продолжая разговор по душам. Я понимаю тебя. То, о чем ты говорил: про отличие от других людей, про то, что они расценивают это как разрешение сделать тебя козлом отпущения. И я понимаю, почему ты дал отпор тем придуркам в клубе, - Санджи махнул рукой, показывая, что в самом деле понимает. - Потому что единственная альтернатива - заткнуться. Молча сожрать те помои, которые они на тебя выливают, и сказать себе, что ничего, это фигня. Но это не фигня, это откалывает от тебя кусочек. У меня ушло много времени, чтобы все понять… И до тех пор, пока я не понял, оно взрывало мне мозг.

Он ткнул пальцем в свои брови:

 - Дразнить меня начали еще в школе. И без того пришлось сложно, когда я ребенком переехал сюда из Франции и поначалу плохо говорил на английском. Мне хорошо удавалось не показывать, как сильно меня расстраивали разные прозвища. Но так продолжалось только до определенного момента, потому что у меня короткий запал, а это значит, что я спокоен ровно до тех пор, пока не взорвусь, а потом приду в бешенство. В школе я постоянно влезал в драки… Дрался кулаками, зубами, ногами, всем, чем угодно. Мой старик каждый раз приходил и тащил меня домой, потому что я выбил зубы другому мальчишке.

Зоро улыбнулся:

 - Создается впечатление, что ты был мелким задирой.

 - Ну, в каком-то смысле. Но драчливость скрывает за собой неуверенность, и дети, которые меня дразнили, довольно быстро обо всем догадались. Это превратилось в популярное развлечение: доведи Санджи до ручки и посмотри, что получится. Йохху! Как добавить красок жизни, гарантированный метод! - Санджи полуприкрыл глаза, вспоминая. Даже сейчас ему было непросто об этом вспоминать, в животе тяжелым комом осела тошнота. - В конце концов, после одной из таких драк старик усадил меня перед собой и прочитал нотацию. Сказал, что ему и без того сложно одновременно растить меня в одиночку и управлять рестораном, а тут еще приходится думать о проблемах, в которые я ежедневно впутываюсь. Мне показалось, что весь мир ополчился против меня: сначала дети в школе, теперь Зефф. Я ему много чего тогда сказал. На повышенных тонах.

 - И что он сделал?

 - Он принял два решения. В них чувствовалась гениальность, хотя в то время я так не думал. Он велел мне помогать ему с рестораном после школы, так что я был у него под присмотром. А потом он привел меня в местную школу искусств и записал на французский бокс*.

 - Он хотел, чтобы ты дрался? - Зоро приподнял бровь.

 - Нет, он хотел, чтобы я научился хоть немного себя контролировать. Он знал, что если я начну заниматься саватом*, то дисциплину в меня вобьют. И он оказался прав, - Санджи с сожалением улыбнулся. - Отвратительный старикашка.

 - Так вот что ты применил сегодня в клубе? Сават? - Зоро был заинтригован.

Санджи размыто махнул рукой.

 - Что-то вроде. Такой стиль не узнал бы ни один преподаватель. С годами я много чего добавил к классическим движениям: что-то одолжил из тхэквандо, кикбоксинга… И банальные грязные приемы уличного боя. Все, что угодно, лишь бы сработало.

 - От тебя отстали те придурки из школы?

 - Ничего подобного. Но я научился не вестись на их насмешки. И вскоре до мелких злобных уродцев, которых я бил, дошло, что лучше держаться от меня подальше, - Санджи улыбнулся. - Я сумел постоять за право жить так, как хочется. Как ты недавно сказал.

 - Кажется, твой старик принял правильное решение.

 - Ага. Тяжело признавать, но у него есть реально очень раздражающая привычка чаще всего оказываться правым. С тем же саватом: с ним я стал намного увереннее, не давал людям мне указывать. Как ты понимаешь, позже мне это сильно пригодилось в жизни… Особенно с бисексуальностью.

 - Угу, - Зоро согласно промычал.

Санджи рассеянно на него взглянул.

 - В общем… Я понял, что надо бороться за себя. Потому что если ты бисексуал, то ты получаешь сомнительную привилегию выслушивать гадости от обеих сторон: и от геев, и от натуралов. Хотя я не дурак, я понимаю, что это неравнозначные вещи, у натуралов гораздо больше преимуществ, поскольку общество в них заинтересованно… Но когда кто-то пытается тебя унизить из-за твоей ориентации, то, как ни странно, совершенно неважно, из какого они лагеря, тебе одинаково неприятно. Так что после моего каминг-аута у меня случалось как будто бы чувство дежа вю... Словно я опять вернулся в школу, где дети надо мной издеваются из-за того, как я говорю или выгляжу. Время от времени так по-прежнему происходит.

Зоро пристально на него посмотрел:

 - Мне кажется, я не очень… хорошо справляюсь с такими ситуациями.

Санджи ухмыльнулся:

 - Серьезно? Если сравнивать со всем, что я видел, то твою реакция можно оценить где-то на четыре с плюсом.

 - Это лучше, чем семь из десяти? - Зоро усмехнулся краешком рта.

Санджи хмыкнул:

 - Более-менее, - и, помедлив, добавил: - Я понимаю, что частенько людям требуется время, чтобы все осмыслять. Так уж все устроено: большинство думают “либо гей, либо натурал”. Ну или “не уверен”, как третий возможный вариант. Или, если они очень постараются, то выдадут что-то вроде: “О, так тебе нравятся и мужчины, и женщины?”. На что я обычно отвечаю “С учетом всех остальных полов и гендеров”.После чего разговор сворачивается, - он посмотрел на Зоро. - Мой последний партнер был гендерквиром*. Перед ним я встречался с бисексуалом. И у меня была девушка-натуралка. По моему опыту, любовь – чувство, которое не зависит от пола и гендера.

Зоро, казалось, задумался над его словами.

 - Да, - он встретился взглядом с Санджи. - А мне всегда нравились парни. Но все люди разные, - он пожал плечами.

 - Да. Вива ля диферанс*, - улыбнулся Санджи.

 

*Vive la différence - \фр\ Да здравствует разнообразие!

*кейтеринг - отрасль общественного питания, связанная с оказанием услуг на удалённых точках, включающая все предприятия и службы, оказывающие подрядные услуги по организации питания сотрудников компаний и частных лиц в помещении и на выездном обслуживании, а также осуществляющие обслуживание мероприятий различного назначения и розничную продажу готовой кулинарной продукции.

*Buena Vista Social Club  - музыкальная группа, "Chan Chan" - одна из их композиций. 

*Red Bacteria Vacuum - японская девичья хардрок-панк группа

*сават - французское боевое искусство, в котором используются в равной мере и руки и ноги, комбинируя элементы западного бокса и удары ногами. 

*гендерквир - гендерная идентичность, отличная от мужской и женской, в рамках представления о том, что гендеров может быть больше, чем два. Термин «гендерквир» понимается как обобщающий для разных вариантов идентичности, в том числе андрогинной, интергендерной, бигендерной.


	6. Я сбавлю темп

Скажи мне,

Мне надо знать,

Куда ты собираешься.

Потому что если ты устала,

Я сбавлю темп,

Заставив тебя потерять самообладание.

The xx

 

* * *

 

После разделенной на двоих истории стало тихо. Санджи подумал было налить себе еще вина, но в итоге отказался от этой идеи. На нем уже начинал сказываться эффект от девятичасовой рабочей смены, равно как и эмоциональная встряска из-за ночных событий. Санджи потянулся за телефоном и проверил время: почти половина пятого. Он положил телефон обратно на стол и перевел взгляд на Зоро. Тот наблюдал за ним, не скрываясь, но лицо у него оставалось старательно лишенным всякого выражения.

Санджи кивнул на телефон:

 – Хотел узнать, насколько сейчас поздно… или рано, – он улыбнулся Зоро, но улыбка превратилась в зевок. – О, прошу прощения. Уже половина пятого, а я почти сутки на ногах.

 – Пора бы мне собираться, пожалуй, – тут же ровным голосом ответил Зоро.

У Санджи что-то неприятно дернулось в животе.

 – Если хочешь, можешь переночевать здесь. Мне сегодня никуда не надо, – он поморщился. – А может, и не только сегодня, если управляющая “Жадины” позвонит в агентство, которое обычно предлагает мне работу.

– Уверен?

– Да, без проблем, – Санджи едва удержался, чтобы не добавить: “Я хочу, чтобы ты остался”.

– Было бы здорово. Чувствую, я сейчас не особо в состоянии добираться до дома на такси, – Зоро душераздирающе зевнул.

– Хорошо, – Санджи покрутил в руках ножку своего бокала, а потом оставил его в покое, решив более не избегать нависшего вопроса. – Тогда оставайся, – он перевел взгляд на Зоро. – Наверное, я должен бы произнести это с легкостью, учитывая сколько мы сегодня друг другу уже рассказали, но на деле оказывается, что это нелегко, поэтому я просто скажу. Как ты, надеюсь, понял, под предложением “переночевать здесь” я не подразумевал, что тебе придется спать на диване. Разве что ты хочешь именно этого.

На секунду повисло молчание. У Санджи сердце колотилось о ребра, и он отчаянно старался не выдать своих чувств. Однако прошло лишь несколько мгновений, и на лице Зоро медленно появилась улыбка.

– Я очень надеялся, что ты скажешь что-то подобное.

У Санджи груди будто взорвался новогодний фейерверк, и он улыбнулся в ответ:

– Хорошо.

Зоро больше ничего не сказал, а Санджи ясно осознал, что говорить больше и не требовалось. Он поднялся с пола и перебрался на диван, чтобы сесть поближе к Зоро. Не отводя взгляда от его темных глаз, Санджи подался вперед, пока между их лицами не осталась только несколько сантиметров. Ему хотелось закончить начатое, сократить расстояние до нуля, но почему-то он прошептал:

– Можно?

Вместо ответа Зоро тоже качнулся вперед и своими губами нашел рот Санджи; а потом они целовались. Санджи различил привкус виски и нечто незнакомое, с трудом определяемое – как всегда бывает при первом поцелуе, в тот момент “Ого” и “М-м-м”.

Внезапно голова так закружилась, что пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы удержаться на месте. А потом он втянулся в поцелуй, подстроился под него, почувствовал губы, язык, зубы, как менялось нажатие, то уступая, то усиливаясь, пока они не отстранились друг от друга, и Санджи перевел дух, потому что – хоть признать ему не позволяла гордость – он задыхался. Он отодвинулся так, чтобы хорошо видеть Зоро, и, как оказалось, тот смотрел в ответ с жаждой ровно такой же, как у самого Санджи. 

Они пару секунд вглядывались друг в друга, проверяя, все ли в порядке. И снова подались друг к другу, стали целоваться; рука Зоро скользнула Санджи на бок, где и осталась, прямо под ребрами. Привлекая его ближе, совсем чуть-чуть. Санджи не стал сопротивляться руке, углубляя поцелуй, но воспользовался этим движением, чтобы сильнее прижаться губами к чужому рту. Рука Зоро сдвинулась ниже, еще крепче притискивая их друг к другу.

_Вот так, да._

Санджи поднял руку, дотронулся до плеча Зоро, медленно провел ладонью по изгибу его шеи. А затем обхватил его за затылок, прижимаясь в ответ, и целовал, целовал снова и снова, потому что к тому моменту фейерверки превратились практически в сверхновую звезду. Он удерживал рот Зоро своим и все пытался проверить, насколько далеко сможет в него пробраться, язык терся об язык, а губы вжимались сильно, почти до боли. И тут Зоро отстранился.

_Что за…_

Обнимающая его рука напряглась, подтягивая ближе. Санджи, не разрывая поцелуя, потянулся вверх, перекинул ногу через бедра Зоро и оседлал их. Свободной рукой он вцепился в другое его плечо, подался вперед, а потом оторвался от Зоро и отстранился; они вновь посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

Зоро откинул голову на спинку дивана, слегка приоткрыв губы. Он не отводил взгляда от Санджи, и уголки рта у него медленно изогнулись в улыбке.

_Вызов принят._

Санджи отзеркалил улыбку, а потом наклонил голову и нашел губами чужую шею. Прижался к ямочке между ключицами и языком стал прокладывать себе путь наверх. Он почувствовал, как Зоро отреагировал, и, широко улыбнувшись, нежно сжал зубы на коже. Низкий звук, что-то среднее между выдохом и стоном, намекнул, что надо продолжать. Поднимаясь по горлу выше, Санджи обнаружил свисающие из уха золотые сережки и, смягчив прикосновение, осторожно провел по ним языком, добравшись до мочки.

Раздался еще одни почти беззвучный стон, и руки Зоро крепче сжались у Санджи на бедрах. А через секунду Зоро повернул голову и губами нашел его губы, вовлекая их в очередной голодный поцелуй. Санджи дернули за талию, подтягивая, и он подчинился, Зоро под ним вскидывал бедра, и они каждый раз вжимались друг в друга расплавляющим внутренности движением, постанывая друг другу в рот. От удовольствия Санджи на минуту выпал из реальности, а когда пришел в себя, то Зоро уже трудился над его шеей, впившись в то место, где горло переходило в плечо, и целовал до тех пор, пока Санджи не почувствовал, как кожу закололо.

– М-м-м, – Санджи дернулся, и Зоро тут же повернулся к нему – убедиться, что все в порядке.

– Чересчур?

– Нет, нет, – Санджи широко улыбнулся и слегка наклонился, подставляя шею. Предлагая Зоро продолжить начатое. И через мгновение рот Зоро вновь впился в его горло, губы исследовали, язык надавливал, внутри Санджи пробежала горячая дрожь, усилив тот жар, что уже скопился внизу живота.

Зоро опять слегка вскинул бедра, и Санджи не стал сопротивляться рукам, которые, подхватив его под спину, нетерпеливо протащили его по чужим коленям. Пах обдало огнем, Санджи бесстыдно вжался в лежащего под ним Зоро своим все увеличивающимся стояком. Он вцепился в плечи Зоро, впился пальцами в мускулы под темно серой футболкой. Склонил голову и снова нашел рот Зоро своими губами, хотел еще раз его попробовать на вкус. Чужие губы с готовностью раскрылись, и снова случился тот пьянящий кайф от новизны и того, что можно желать, исследовать, вновь находить тот слабый характерный привкус виски, на секунду задаваться мыслью: а чувствует ли Зоро запах сигарет, но не сильно об этом беспокоиться.

Санджи дернули за рубашку. А через секунду его словно ударило током от ощущения пальцев на коже: руки Зоро пробрались под ткань и скользнули по бокам, обхватив под ребрами. Не сказать, что пальцы у Зоро были холодные, наоборот, от него исходил жар, но Санджи слегка потряхивало от прикосновений. Он открыл глаза и перехватил его взгляд. Ладонь Зоро под рубашкой неторопливо поднималась все выше и выше, кончики пальцев легко и небрежно касались кожи. А потом Зоро скользнул ими вбок, его большой палец задел сосок, и Санджи вздрогнул. Губами он почувствовал улыбку Зоро, и уже через секунду тот легонько ущипнул его за сосок.

– М-м-м, – Санджи не сумел подавить стон, к щекам прилила кровь.

Зоро только улыбнулся еще шире:

– Тебе нравится так? – и снова медленно сжал пальцы.

Санджи с силой выдохнул, слегка повернул голову и снова встретился взглядом с Зоро. Темные глаза, серые или карие: в полумраке даже с такого близкого расстояния он бы не назвал их цвет. Спокойные и внимательные, а еще – та самая улыбка, губы слегка приоткрыты. Линия ключиц, исчезающая под воротником футболки. Неясный темный ореол синяка на скуле.

Санджи внезапно нагнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу Зоро. Потянул за нее, потом выпустил и прошелся губами по линии челюсти, пощипывая кожу. Зоро под ним резко вдохнул. Добравшись до уха, Санджи сомкнул зубы на том месте, где три золотые серьги крепились к мочке. На несколько секунд сжал их, выпустил, и тихо, не отстраняясь, прошептал.

– Ты что-то сказал? – он постарался сопроводить слова выдохом и заметил, как Зоро слегка вздрогнул.

Рука, которая лежала у него на груди, под рубашкой, резко сжалась. Санджи не противился. Одной рукой по-прежнему держась за плечо Зоро, другую он неторопливо направился вниз, провел по груди и животу. Туда, где они вжимались друг в друга. Скользнул ладонью между телами, обхватил то, что там вздымалось, и сжал в горсти.

На этот раз пришла очередь Зоро издавать невнятные звуки. Санджи нарочито медленно провел языком по всем изгибам его уха, а потом прикоснулся губами и спросил снова:

– Нравится?

Зоро еще раз издал хриплый грудной стон и коротко отозвался:

– Да.

Теперь настал черед Санджи улыбаться. Мазнув губами по коже прямо под ухом Зоро, он медленно вернулся к его губам, одарив напоследок тягучим поцелуем, после чего слегка откинулся назад и посмотрел сверху вниз. Зоро, чья голова по-прежнему лежала на спинке дивана, поднял глаза в ответ. Санджи почувствовал, как чужая рука немного сдвинулась в сторону и оказалась на ребрах, слегка поглаживая.

– Как бы мне ни нравилось целоваться на диване, – негромко сказал Санджи, – как тебе идея перенести этот процесс в спальню?

И снова на лице Зоро появилась та самая улыбка.

– Замечательная идея.

Санджи кивнул. Он соскользнул с колен Зоро, встал на ноги и, подхватив со стола телефон, выключил его. Зоро тоже поднялся с дивана и, когда Санджи направился из комнаты, пошел следом за ним - так близко, что они почти натыкались друг на друга в коридоре.

Санджи толкнул дверь в спальню и сразу шагнул к лампе на прикроватной тумбочке, щелкнул выключателем, и комнату затопил мягкий желтый свет. Он обернулся: Зоро стоял в дверях, пристально осматривая комнату. Та самая манера быстро проверить территорию, которую Санджи уже заметил у него, когда они только пришли в квартиру. Санджи, неторопливо приближаясь к Зоро, обвел комнату широким жестом:

– Теперь ты видел всю квартиру. Маловата, но я ее люблю.

Зоро переключил свое внимание на Санджи:

– Мне нравится. Не слишком... много вещей.

Санджи весело фыркнул.

– Да уж… я не привык накапливать ненужное барахло. Могу позволить себе тратить деньги только на профессиональные инструменты.

Зоро кивнул; теперь он, не отрываясь, смотрел на Санджи. Тот сделал несколько шагов к двери и мягко ее толкнул, закрывая. Когда он повернулся обратно, Зоро внезапно оказался очень близко и поймал губы Санджи своими, прижался к нему так, чтобы Санджи пришлось пятиться назад, покуда он не уперся спиной в дверь. Санджи неопределенно хмыкнул, но не протестовал, руками схватил Зоро за бедра. Тот подался вперед, углубляя поцелуй, и быстро укрепил свою позицию: одной рукой удерживая Санджи за плечо, другую сунул ему под рубашку и повел вверх. Санджи, пришпиленный к двери, стиснул кулаки и попробовал удержать хоть какую-то трезвость сознания. Без особого успеха, потому что поцелуи Зоро порождали у него в мозгу что-то вроде короткого замыкания, и в итоге его хватало только стоять прямо и не сползать под тяжестью Зоро вниз по двери.

Его рванули за рубашку, что удержало его в реальности, но ненадолго. Ладонь Зоро продолжала пробираться выше, пальцы оглаживали кожу, но у Санджи, с силой прижатого спиной к двери, создавалось ощущение, что его поймали в ловушку, потому что ткань рубашки слишком натянулась. Санджи повернул голову, разорвав поцелуй, и проворчал:

– Эй... Осторожнее, ты так порвешь мне рубашку.

Зоро заглянул ему в глаза и приподнял краешек рта:

– Хочу сорвать ее с тебя.

– Ну уж нет, голова-трава! – Санджи схватил Зоро за руку и резко потянул вниз, стараясь сбить ее с намеченного курса. Бесполезно, все равно, что пытаться сдвинуть гору с места. Зоро ухмыльнулся, и Санджи решил прекратить валять дурака. Он быстро обхватил ступней лодыжку Зоро, одновременно оперся локтем, как рычагом, на дверь у себя за спиной и оттолкнул их обоих.

Его движение застало Зоро врасплох, и он оступился, отчего они вдвоем, шатаясь, сделали несколько шагов вглубь комнаты. Санджи воспользовался преимуществом обретенной свободы, вклинился коленом между их телами и, уперевшись ногой, заставил их разделиться. Зоро отпустил руки, выпрямился и вопросительно посмотрел на Санджи.

Санджи в ответ ему улыбнулся с предостережением:

– Повторяю, повнимательнее с рубашкой.

Зоро чуть приподнял брови:

– Я бы лучше повнимательнее ознакомился с тем, что под ней.

– Я обеими руками “за”, – ухмыльнулся Санджи. – Но. знаешь, существует такое замечательное изобретение, которым в наши дни люди пользуются, чтобы снять одежду. Называется “пуговицы”. Я уверен, что если буду объяснять тебе медленно и по слогам, то даже ты разберешься, как оно работает, – он направился к кровати.

Зоро шагнул за ним, снова сокращая расстояние.

– Мне не нужны инструкции.

– Это хорошо, – Санджи не стал ждать, пока Зоро до него дойдет, а предвосхитил события: вскинул руки и обвил широкие плечи, притянул голову Зоро вниз, чтобы поцеловать. По груди Санджи пробежали пальцы, легко дергали и тянули, медленно расстегивая на нем рубашку. Демонстративно медленно. Если б можно было с сарказмом расстегивать рубашку, то именно этим бы Зоро сейчас и занимался.

Санджи ему не мешал; он почувствовал, как последняя пуговица выскользнула на свободу, руки Зоро распахнули рубашку и стянули ее с плеч… И вот тогда он толкнул Зоро назад: они стояли к кровати достаточно близко, и потому Зоро, стукнувшись пятками об нее, потерял равновесие, удивленно вскрикнул и развалился на кровати.

Санджи ухмыльнулся, глядя на него сверху вниз:

– Устраивайся поудобнее.

Зоро нахмурился было… Но недовольная гримаса быстро превратилась в опасную улыбку.

– На то и рассчитываю, – он вскинул руку настолько быстро, что Санджи даже не ожидал: его обхватили за запястье и потянули на себя так, что устоять не представилось никакой возможности. Санджи дернуло вперед, и он распластался на Зоро; все случилось так неожиданно, что он даже вскрикнул. Он попробовал упереться руками в кровать и оттолкнуться, но ничего не вышло; Зоро крепко обхватил его двумя руками и перекатил их обоих, так что Санджи, в итоге, оказался на спине и вскинул глаза на Зоро. Который торжествовал с откровенно самодовольным выражением на лице:

– Ну вот, мне удобно. А тебе?

Санджи слегка повозился под весом чужого тела, параллельно обдумывая, как взять реванш.

– Великолепно, спасибо.

Улыбка у Зоро стала шире… А потом он нагнулся к Санджи, чтобы найти его губы. Тот не противился, рассчитывая таким образом выиграть время. А потом и вовсе забыл обо всем.

_Охренеть._

Санджи всегда любил целоваться, а Зоро, видит бог, умел целовать. Рот Санджи заполнило теплом, оно расцвело и стекло вниз по горлу, через все тело до кончиков пальцев на ногах. По пути заглянув в прочие… важные места.

Рука прошлась по ребрам, пальцы поднялись выше. Снова нашли его сосок и подразнили, так же, как язык Зоро дразнил его рот. Санджи по сути ерзал на кровати, нечленораздельно стонал и снова ерзал, уже от смущения. Зоро снова ущипнул его, и Санджи шумно втянул воздух, а потом, с трудом высвободив рот, выдохнул:

– Ты… имеешь слабость к соскам, что ли?

Зоро, глядя на него сверху вниз, слегка ослабил нажим.

– Хм-м… а ты – нет? – и снова медленно улыбнулся. Грубоватая подушечка его пальца, задевая ставшую чувствительной кожу, заставляла Санджи дергаться.

– М-м-м… – Санджи снова выдохнул, запрокинул голову, на секунду смежил веки. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Зоро, не отрываясь, смотрел на него с каким-то изумленным выражением лица. Санджи приподнял бровь:

– У тебя все нормально?

Зоро моргнул. Краска бросилась ему в лицо. Он глубоко вдохнул, а потом склонил голову и снова жадно поцеловал Санджи.

– Да.

Санджи по голосу услышал, что на одном-единственном слове Зоро споткнулся, но не в плохом смысле. И все ему вдруг осветилось ярким теплым сиянием. _То самое чувство, когда ты знаешь, что срываешься в пропасть, но кто-то падает туда вместе с тобой._

Он вернул Зоро поцелуй, а потом – ему хотелось, ему надо было почувствовать больше прикосновений, больше кожи к коже – он потянулся вверх и нашел воротник рубашки Зоро. Начал быстро расстегивать пуговицы, сверху вниз. Он уже был на половине пути, но тут Зоро откинулся назад, выпрямился и сел на колени, схватился за низ рубашки и, стащив ее через голову, зашвырнул куда-то за кровать.

Когда Зоро, отстранившись, сел на колени, Санджи приподнялся на локтях. Он оглядел голые плечи Зоро – о да, – и загорелые руки и опустил глаза ниже. И его взгляд остановился там, наткнулся и замер; тревога прорвалась через поднимавшуюся волну тепла, которая накрывала их с головой.

Весь торс Зоро по диагонали пересекал длинный шрам, который сбегал практически от левого плеча к правому бедру. Ему, очевидно, было уже несколько лет, а выглядел он так, словно швы накладывали с закрытыми глазами. Нож или мачете, или еще какая-то хрень; Зоро, должно быть, страшно повезло, что он оставался жив.

_"Я сам вырос в одном из таких вот неблагополучных районов. Я чуть не впутался в одну очень неприятную историю."_

Санджи не осознавал, что пялится, пока не заметил повисшую между ними тишину. Он почувствовал, как напряглось тело сидящего над ним человека; Санджи быстро вскинул глаза и увидел, что Зоро смотрит на него сверху вниз, и лицо у него ровное. Ничего не выражающее. Он ждал реакции Санджи, шока. Или отвращения.

Как только Санджи это понял, он оперся на кровать и сел прямо. Одной рукой обвил Зоро за плечи, а второй обхватил его затылок и притянул в поцелуй. Несколько секунд Зоро еще оставался в напряжении, но потом расслабился и ответил на прикосновение.

Поцелуй кончился, но Санджи не торопился отпускать Зоро, медленно терся щекой о щеку, вдыхая запах его кожи. Руками медленно поглаживал его поясницу.

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга. Зоро заглянул Санджи в глаза, и в его взгляде по-прежнему оставалась настороженность.

– Если хочешь пошутить насчет Франкенштейна, то сейчас самое время.

Санджи поджал губы так, словно действительно раздумывал над его предложением. Потом мотнул головой:

– Не, это слишком банально.

У Зоро дрогнули губы:

– Что обычно никого не останавливает.

И тут Санджи действительно разозлился. Не на Зоро, а на того, кто когда-то однажды оказался достаточно глуп и бестактен, чтобы посмеяться над этим шрамом.

– Ты, не в обиду будет сказано, обычно тусуешься с какими-то уродами, видимо.

– Ну, пожалуй… – Зоро, слегка пожав плечами, частично признал его правоту. – Обычно это захватывает людей врасплох.

– Мгм, – промычал Санджи, показывая, что понимает. – Полагаю, что такое не ввернешь в разговоре как бы между делом.

– Как-то так, – согласился Зоро. Он все так же заглядывал Санджи в глаза, видимо, пытаясь понять, что там видит. – Я все еще могу пойти спать на диван, если хочешь, – попытка улыбнуться искривила уголки его рта.

– Только попробуй, – предостерег Санджи, за поясницу притягивая Зоро к себе поближе. После секундного колебания Зоро уступил и подался вперед, пока они не обвились вокруг друг друга. Санджи опустил подбородок на чужое плечо, прижал губы к уху. И тихо сказал: – Если честно, ты настолько привлекателен, что я с трудом могу сосредоточиться. Просто, чтобы ты знал.

Он услышал, как Зоро мягко недоверчиво фыркнул, словно сомневался в искренности его слов. В ответ Санджи нахмурился; дотянулся до ребер Зоро большим пальцем и указательным и больно ущипнул кожу.

– Эй! – Зоро подпрыгнул. – Черт тебя подери, кок, за что?

– За то, что ведешь себя как придурок, – Санджи откинулся назад, чтобы посмотреть Зоро в глаза и не дать отвести взгляд. – И за невежливость. Я сделал тебе комплимент, тупица. Прими его с достоинством.

Зоро немного нахмурился.

– Я думал, ты шутил.

– Нет, мох-вместо-мозгов. Я проявлял галантность. Цени это, такое случается не так уж часто.

Несколько мгновений спустя Зоро едва заметно кивнул головой. Он пристально посмотрел на Санджи… А потом нашел своей рукой его ладонь и переплел пальцы.

– Ладно.

Какое-то время стояло безмолвие. Санджи сидел смирно, ноги – по обе стороны от бедер Зоро, рука – по-прежнему на его пояснице. Он чувствовал тепло от кожи Зоро, изгиб его спины, твердость мускулов под пальцами. Неловкость, казалось, ушла, но Санджи осознавал, что надо двигаться вперед медленно. Бережно. Он хотел смотреть на Зоро, разглядывать это тело, от которого рот наполняется слюной, смаковать его. Даже шрам, хотя он понимал, блин, что это неправильно, что у него появляется какой-то ненормальный фетиш, и это даже хуже, чем отпускать тупые шуточки…

Адреналин и усталость закрутили в груди в маленький крепкий циклон тревоги, и Санджи с усилием оборвал эту мысль.

_Все, хватит._

Всего лишь прилив недружественных химических процессов в организме выкинул два своих обычных фокуса: разогнал пульс до того, что он стал бить в ушах, и пустил волну жара, отчего кожа покрылась капельками пота.

_Просто прекрасно._

Расстроившись из-за неприятных особенностей своей нервной системы, Санджи закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на дыхании. Медленно вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Ровно и легко.

Неожиданное прикосновение ко рту заставило его невольно снова открыть глаза: Зоро его целовал. Бережно и с интересом исследователя, совсем не так, как он целовался раньше. Когда поцелуй кончился, Зоро немного отодвинулся и вопросительно заглянул Санджи в глаза. И тот понял, что успел вцепиться рукой в ладонь Зоро, крепко зажав ее в хватке. Он тут же отпустил руку.

– Ты еще со мной? – тихо спросил Зоро, не отводя взгляда от лица Санджи.

– М-м-м… Да, – Санджи быстро провел внутреннюю проверку, все системы вернулись в норму. Он попробовал изобразить беззаботную улыбку. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Как выяснилось, Зоро оказался в должной мере наблюдателен, чтобы не попасться на удочку.

– Потому что на минуту мне показалось, что ты где-то в другом месте.

Санджи глубоко, медленно вдохнул и выдохнул.

– Ушел в астрал на секунду. Я совершенно точно здесь.

Зоро большим пальцем поглаживал его по тыльной стороне ладони.

– Я знаю, выглядит очень неприятно. Но если ты думаешь, что меня так порезали в переделке между бандами якудза…

– Я ничего такого не думал, – Санджи мысленно стер из своей памяти мимолетный момент, когда он примеривался именно к такой мысли. – И тебе не обязательно что-то мне объяснять, – он знал, что за шрамом скрывалась какая-то история, и знал, что прямо сейчас не хочет ее слушать. Не хочет, чтобы Зоро пришлось снова отказываться от хоть одной части себя. Не хочет, чтобы Зоро думал о чем-то, кроме них двоих. Здесь и сейчас.

Санджи наклонил голову и прижался губами к ямочке между его ключицами. Приласкал языком кожу, медленно выписывая круги. Прошелся вдоль ложбинки вокруг шеи, поднялся к уху.

У Зоро дрогнули руки, он потянулся к Санджи и крепко схватил его за бедра. Дернул вверх, плотнее усаживая у себя на коленях, цепко сжал талию, удерживая на месте.

Санджи скользнул руками вверх и обеими ладонями обхватил голову Зоро, наклонил ее назад так, чтобы впиться в чужой рот. Не противился рукам, которые притянули его еще ближе, и, двинув бедрами, толкнулся туда, где они прижимались друг к другу. У Зоро где-то в горле родился низкий рокот, который скорее чувствовался, чем слышался. Санджи снова напряг бедра и почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась сладкая дрожь. Почувствовал, как руки Зоро скользнули по талии, втиснулись между ними, пальцы дернули ремень.

_О да._

И тогда Санджи тоже потянулся рукой к брюкам Зоро, они оба расстегивали пуговицы, дергали вниз язычки молний, скользили пальцами внутрь, чтобы крепко обхватить горячее и твердое в оболочке из нежного, вжаться и…

_О боже да._

Санджи вскинул бедра одновременно с движением ладони Зоро, одновременно со своей собственной ладонью. Не сдерживал себя, оставшись неподвижным только там, где касался чужого тела, где касались его. Закрыл глаза, пока перемены в окружающем мире не заставили их открыть. Санджи откинулся назад, чужая рука по-прежнему лежала у него на пояснице. Поднял взгляд, и потемневшие глаза Зоро не дали ему отвернуться, когда тот пришел в движение, укладывая их обоих на кровать. Санджи ощутил рывок в районе талии, когда чужие пальцы скользнули под ремень штанов. Он молча прогнулся в спине, приподнял бедра, отчего брюки сползли вниз, собрались на лодыжках, упали со ступней. Зоро приподнялся на секунду, только чтобы двумя движениями быстро содрать с себя одежду, и снова растянулся рядом с Санджи на кровати, выдохнул с облегчением так, словно вернулся домой.

Санджи поцеловал рот, который искал его губы, переплел их ноги. Прямо напротив оказался твердый пресс, и Санджи вжался в него бедрами, и тут же запустил пальцы в волосы Зоро, оттянул его голову.

На какое-то время этого хватило. Тереться друг о друга, скользить ладонями, крепко сжимать пальцами, ласкать. Пробовать на вкус языки, губы, кожу. Перекатиться по постели так, чтобы один оказался сверху, а другой – снизу. На практике выяснять, как трогать правильно, проверять ответную реакцию. Раздвигать границы. Рисовать на теле карту новых мест.

Спустя какое-то время наступила передышка, и они разомкнули губы. Санджи вытянулся рядом с Зоро, медленно поглаживая по груди.

Зоро глухо прошептал Санджи куда-то в шею:

– У тебя есть... предпочтения?

– То есть сверху или снизу?

– Угу.

Санджи повернул голову и нашел губы Зоро, поцеловал его.

– Мне нравится и так, и так, – и снова поцелуй. – А тебе?

– Аналогично, – по немногословности Зоро вкупе с некоторым напряжением, скользнувшим в его голосе, Санджи догадался, что Зоро колеблется о чем-то спросить.

 _Почему взрослые ответственные люди в такой ситуации превращается в восьмилеток,_ криво усмехнулся про себя Санджи. _Словно говорить про секс сложнее, чем им заниматься._

– Я предохраняюсь, – Санджи не представлял, о чем Зоро собирается спросить, но решил предупредить вопрос. – Я ничем не болею. Но не занимаюсь… чем-то небезопасным.

– Хорошо, – на секунду создалось впечатление, что этим Зоро и ограничится, однако пару секунд спустя он добавил: – Я тоже ничем не болею. Проверялся в прошлом году.

Стоит ли спросить? Санджи решил рискнуть:

– Были на то причины?

На мгновение повисла тишина. Санджи поднял голову и заглянул Зоро в глаза. Тот встретился с ним взглядом: темным, уверенным. Скользнув ладонью по руке Зоро до плеча, Санджи быстро сказал:

– Всем надо проверяться. Я сдавал анализы пару лет назад… Пока ждал результат, пережил худшую неделю в своей жизни. Не то что бы у меня были веские основания полагать, что я мог чем-то заразиться, но… ты понимаешь, психовал. Просто надо было сделать.

Зоро едва заметно кивнул головой.

– Когда я… страдал херней, слишком много пил, принимал всякое… Я не всегда хорошо обдумывал свои решения, – он хмуро свел брови. – Не стану вдаваться в детали, но… я понимал, что однажды мне придется сдать анализы, – он сжал рот в тонкую линию, отвел глаза.

Санджи, обладая в этом вопросе многолетней экспертизой, приобретенной на практике, легко мог распознать ненависть к себе. Тень на лице Зоро задела внутри какую-то болезненную струну.

Санджи осторожно провел большим пальцем по шее Зоро к его щеке. Тот снова посмотрел ему в глаза, и Санджи мягко произнес:

– Все совершают ошибки. Именно так мы понимаем, что надо сделать иначе в следующий раз.

Зоро, признавая его правоту, почти неразличимо кивнул.

– Я наделал столько ошибок, что мне хватит до конца жизни.

– Плохо, если бы ты на них не научился, – Санджи зажал серьги Зоро между пальцев и слегка потянул за них. – И я искренне надеюсь, что эту ночь ты не засчитаешь как одну из них.

В ответ Зоро улыбнулся:

– В смысле, когда меня выгнали из клуба за избиение гостей?

Санджи с облегчением увидел, что с лица Зоро уходит тень.

– Нет же, идиот. Не то. Хотя да, это можно расценить по меньшей мере как неразумное поведение.

– Эти придурки сами напросились… – буркнул Зоро, но он по-прежнему улыбался.

– Безусловно. Но, пожалуй, не при свидетелях. Тебе повезло, что они не вызвали полицию.

– Тот козел у бара первый меня ударил, – напомнил Зоро.

– Верно, но сказать, что ты в ответ только защищался, не применяя лишней силы, значит слегка погрешить против истины. Особенно, когда у тебя был вид, словно ты получаешь от происходящего море удовольствия.

– Не я один, – улыбка Зоро вдруг слегка напомнила акулью. – Ты, кажется, тоже прекрасно проводил время.

То была настолько неопровержимая истина, что Санджи не нашел, что ответить. Он решил сменить тему:

– Не настолько хорошо, как сейчас, – он сказал как минимум правду.

Зоро приподнял голову, обвел губы Санджи своим языком и уронил голову обратно на подушку.

– Будет еще лучше.

И Санджи всем своим нутром, где разрасталась теплая дрожь, почувствовал, что действительно так и будет. Он медленно и осторожно выдохнул, совершенно счастливый.

– Хорошо, – он поднял одну руку с бока Зоро и коротко ткнул в сторону от кровати. – В общем… чисто чтобы потом не тратить время на вопросы, смазка и презервативы там в тумбочке…

– Отлично, – Зоро протянул руку и обхватил Санджи за голову, вовлекая его в еще один поцелуй, который снял необходимость в каких-либо дальнейших разговорах.

Санджи потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы восстановить хоть какое-то подобие связного мыслительного процесса. Большей частью из-за того, что необходимость думать излишне отвлекала от исследования каждого сантиметра кожи Зоро: руками, ртом, языком. Поиска на теле тех мест, из-за которых из горла Зоро вырывается этот звук, это вкусное низкое урчание, темные глаза зажмурены, голова откинута назад.

И тогда Санджи сам начал постанывать, он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы сдержаться, закусил нижнюю губу, но без особого успеха. Язык Зоро проделал путь от одного его соска к другому, оставив за собой влажный след, а потом по смоченной слюной коже внезапно пронесся холодок от дыхания. После чего зубы чувствительно прикусили кожу.

– М-м-м, – Санджи заерзал на кровати. Он так и не открыл глаза, потому что и без того сильно смущался, хотя тщательно это скрывал, не хватало еще видеть, как Зоро, с этой своей ленивой улыбкой, смотрит на него сверху вниз.

Теперь язык Зоро направился вниз, по ребрам к животу. Через мышцы пресса. Вжимаясь в чувствительное место на внутренней стороне бедра. Пока пальцы Зоро бродили на противоположной стороне, в точности отражая действия языка, прикасались невыносимо легкими нажатиями, отчего пел каждый нерв на их пути, а Санджи хотелось вцепиться в простыни.

_О. Боже. Только. Не останавливайся._

Ему хотелось, чтобы действия переместились туда, где это было действительно нужно. Он уже воображал себе это. У него дрогнули бедра, невольно призывая к тому, о чем он страстно мечтал. Но вместо этого рот Зоро скользнул к изгибу бедра, и начал двигаться вниз. Облизывая, пробуя на вкус, не останавливаясь ни на секунду.

Это было почти невыносимо. Санджи открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз, считая вдохи и выдохи. Зоро лежал между его ног, одной рукой обхватив его бедро. С нарочитой тщательностью целовал внутреннюю сторону колена, пошире раздвинув ноги Санджи. И затем поднял темные глаза на него.

_Я хочу твой рот._

Желание Санджи легко читалось в полумраке. А Зоро уже двинулся наверх, прижимая к кровати всем весом, Санджи почувствовал теплое дыхание, а следом за ним – язык, и откинул голову с мягким стоном, когда мечты стали реальностью. От мягкого влажного жара вокруг его члена мир исчез. Легкое скользящее давление, а потом и крепко обхватившие пальцы, медленное неумолимое движение вверх и вниз в сочетании с гибким языком, который то обвивался вокруг головки, то облизывал по всей длине.

Санджи сумел поднять голову, посмотрел вниз. И содрогнулся всем телом: если что и могло довести его до оргазма быстрее, чем ощущение, как Зоро ему отсасывает, так это только наблюдение за тем, как он это делает. Член скользил во рту Зоро. Его пальцы двигались умело и неспешно, сохраняя ровный ритм, съезжали вниз, чтобы сжаться вокруг основания члена, ласково касались ниже.

Чтобы кончить, этого Санджи хватило бы через край. Но он не хотел, не так быстро; не то что бы у него был особый выбор, потому что каждый мускул растаял и превратился в неподдающееся управление желе. Санджи и хотел, и не хотел попросить Зоро остановиться: он плавал в огромном теплом облаке удовольствия и чувствовал накапливающееся напряжение, словно электричество в грозовой туче. И в этот момент ощутил, что Зоро выпустил его член изо рта и вернулся на кровать. Ощутил тяжесть его теплого тела, губы на своих губах. И сумел снова открыть глаза.

Зоро смотрел на него сверху вниз:

– Ты как?

Онемевшие губы Санджи сложились во что-то типа улыбки: максимум из того, на что он был способен.

– М-м… Серьезно… Тебе обязательно спрашивать?

В ответ Зоро тоже улыбнулся, а потом склонил голову и снова поцеловал. Прижался теснее; в живот Санджи уперлось твердое. Зоро провел губами по его челюсти и, приблизившись к уху, прошептал:

– Ты издаешь очень приятные звуки.

У Санджи вспыхнуло лицо.

– Так… Не говори мне такого!

– Почему? – щипок за мочку. – Мне нравится делать так, чтобы ты издавал разные интересные звуки.

– Потому что меня это адски смущает, вот почему, – Санджи попытался сосредоточиться на разговоре, но без особого успеха.

– Могу поспорить, ты любитель покричать, – с уверенностью предположил Зоро, тихо хмыкнув.

– Ты и сам не так давно издавал разные интересные звуки, – напомнил Санджи.

– Угу, – согласился Зоро, судя по всему, ни мало этого не стыдясь. Языком он обвел изгиб ушной раковины Санджи… и скользнул внутрь. Санджи глубоко вдохнул и вздрогнул всем телом, когда влажное тепло языка сменил холодок вздоха. А несколько секунд спустя снова раздался хрипловатый голос Зоро:

– Если честно, ты мне крышу сносишь этими своими стонами, и я бы с радостью тебя сейчас трахнул.

Санджи постарался удержать смешок, вызванный этим крайне нероматичным заявлением, но потерпел неудачу.

– Это ты так соблазняешь?

– Нет, это я так говорю прямо, – огрызнулся Зоро.

– Да неужели, – Санджи с трудом, но справился с неуместным весельем. Повернув голову так, чтобы смотреть Зоро прямо в глаза, он заметил, что на щеках у того появился румянец. – Так значит, ты хочешь получить прямой ответ?

– Если тебе не очень сложно, – Зоро с вызовом встретился с ним взглядом.

– Ну в таком случае… – Санджи на несколько секунд притворился, что всерьез задумался, а потом ухмыльнулся. – Я полностью поддерживаю твою идею. Приступай.

Зоро резко выдохнул… А затем наклонился и засунул язык Санджи в рот так глубоко, что добрых полминуты они скорее не целовались, а боролись. Потом Зоро одним ловким движением поднялся на локте и перекатился к краю кровати. Он протянул руку к тумбочке, вытянул ящик, несколько секунд шарил там, а потом перекатился обратно и шлепнул презерватив на кровать между ними. В другой руке он уже держал бутылочку смазки. Прервавшись на секунду, чтобы проложить дорожку поцелуев от ребер Санджи и вниз, Зоро откупорил смазку и растер ее между пальцев, другой рукой водя по бедру Санджи и с благодарностью поглаживая большим пальцем по напряженным мускулам.

Для Санджи прикосновения кончиков пальцев Зоро на ноге ощущались сродни маленьким разрядам электричества, сильным импульсам восприятия, от которых сжимались мышцы в паху. Он уже был готов, даже больше, чем готов, но в животе по-прежнему оставалось острое напряжение. Рука на его ноге пришла в движение и направилась к члену, а через секунду рот Зоро приблизился к нему и накрыл сверху. Санджи издал отчетливый звук, один из тех, которые Зоро бы, несомненно, назвал “сексуальными стонами”, он выдыхал через раз, непроизвольно вскидывая бедра в ответ на каждое движение Зоро сверху вниз.

_Твою мать, господи._

Он словно попал в рай. Рот Зоро на нем, вбирает его внутрь. Санджи снова толкнулся бедрами вверх, и Зоро позволил, рукой скользнул по бедру Санджи, словно направляя. А потом палец, скользкий от смазки, обвел пару раз по кольцу мышц, поддразнивая, и с осторожностью толкнулся внутрь.

– Уф-ф-ф, – Санджи, закусив губу, медленно выдохнул. Постарался расслабиться. Язык Зоро кружил вокруг головки. Санджи открыл глаза, посмотрел вниз на то, как чужой рот вбирает его член. Это заводило. Зоро вскинул на него глаза, проверяя, все ли с ним в порядке. Палец у Санджи внутри стал двигаться, скользить в том же ритме, в каком Санджи слегка дергал бедрами. Он трахал рот Зоро, а его трахали пальцем. В животе и паху разлился жар.

Санджи почувствовал, как в него втиснулся второй палец. Зоро, подстраиваясь под него, подождал, пока Санджи расслабится, и все тем же осторожным движением провел скользкими пальцами по растянутому кольцу мышц. Жжение переродилось в удовольствие, когда кончики пальцев ввинтились внутрь, задевая все нужные места. И даже от того, как медленно Зоро разводил пальцы, растягивая его, становилось приятно. Все происходило неторопливо, тщательно, и время тоже тянулось, словно повернулось вспять.

Теперь Санджи дышал часто и тяжело, потому что в нем находились уже три пальца, более чем достаточно, и внезапно он понял, что должен заткнуть себе рот хоть чем-то, так что он протянул руку вниз и дернул Зоро за волосы, чтобы подтянуть его к себе. Поцеловал жадно и вздрогнул, почувствовав собственный вкус на влажных губах Зоро.

_Пиздец._

Зоро дышал неровно; он потянулся в сторону, туда, где на кровати лежал презерватив. Но Санджи его опередил, перекатился на бок и схватил маленький квадратик фольги. Толкнув Зоро на спину, он рванул упаковку. Склонился над Зоро и, одной рукой придерживая член, ртом раскатал по нему презерватив. Он уже какое-то время подумывал так сделать, но его ожидания и близко не стояли рядом с реальными ощущениями. Санджи вобрал член в рот, у Зоро напряглись мышцы на животе, а ладонь проехалась к затылку Санджи, притягивая ближе.

В последний раз мазнув языком, Санджи медленно отстранился и взял смазку. Он повторил предыдущие действия Зоро: растер ее пальцами, чтобы согреть, потом обхватил ладонью член Зоро и провел рукой вверх и вниз. Закончив, он воспользовался представившейся возможностью: наклонился и пробежал языком по этим упоительным кубикам пресса, отчего у Зоро вырвался полустон, и опустился на кровать.

Зоро повернулся на бок, вытянувшись у Санджи за спиной. Провел рукой по его боку, скользнул на талию, очертил бедро. Ладонь сползла ниже, сжала колено Санджи и отвела его ногу в сторону. Потом исчезла, и Санджи почувствовал, как к нему прижимается чужой член. И тогда Зоро рукой обхватил изгиб колена Санджи, всем телом растекся по нему и медленно, осторожно вставил до упора.

Как только Зоро полностью вошел, Санджи закинул руку ему на плечо, плотнее прижимая к своей спине. Выдохнул, закрыв глаза, сосредоточился на томном чувстве принадлежности. На жаре тела Зоро там, где они прижимались друг к другу: ноги, бедра, руки, крепко обвивавшие плечи. А потом Зоро нашел его губы своими, скользнул языком внутрь, и стало хорошо. Санджи стало так хорошо. От того, как Зоро сжимал его колено. Как пальцами водил по спине. Как они вместе двигались, их покачивание началось легко и неторопливо, а потом Зоро вдруг двинулся по-особенному, и Санджи запрокинул голову, словно марионетка, которой обрезали все веревочки. Должно быть, он застонал, потому что Зоро снова стал целовать его в губы и прошептал что-то, судя по тону –одобрительное, или уговаривающее, или непристойное, или ласковое, Санджи было без разницы, потому что он взлетал все выше и выше и единственное, чего хотел – чтобы это продолжалось.

Поцелуй в изгиб шеи оказался достаточно грубым, чтобы остался засос. Потом Зоро отстранился, но вскоре вернулся, зажал сосок Санджи, языком ткнулся в напрягшуюся плоть. Санджи, сжав зубы, застонал; и застонал снова в ответ на очередной толчок бедер Зоро.

_"Могу поспорить, ты любитель покричать."_

Рука Зоро сменила положение, ладонь опустилась вниз, обхватила член Санджи и начала двигаться в одном с толчками ритме. Санджи показалось, что его мозги растворились, свободная рука вцепилась в простыни.

– Аа-а-ах...

Зоро неуловимо сменил темп. Добавил настойчивости. И с ней в его дыхание пришла хрипотца, неровность, которая показала, что он тоже терял контроль над всем, кроме грани, к которой они приближались. Но он сохранял направление, продолжая толкаться под правильным углом в место, которое плавило Санджи изнутри, наполняло его огнем, пальцы ласкали его член, он оказался в раю, он видел, как его накрывает волной удовольствия, он поднимался в ней, рушился и кричал.

_О да._

Кончая, он выкрикнул имя Зоро. И этого хватило, чтобы Зоро дернуло за грань следом, они дрожали, и продолжали двигаться, и Санджи чувствовал на своих губах губы Зоро, слышал как теряются друг в друге их голоса..

А потом осталось только дыхание, теплое и близкое, в легких посторгазменных судорогах и влажных объятиях.

Спустя несколько долгих мгновений Зоро поменял позу и прижался поцелуем к шее Санджи. Прежде чем отлепиться друг от друга, они еще какое-то время лежали, оба на боку, Зоро у Санджи за спиной. На коже остывал пот. Нервные окончания все еще гудели.

Санджи, полуприкрыв глаза, взглянул на свою руку, лежащую на кровати. На текстуру ткани и полутона кожи. На рождающиеся в полумраке тени.

_Здесь и сейчас._

Ладонь Зоро – теплая тяжесть обхватывающих пальцев – лежала у него на бедре. Дыхание блуждало у Санджи между лопаток.

Санджи осторожно приподнялся на руках и развернулся, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй у Зоро на губах. Тот принял поцелуй благодушно, улыбнулся. Санджи улыбнулся в ответ:

– Все хорошо?

Зоро качнул головой, соглашаясь:

– Все просто отлично, – он поднял руку и провел пальцем Санджи по щеке, а потом уронил ладонь на кровать. – А у тебя?

– Аналогично, – ответил Санджи. Он нагнулся, чтобы снова поцеловать, а потом рывком принял сидячее положение. – М-м-м… Не против, если я первый пойду в ванную?

– Без проблем.

Когда они оба вернулись в кровать, Санджи дождался, пока Зоро уляжется, а потом погасил лампу. Он вытянулся рядом с Зоро и почувствовал, что тот рукой обнял его за плечи; они устроились вдвоем поудобнее.

Теперь, когда Санджи выключил лампу, сквозь занавески на окнах стал пробиваться слабый свет. Фонарь или даже занимающаяся заря: Санджи понятия не имел сколько времени. На самом деле, ему было все равно. Расслабленность, тяжелая и уютная, затекла в него, словно теплое жидкое масло. Ладонь Зоро лежала рядом с его рукой; пальцами он выписывал маленькие круги на коже Санджи. Прикосновение едва ощутимое… но обнадеживающее.

Санджи, прежде чем его совсем сморило, прошептал хрипло:

– Мне ставить нам будильник?

– М-м-м… Мне не надо, – судя по голосу, Зоро уже почти спал. – Мне никуда не надо… Новый год… выходной… – его бормотание затихло, сменившись звуком ровного сонного дыхания. Пальцы так и остались лежать на руке Санджи.  
Санджи почувствовал, что улыбается в темноту. Он так устал, что его мозг чувствовал лишь блаженное отупение. Ему было тепло и удобно рядом с уютной надежностью Зоро. И ему было хорошо, так хорошо, как он уже почти позабыл, как оно бывает.


	7. Там, где мы начинаем.

 Мы ничего не можем поделать с теми вещами,

Без которых нам приходится обходиться.

Единственная возможность почувствовать снова -

Разрешить себе влюбиться.

Конец страха находится там, где мы начинаем,

В том моменте, где мы решаем влюбиться.

Goo Goo Dolls

 

* * *

 

 

В конечном счете, Санджи проснулся от солнечного света, который проник сквозь сон такой глубокий, что Санджи даже снились какие-то тени. Свет пробился через закрытые веки, достучавшись до той его части сознания, что ориентировалась во времени суток внешнего мира и постепенно привела его в состояние полудремы. Но даже после этого Санджи какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами, мысленно анализируя свои ощущения. Мягкость подушки под затылком, когда он слегка повернул голову. Простыня, трущаяся о руку. Уютное тепло, накопившееся за время сна.

Он приоткрыл глаза, совсем чуть-чуть. Уперся взглядом в слабое свечение от окна, шторы пропускали дневной свет. Медленно моргнул, глядя на них.

_М-м… Уже утро?_

Слишком ярко. Он снова моргнул и открыл глаза полностью. Комнату заливал дневной свет, яркий солнечный свет с полоской тени от оконной рамы.

_Сколько же времени?_

Санджи приподнялся на локте и машинально потянулся к будильнику на тумбочке. Только он взял его в руку, как почувствовал, что кровать за спиной слегка проминается от чужого движения. Санджи обернулся, в голове у него еще не прояснилось ото сна, и перевел взгляд на человека, который вытянулся рядом с ним, лежа на спине.

Зоро. Тот слегка пошевелился, по лицу пробежала хмурая тень, но глаза остались закрыты. Санджи сидел неподвижно, по-прежнему держа будильник в руке.

Зоро опять дернулся, перекатился ближе к Санджи, решительно зарылся головой в подушку и замер. Несколько мгновений спустя он опять стал дышать сонно и медленно.

Санджи наконец повернул будильник, чтобы посмотреть время - почти час пополудни. Он удивленно поднял брови. Давненько он не просыпался так поздно.

_С другой стороны… Ночь выдалась насыщенной._

Его взгляд снова упал на спящего рядом человека, и Санджи дал себе еще несколько секунд просто посидеть, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Воспоминания возвращаются стремительной чередой смутных картинок. Вот поднятая рука, замахнувшаяся бутылкой. Вот он бьет ногой, попав кому-то по ребрам. Вот стоит в переулке ранним холодным утром, пересчитывая чаевые. Потом пальцы Зоро, вцепившиеся в зеленые взъерошенные волосы, когда он изливал душу.

Ладонь Зоро, обхватившая колено Санджи, ползет вверх. Их рты находят друг друга.

 

Санджи посмотрел на зеленый затылок. Зоро спал глубоко, спокойно, расслабленно положив руки перед собой. В рассеянном свете, залившем комнату, его синяк на щеке выглядел темнее, чем ночью. Или же просто набух, как это обычно случается с синяками. Три пластыря, наклеенных на порез над глазом, образовывали причудливую симметрию с тремя длинными золотыми серьгами, которые лежали у него на шее.

Санджи захотелось до них дотронуться.

Вместо этого он медленно поставил будильник обратно на тумбочку. Так же медленно и крайне осторожно откинул с себя одеяло, выпростал ноги и спустил их с кровати. Встал и, неслышно ступая, пошел к комоду. Он натянул домашние штаны, футболку с длинными рукавами и вышел из спальни, беззвучно закрыв за собой дверь. Уже в коридоре его просыпающийся мозг предъявил ему список требований. _Душ. Кофе. Сигареты._ Он последовал этим инструкциям, потому что так у него появлялось немного свободного времени перед тем, как голова начинала работать по-настоящему.

 Уже после душа, на кухне, грязные с ночи тарелки ввели его в ступор.

_“ - А ты и в самом деле умеешь готовить”._

Санджи улыбнулся и взялся за чайник, насыпал кофе во френч-пресс. Сложив руки и прислонившись к столешнице, он подождал, пока вода закипит. А затем, с наполненной до краев большой кружкой кофе, перешел в гостиную.

На столе все так же стояли бокалы. Его недопитая бутылка вина. Бутылка Джек Дэниэлс Зоро. Санджи опустил на столик свой кофе, а потом собрал бокалы с бутылками и отнес их на кухню. Поставил вино в холодильник, виски - на стол, а бокалы - в раковину. Вернувшись обратно в гостиную, он нашел свои сигареты и зажигалку, после чего опустился на диван. Глотнул кофе, вытянул из пачки сигарету и закурил.

За пять минут привычные и столь желанные токсины проделали путь в его кровеносную систему. Санджи подождал, пока процесс пойдет полным ходом, а потом сфокусировался на мыслях, которые начинали лезть ему в голову. И первой из них была: “ _Это самое странное начало нового года”._

_Странное не в плохом смысле. Странное в том плане, что… Неожиданное._

Санджи не сожалел о прошлой ночи, ничуть не сомневался. И сейчас от одной только мысли о сексе он прикрывал глаза, воскрешая в памяти вид Зоро.

Но дело было не только в том, что случилось между ними в спальне. Дело было в том, что к этому привело. Начиная с того момента, как они начали пикироваться над барной стойкой в клубе. Драка с пьяными гостями. Разговор уже здесь, который начался буднично, но привел к тому, что оба они открылись друг другу и обнажили свои уязвимые места. Санджи не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз рассказывал кому-то про свои драки в детстве. И когда вообще у него появлялось такое желание. И пусть была возможность списать все на Новый год и что они оба выпили, но он знал, что не потому говорил обо всем этом. Он так поступил, потому что чувствовал себя в безопасности. И что все происходящее - правильно. Но во многом и потому, что Зоро сделал то же самое.

Санджи обеими руками обхватил кружку с кофе, подтянул ноги на диван, ощущая, как сердце ускоряет свой ритм.

_Совершенно обнаженный._

Не в кровати, во время секса; не от этого его накрыло адреналином. Обнаженным в том смысле, что за несколько часов он прошел от того, что видел в Зоро только неприятного клиента в баре, до того, что делился с ним самыми личными подробностями своей жизни. До того, что захотел ими делиться.

Санджи затянулся сигаретой, выдохнул дым, медленно считая на вдохе.

_Ладно, не психуй. Думай. Что именно так тебя напрягает?_

На самом деле он знал. Это как головокружение: словно стоять на самом краю обрыва и смотреть вниз, где пустота на сотни метров, и чувствовать, что земля под ногами твердая, а мир - вращается. Потому что всего лишь после одной ночи он ощутил с Зоро такую крепкую связь, что его это пугало до усрачки.

Зоро. Хмурится, глядя на него через барную стойку. Усмехается, а потом отворачивается, чтобы принять вызов от пьяных придурков. Спорит с ним на улице. Убеждает его исполнить мечту. Рассказывает историю о своей мертвой подруге, слова словно бьют под дых. Толкает его спиной на дверь спальни, язык Зоро у него во рту.

Взгляд Санджи, рассеянно блуждающий по комнате, остановился на фотографии на стене. Знакомое сочетание моря, рыбы, неба, голубого света и движения.

_“ - Люди постоянно отговаривают себя что-то делать. Они решают, что это слишком сложно, или что могут напортачить”._

 

Тревога, которая по-прежнему играла шутки с его телом, была ему старым противником. Санджи уже давно смирился, что никогда от нее не избавится, уж точно не навсегда.

Иногда он приходил в ярость от того, как она усложняла вещи, которые по умолчанию должны быть простыми. Как она поднимала уровень фонового беспричинного страха, который высасывал энергию или лишал удовольствия. Но то была его часть, так что он научился с ней жить. Боролся с ней, как мог. Но, как он уяснил для себя, единственное, что лучше всего ему помогало - это понимание: избежать страха можно лишь взглянув ему в лицо.

_“ - Если ты чего-то по-настоящему хочешь… Стоит поставить все на карту.”_

Прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, Санджи хотел так много, что сложно было определиться. Он хотел быть шеф-поваром. Он хотел больше никогда в жизни не переживать о деньгах. Он хотел однажды в будущем плавать в тропическом океане. Он хотел быть счастливым.

Он хотел Зоро.

_Может, стоит начать с чего-то одного._

Кофе в кружке остывало; Санджи осушил ее за пару глотков, а потом поставил, опустевшую, на стол. Затушил сигарету, встал и вышел из комнаты.

 

Спальня, где по-прежнему были задернуты шторы, казалась темной после яркого солнечного света в остальной квартире. Санджи тихо подошел к кровати, прислушиваясь к дыханию Зоро, который, видимо, все еще крепко спал. Санджи сел на кровать - и Зоро тут же перестал дышать. Темные глаза немедленно распахнулись, нашли Санджи. И тот улыбнулся, глядя на Зоро сверху вниз:

\- Привет.

\- М-м-м, - судя по голосу, Зоро слишком быстро перешел от крепкого сна к бодрствованию. Он моргнул, потом сфокусировал взгляд на Санджи, слегка оторвав голову от подушки. - Уж утр?

\- Утро было, когда мы пошли спать, - ответил Санджи. - Сейчас полдень.

\- Ого, - Зоро обдумал эту мысль, а затем уронил голову обратно на подушку.

\- И новый год, как ты понимаешь, - Санджи прислонился к изголовью, с удобством вытянув ноги на кровати. - Так что с новым годом.

Зоро улыбнулся в ответ на его слова:

\- Ага. Счастливого нового года, - его взгляд упал на одежду Санджи. - Ты уже вставал?

\- Где-то полчаса назад. Я хотел курить. Подумал, что ты не оценишь, если я стану курить здесь.

Зоро слегка поднял брови:

\- Это твоя квартира. Ты можешь курить, где тебе пожелается.

От этих слов Санджи почувствовал вспышку приятного удовлетворения.

\- Пожалуй… Я хотел проявить тактичность. Люди так поступают.

Зоро протянул руку, крепко схватил Санджи за запястье и потянул его вбок, уронив на себя, и в то же время подался к нему, чтобы перехватить губы для поцелуя.

\- Спасибо, - еще поцелуй, после чего Зоро отпустил его и приподнялся на локте. - Ты и кофе пил?

Санджи рассмеялся.

\- Да у тебя чуткое нёбо гурмана, оказывается.

\- Нихрена не понял.

\- Я сказал, что у тебя отличный вкус, - ухмыльнулся Санджи. - Разумеется, ведь ты так заинтересовался возможностью пойти ко мне домой.

\- Это было лучшее предложение, которое я получил за весь вечер.

\- Это было единственное предложение, которое ты получил за весь вечер, - Санджи ухмыльнулся еще шире.

Зоро посмотрел на него невозмутимо:

\- Ты хочешь и дальше препираться? Я пять минут назад проснулся, а ты уже на меня наезжаешь.

Санджи чуть притушил свою усмешку.

\- Просто болтовня под кофеином. Хочешь, я и тебе принесу?

\- Не, - Зоро широко зевнул, потягиваясь обеими руками, а потом заложил их за голову. - Я встану. Не против, если я приму душ?

\- Конечно, - Санджи пробежался взглядом по плечам Зоро, его груди, и в животе вспыхнула искра удовольствия. Он даже немного пожалел, что уже принял душ в одиночестве. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хорошо, а что?

\- Ну, дай-ка подумать… - Санджи поднял обе руки и принялся загибать пальцы, перечисляя все за предыдущий вечер. - Саке, пять или шесть бутылок пива, почти полная - виски… мне подумалось, что тебе может быть слегка нехорошо.

Зоро мотнул головой.

\- Я же говорил, быстрый обмен веществ, - он встретился глазами с Санджи. - А еще еда, которую ты вчера готовил.

\- Понятно, - Санджи вспомнил восторги Зоро накануне. - Я могу сделать нам завтрак. Ты как?

На лице Зоро появилась улыбка:

\- Всеми руками “за”.

\- Любишь французские тосты?

Улыбку сменило замешательство.

\- Что за французские тосты?

\- Ты никогда не ел французские тосты? - Санджи пришел в легкий ужас.

\- Понятия не имею, поскольку вообще не представляю, что это такое, - пожал плечами Зоро.

\- Обыватель, - фыркнул Санджи. - Это хлеб, который окунули в яйцо и поджарили, с корицей, специями и всяким таким. Если кратко.

Зоро чуть сдвинул брови:

\- Звучит отвратительно.

\- Так, во-первых, французские тосты - это не отвратительно, а очень вкусно. А во-вторых, - Санджи двусмысленно ухмыльнулся, - назовешь еще хоть раз отвратительным то, что я готовлю, и твоей заднице не поздоровится.

\- Не пересоли со злости, кок, - усмехнулся Зоро. – Ладно, если хочешь сделать мне завтрак, я только за. Только не поливай то, что поставишь передо мной, каким-нибудь кленовым сиропом и прочей подобной фигней.

Санджи припомнил слова Зоро о том, что он не пьет “приторные” коктейли.

\- Я так понимаю, сладкое ты не любишь.

\- Правильно понимаешь.

\- Хм, - Санджи на мгновение задумался. - Ладно. Я что-нибудь придумаю, - он плавно встал и, искоса глядя на Зоро, улыбнулся. - А жаль. Если полить что-нибудь интересное вкусным кленовым сиропом… Я бы с удовольствием его слизал.

Даже в полумраке комнаты было видно, как Зоро покраснел. Санджи легким шагом направился к двери, остановился и бросил через плечо:

\- Возьми полотенце сам, они лежат в ванной на верхней полке. Я буду на кухне.

 

Оказавшись снова в одиночестве на кухне, Санджи вытащил продукты, мысленно пробежавшись по всем известным ему рецептам несладких тостов. Он взбил яйца, добавил тертый пармезан, петрушку, немного чеснока и щепотку чили для остроты, обмакнул ломти хлеба в смесь и дал им слегка пропитаться. Заново наполнил чайник, чтобы вскипятить побольше воды для кофе, и пока ждал рядом, выглянул в окно, где стоял ясный январский полдень. Безоблачное небо и яркое солнце, что, скорее всего, означало адский холод снаружи. К счастью, Санджи не планировал сегодня никуда выходить. Он проследил взглядом за птицами, которые взлетели с дома напротив и теперь кружили в бледном зимнем небе.

 

За спиной раздались шаги, а следом и голос Зоро:

\- Спасибо за душ. Я положил полотенце в корзину, туда же, где то, которым я пользовался прошлой ночью.

Санджи обернулся.

\- Хорошо, - Зоро стоял на кухне, волосы были еще влажными после душа. Санджи заметил, что он снял пластыри с пореза над глазом. - Тебе нужна аптечка?

Зоро мотнул головой.

\- Нет, - он коротко ткнул в лоб, - на мне быстро заживает.

Он был прав: порез уже почти закрылся; но синяк на скуле разросся. На взгляд Санджи, он планировал перерасти в знатный такой фингал.

\- Надо было разрешить мне дать тебе лед ночью. Ты обзаведешься фонарем под глазом.

Судя по тому, как легко Зоро пожал плечами, его это совсем не волновало.

\- Выживу.

\- У тебя не будет проблем из-за этого синяка?

\- Просто скажу, что получил его на соревнованиях, - Зоро ухмыльнулся краешком рта. - Идиоты даже не увидят разницы.

Повернувшись обратно к закипевшему чайнику, Санджи снял его с огня и налил кипяток во френч-пресс.

\- Когда тебе надо вернуться в зал?

\- Завтра, - Зоро слегка поморщился. - Придурки обычно клянутся, что займутся собой с нового года, так что в первую половину января в зале всегда полно новых клиентов. Я буду занят.

\- Звучит так, будто ты не в восторге.

\- Большинство из них будет попусту тратить мое время. Потренируются вполсилы и уйдут через три месяца, потому что «слишком сложно», - сказал Зоро пренебрежительно. - Я не против учить людей, которые к чему-то стремятся, тренируются, чтобы достичь цели… Но некоторые - самый настоящий геморрой. Они привыкли слишком легко получать желаемое. И когда через три месяца у них по-прежнему нет идеальной фигуры, то они начинают вести себя так, будто это я виноват, хотя усилий не прилагали они.

\- Тебе бы поработать над своими навыками мотивации других людей.

\- Да ну нафиг, - Зоро, кажется, повеселило его предложение. - Они мне не настолько много платят, чтобы я прыгал с помпонами, как чирлидерша.

Санджи глянул на него искоса.

\- У тебя на работе все такие трудяги, как ты? Если да, то я удивлен, что зал еще не прогорел.

Зоро фыркнул:

\- Ты удивишься. Чем я жестче с клиентами, тем больше им это нравится. Они, кажется, в полном отпаде.

 

Санджи представил себе Зоро, который нависает над каким-нибудь потеющим беднягой и отдает ему приказы. И поймал себя на том, что неподвижно замер, схватив френч-пресс, потому что нависающий сверху Зоро плюс активное потение плюс приказы в его сознании комбинируются так, что на выходе получается нечто более живописное, чем он изначально предполагал. В кухне внезапно стало значительно жарче.

\- М-м-м… Пожалуй, - Санджи моргнул. - Хочешь кофе?

\- Угу, спасибо.

\- Какой будешь?

\- Черный.

Санджи налил две кружки, протянул одну Зоро, после чего вернулся к миске, в которой ломти хлеба лежали и впитывали яичную смесь.

\- Если хочешь, иди в гостиную, я закончу делать завтрак.

Зоро оглядел миску.

\- Что это за фигня, в которой лежит хлеб?

Санджи закатил глаза:

\- Яйца. Помимо прочего.

\- С каких это пор в яйцах есть зеленая хрень?

\- С тех пор, как к ним добавляют рубленую петрушку, идиот, - в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Зоро Санджи кивнул на его голову: - Это новое блюдо, я изобрел его специально для тебя, в честь твоих волос. Яйца Ророноа. Звучит не так роскошно, как яйца Бенедикта, но тоже может найти своего ценителя.

\- На вид будто…

\- Не имею ни малейшего желания слушать конец этого предложения, - Санджи подхватил миску и многозначительно ткнул пальцем в сторону двери. - Я сейчас буду готовить. А тебе лучше пойти куда-нибудь в другое место. Наслаждаться кофе.

Секунду помедлив, Зоро развернулся и направился к выходу из кухни. Санджи качнул головой, а потом полез в шкаф и достал оттуда большую чугунную сковороду.

 

Спустя минут двадцать он разложил в две тарелки французские тосты, которые после жарки на слабом огне приобрели приятный золотисто-коричневый оттенок. Слегка посыпав их сверху петрушкой и нарубленным зеленым луком, он долил себе кофе в кружку и пошел в большую комнату, держа тарелки в руке.

\- Ну вот. Завтрак… или второй завтрак, неважно… подан.

Зоро сидел на полу на пятках, положив руки на бедра и закрыв глаза. Он моргнул, взглянул на Санджи снизу вверх, а потом распрямил ноги и встал с пола.

 

Санджи поставил тарелки на кофейный столик, рядом положил приборы и сел на диван.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Все отлично, - Зоро сел в противоположный угол. - Я медитировал.

Санджи мысленно добавил пункт к списку неожиданных вещей, которые он к этому моменту узнал о Зоро.

\- Не хотел тебе мешать, - Санджи замешкался, не донеся кофе до рта. - Хочешь закончить? Я могу поставить еду в духовку, чтобы не остывало.

\- Нет, не бери в голову, - Зоро дотянулся до своей тарелки. - Это не критично. Я повторю сегодня вечером.

Санджи приподнял тарелку и отрезал кусочек своего тоста, попробовал его и мысленно одобрил соотношение специй.

\- Медитация - это что-то связанное с кендо?

\- Я с этого начинаю, да, - Зоро попробовал свою порцию, и брови у него выразительно приподнялись. - М-м-м… вкусно.

\- Спасибо. Так что, тебе обязательно медитировать перед боем? Звучит так, словно это какой-то жутковатый способ приготовиться вырубить своего соперника нахрен.

Зоро, не отрываясь от своего завтрака, приподнял уголок губ в улыбке.

\- Это все для того, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. В кендо очень многое про то, как создать правильный настрой.

\- А не про то, как колотить другого парня по голове большой палкой? Я, должно быть, что-то пропустил.

Зоро искоса поглядел на него, слегка сдвинув брови:

\- Ты хочешь слушать или нет, придурок?

Санджи примирительно поднял руки:

\- Да, разумеется, хочу.

Зоро коротко кивнул:

\- Ладно. Итак, конечно, если ты кендока, то тебе придется упражняться физически, изучать техники, заучивать ката и так далее. Но тебе так же обязательно надо тренировать свое сознание, работать, чтобы развить мушин, - в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Санджи Зоро немного сдал назад. - Так, краткий словарь терминов: кендока - название того, кто практикует кендо. Ката - это фигура, движение, которое ты выполняешь. Многие другие виды японских боевых искусств тоже содержат ката, но другие.

\- Про ката я знаю, - ответил Санджи. - Я помню, как один парень-каратист рассказывал мне про них. Он сказал, что этих движений чуть ли не больше сотни.

Зоро кивнул.

\- Так вот это все про физическое. Но мушин - это тренировка мыслей. Изначально оно пришло из дзен-буддизма. Мушин но шин, “разум без разума”.

Санджи вскинул бровь:

\- То есть безумие?

\- То есть разум, не отягощенный мыслями, эмоциями или тревогами. Тебе необходимо очистить свой разум от всего того хлама, который в обычном состоянии крутится в голове на заднем фоне. Но это не значит, что надо полностью отключаться. Это значит, что надо быть полностью в сознании, полностью присутствовать, - Зоро кивнул туда, где раньше сидел на полу. - Мы выполняем мокусо - медитация для организации разума и входа в состояние осознания и неподвижности. Ты делаешь это перед каждой тренировкой или соревнованием, в идеале - по меньшей мере час в день.

\- И оно работает? - Санджи понял, что заинтригован. - В смысле, ты замечаешь разницу, когда дерешься?

Зоро фыркнул, развеселившись.

\- О да. Когда я только начинал заниматься кендо, я думал, что вся эта фигня с мокусо - просто потеря времени. Я думал: “Да ну нахер всю эту загадочную джедайскую муть, просто дайте мне кого-то, и я буду с ними драться”. Но через какое-то время до меня дошло, что у по-настоящему крутых кендока, которых я видел на соревнованиях в шиай, есть эта невероятная сосредоточенность. Другие бойцы были сильными и серьезно относились к делу, что тоже очень важно в кендо, но лучшие обладали чем-то, что кардинально меняло качество их боя. Это невероятное состояние присутствия. Абсолютное спокойствие вкупе со способностью реагировать со скоростью света. Тогда-то я и понял, что значит мушин. Способность отбросить любую чепуху, которая попадается на пути: гнев, эгоизм, страх, все, что угодно… Полностью находиться только здесь и сейчас.

Санджи обдумал его слова.

\- Вполне разумно. Но, кажется, проще описать, чем сделать.

\- Конечно, - согласился Зоро. - Потому-то заниматься мокусо надо ежедневно. Чем чаще ты это делаешь, тем легче будет прийти в необходимое состояние, когда ты стоишь лицом к лицу с соперником.

\- Интересно, - Санджи кивнул, а потом ухмыльнулся. - Но, признаться, я обязан сказать: звучит, как загадочная джедайская муть.

Зоро пристально на него посмотрел:

\- Если у тебя появится желание бросить мне вызов, я с радостью сделаю тебе одолжение в любое время.

Санджи спешно проглотил кусок, который жевал.

\- Серьезно? - он расплылся в ухмылке, - Ты хочешь провести со мной спарринг? Заманиваешь меня на Темную Сторону?

Зоро закатил глаза.

\- Если трусишь, то так и скажи.

\- Иди к черту, голова-трава, - Санджи сложил руки на груди, - Я готов, в любое время, в любом месте.

\- Договорились, - Зоро пожал плечами. - Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я могу занять какой-нибудь зал, один из них всегда пустует по вечерам.

Санджи взглянул на Зоро.

_Мы только что договорились о следующем свидании?_

Ему пришло в голову, что устроить спарринг было бы по меньшей мере любопытно. И от мысли о контакте с Зоро в будущем - пусть даже и в драке - у него появилось чувство приятного предвкушения.

\- Чисто, чтобы мы друг друга правильно понимали… Мы говорим про спарринг с оружием или без? Потому что если у тебя в качестве меча будет та деревянная штука, то ты получишь преимущество, так нечестно.

Зоро хищно ухмыльнулся:

\- Пытаешься выкрутиться?

\- Иди к черту, придурок, - Санджи хмуро посмотрел на него. - Если тебе нужно серьезное преимущество, то я все равно справлюсь.

\- Преимущество, чтобы победить тебя? - Зоро по-прежнему ухмылялся. - Не переживай, мы начнем с чего полегче. Раз уж ты все равно можешь использовать только свои ноги.

\- Ты видел, чтобы это хоть сколько-нибудь остановило меня вчера, когда мы слегка размялись с теми козлами в клубе?

\- Не слишком, - признал Зоро. - Но ведь ты оказываешься в невыгодном положении, если используешь в бою только половину своего тела.

\- Не стесняйся пересмотреть свое мнение, когда я надеру тебе задницу.

Несколько мгновений они с вызовом изучали друг друга… А потом Зоро хмыкнул:

\- К черту. Все равно должно быть интересно.

_Интересно. Ага._

Санджи тут же представил себе несколько вариантов развития событий, если они с Зоро станут бороться в зале. “Интересно” - слабо сказано.

\- Отлично. Я согласен. Только дай знать когда.

\- Дам, - Зоро собрал вилкой остатки своего завтрака и сунул в рот, после чего поставил на стол пустую тарелку. - Чисто из любопытства… Ты вообще не пользуешься руками, когда дерешься?

\- Конечно пользуюсь. Для того, чтобы держать равновесие, для движения, для всего такого, но только не бью руками.

\- Почему?

Санджи поднял обе руки и слегка пошевелил пальцами.

\- Эти детки помогают мне готовить. Если я поврежу их в драке, то не смогу работать.

Зоро промычал, показывая, что понимает.

\- Логично. Понимаю, почему ты не хочешь рисковать, у тебя определенно талант к этому, - он кивнул на свою пустую тарелку. - Кстати, спасибо, что снова меня накормил.

\- Обращайся, - Санджи взял свою кружку и отхлебнул кофе.

 

Зоро свел руки и потянулся, а потом выглянул в окно.

\- Хм. Как думаешь, сколько времени?

Санджи взял телефон со стола и включил его.

\- Скоро половина третьего, - он удивился: время пролетело незаметно. Когда он держал телефон, тот пиликнул сигналом: к нему на почту пришло письмо. Он увидел имя Нами и разблокировал экран, чтобы развернуть сообщение.

**“пздр с НГ, теперь по-настоящему. что сейчас делаешь? ты всю ночь наливал мажорам?“**

 

Стоило ему только прочитать письмо, как тут же одно за другим открылось еще три сообщения - Нами нетерпеливо ждала ответа.

**“с тобой все ок? ответь мне”.**

**“черт Санджи лучше бы тебе просто страдать от похмелья а не валяться под кустом с пробитой головой”.**

**“ответь мне сейчас же иначе я пишу в полицию заявление о пропаже человека”.**

 

Глядя на экран, Санджи улыбнулся, а потом поднял взгляд на Зоро, который за ним наблюдал.

\- О… извини. Моя подруга закидала меня смс-ками. Мне лучше ответить, а то она заявится сюда и выломает дверь, - он быстро написал в ответ: **“Извини, проснулся поздно ночь прошла насыщенно. хорошо отпраздновала НГ, моя прекрасная?”**

Нажав “отправить”, он положил телефон на стол и перевел взгляд на Зоро. Тот глянул на него в ответ и кивнул на мобильник.

\- Подруга поздравляла тебя с Новым годом?

\- Да. Помимо всего остального, - тут Санджи внезапно вспомнил, что Зоро вчера потерял свой телефон в клубе. - М-м… Хочешь, можешь позвонить с моего телефона, чтобы вызвать такси до дома.

Зоро слегка пожал плечами.

\- Или можно сесть в автобус. Хотя я понятия не имею, какой автобус мне нужен.

\- Это дело поправимое, - Санджи встал и подошел к своему столу, взял ноутбук и включил его. Пока он ждал загрузку, телефон прозвенел два раза подряд, извещая о пришедших сообщениях. Санджи вернулся к дивану и поставил ноутбук на столик, после чего снова сел и посмотрел на экран телефона.

**“наконец-то придурок я начала переживать. чт именно значит прошла насыщенно?”**

И тут же:

**“омг ты кого-то трахнул?!?!”**

Санджи слегка поджал губы. Он открыл браузер на ноутбуке, а потом передвинул его поближе к Зоро.

\- Ну вот. Ты вполне сможешь найти какой-нибудь маршрут автобуса, который проходит недалеко от дома твоего друга. Есть парочка, которые останавливаются в конце нашего квартала, неподалеку от того магазина, куда мы заходили ночью. Что-то да должно ходить, пусть даже первого января, - сидя на диване нога на ногу, Санджи помахал телефоном: - Дай мне минутку, я отвечу на сообщение.

Зоро, мельком глянув на него, кивнул в ответ, после чего подался вперед и стал медленно набирать запрос на клавиатуре ноутбука. Санджи же задумался на секунду и в итоге написал:

**“Насыщенно - то есть я ввязался в драку + меня уволили + да, я кое-кого встретил”.**

Примерно через пять секунд в почте всплыл еще один требовательный вопрос Нами:

**“М или Ж? фотки+подробнст”**

Санджи, улыбаясь в ответ, напечатал:

**“М. Лови фотку”.**

Переключив телефон в беззвучный режим, чтобы не выдать себя, он невзначай поднял его так, чтобы Зоро попал в объектив камеры: тот по-прежнему сидел, печатая на ноутбуке, всматривался в монитор. Санджи незаметно сделал фото, быстро проверил и отправил его Нами. Два сообщения от нее пришли одно за другим через полминуты.

**“зеленые волосы??? ты прикалываешься?”**

**“серьзн он секси, у тебя есть фотки без одежды?”**

Санджи на секунду сжал телефон в ладони. Он вскинул взгляд на Зоро, который все еще сидел за ноутбуком… и снова посмотрел на переписку.

 **“Проигнорирую последний впрс. Так ты хор отметила НГ? ”.**  

**“:( вредина. было круто но кажется ты отметил лучше. жду от тебя подробный рассказ при след нашей встрече”.**

Тут Санджи улыбнулся.

**“Ты занята в пт? Есть одна идея по работе, нужна твоя помощь. С меня обед”.**

Нами начала свой ответ с кучи смайликов.

**“а ты знаешь как заинтересовать девушку. сделай тирамису на десерт и на этом сочтемся”.**

Санджи улыбнулся еще шире.

**“Для тебя, дорогая моя, сделаю тирамису, которое будет таять у тебя во рту. ПТ 7:00. Увидимся :*”.**

**“с нетерпением жду самых грязных подробностей + оргазмический десерт ))))”**

Санджи положил телефон и взглянул на Зоро, который пристально смотрел в монитор и, слегка нахмурившись, прокручивал страницы вверх-вниз.

\- Все нормально? Ты нашел расписание автобусов?

Зоро дернул плечом, не отводя хмурого взгляда от ноутбука.

\- Понятия не имею, почему они всегда делают такими запутанными эти проклятые карты...

Санджи выпрямил ноги и пересел на диване поближе к Зоро, который буравил монитор взглядом.

\- Какой адрес у твоего друга?

\- 548, Пауэлл-стрит.

\- Ну вот, Пауэлл-стрит тут, - Санджи ткнул в точку на карте. - Смотри, рядом проходит 62-й автобус, который останавливается прямо в конце нашего квартала, как я тебе и говорил, - он пальцем провел по маршруту автобуса. - Так что это наилучший вариант для тебя.

Зоро, проследив за пальцем Санджи, еще раз изучил карту.

\- Ну… да, пожалуй.

Санджи поймал себя на том, что слегка улыбается.

\- Хочешь, я нарисую тебе карту и покажу, куда идти?

Зоро метнул на него раздраженный взгляд.

\- Придурок, просто скажи мне, когда подойдет следующий автобус.

Санджи фыркнул:

\- Легко, - он кликнул мышкой на интересующий его маршрут и, загрузив расписание, выяснил как часто ходят автобусы в новогодние праздники. - Тебе повезло. Будет один без пятнадцати пять, - он еще раз сверился с расписанием, а потом откинулся на диван. - Ты окажешься у себя дома еще до шести вечера.

Зоро кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

 

И тут Санджи внезапно почувствовал прилив эмоций. Каких именно, он не смог бы сказать.

\- Я могу проводить тебя до остановки. Тут идти минут десять.

Зоро снова слегка сдвинул брови.

\- Я могу сам найти.

\- Не сомневаюсь… - мысленно Санджи как раз сомневался в реалистичности этого заявления, но решил не озвучивать свое мнение. - Но я бы прогулялся. Подышал свежим воздухом, - чистой воды ложь: температура снаружи, наверное, ниже нуля, но не в этом суть. - Ты бы предпочел, чтобы я не ходил с тобой?

Взгляд Зро на секунду замер на нем… Но потом его лицо расслабилось.

\- Нет. Давай пойдем вместе.

Санджи тоже расслабился.

\- Хорошо.

 

Между ними повисла тишина. Санджи опустил взгляд на край дивана. Туда, где он коленом почти касался колена Зоро. Туда, где ладонь Зоро лежала на бедре, пальцы обхватывали кружку с кофе, которую он все еще держал в руке. У Санджи внезапно закружилась голова, он почувствовал, как падает, как его затягивает. От Зоро исходило какое-то притяжение, будто он был огромной планетой или звездой. Или черной дырой. Чем-то неизвестным, что засасывает в себя все, даже свет. И бог его знает, что случится, стоит тебе пересечь горизонт событий. Как мир изменится.

Санджи знал, что, с одной стороны, хотел сбежать, пока еще у него был шанс избежать этой силы притяжения. Но с другой стороны - и гораздо сильнее - хотел оказаться в ее власти. Раздумывая над этим, он поднял взгляд на лицо Зоро и увидел, что тот за ним наблюдал. У Зоро дернулся уголок рта, совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Земля вызывает.

Санджи на секунду потерялся.

\- Что?

Зоро аккуратно поставил кружку на стол.

\- У тебя такой вид, словно ты задумался над мировыми проблемами, - он положил руки на колени, не отводя взгляда от Санджи. - Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, - Санджи качнул головой. - Просто… Задумался, как ты и сказал, - он слегка улыбнулся Зоро. - И не совсем по делу. Кажется, меня догоняет прошлая ночь.

Зоро медленно кивнул.

\- Понятно, - он пристально посмотрел на Санджи. - Было… нормально?

\- Нормально? - Санджи моргнул, захваченный вопросом врасплох. Он заметил на лице Зоро легкое напряжение и на секунду поразился тому, что тот в самом деле волнует, какой ответ даст Санджи. - Было отлично, - его слова прозвучали слишком скупо, и он тут же это понял. - То есть, я отлично провел время. И, кажется, тебе тоже понравилось. Я имею в виду, я надеюсь, что… - _да боже мой, Санджи, заткнись сейчас же, пока еще ты только слегка похож на невнятного идиота, а не полностью._

Но Зоро только кивнул в знак согласия. Быстро кивнул.

\- Да, я тоже. Я не планировал, что все так повернется… Но я правда рад, что все случилось именно так, - на секунду по его лицу пробежала тень. - Хотя я попытался испортить настроение, вывалив все эти мои дурацкие истории.

\- Я же сказал вчера, я не против выслушать, - Санджи ободряюще ему улыбнулся. - Тем более, остаток вечера прошел весьма приятно.

У Зоро просветлело лицо.

\- Так ты… не против повторить как-нибудь, в ближайшем будущем?

Санджи приподнял бровь:

\- Включая или не включая потасовку в баре для начала?

Зоро рассмеялся.

\- Я подумывал пойти выпить или пообедать, но, блин, мы можем встрять куда-нибудь по пути.

Санджи пожал плечами.

\- Ну и что. Мы уже договорились как-нибудь провести спарринг. Может, зайдем выпить после него? Или, если ты проголодаешься, я бы приготовил нам что-нибудь перекусить.

Зоро кивнул.

\- Выпить - это хорошо. И тебе бы не пришлось готовить: мы бы просто взяли с собой на вынос.

Санджи поморщился:

\- Пиццу или бургеры? Я не фанат фастфуда.

\- Ну ладно. Китайскую кухню, например. Выбирай ты.

Санджи на мгновение задумался.

\- А может выбирать будет тот, кто победит в спарринге?

\- Заметано, - улыбнулся Зоро. Подняв кружку, он допил кофе, а потом опустил, пустую, на столик. И снова взглянул на Санджи.

 

У Санджи что-то сжалось в животе. Не в плохом смысле; но Зоро по-прежнему не отводил от него глаз, и Санджи снова ощутил ту самую силу притяжения. И, судя по виду Зоро, у него тоже не было от нее защиты. Он обвел взглядом лицо Санджи и вздохнул, после чего тихо сказал:

\- Ну.. Мне кажется, у нас есть еще немного времени, прежде чем мне придется ловить автобус.

Санджи улыбнулся. А потом наклонился вперед и поцеловал Зоро в губы.

_К черту реверансы._

Зоро тут же открылся поцелую. И спустя пару секунд поднял руки и обхватил Санджи за плечи, одну руку положив ему на затылок, чтобы притянуть ближе.

 

Ночью было по-другому, но ощущения оказались такими же классными. Санджи погрузился в поцелуй и скользнул ладонями по талии Зоро, поднялся выше - к спине, потом к плечам. Потерялся в тепле и приятном чувстве отпущенного контроля, позволив физическим ощущениям на время захлестнуть с головой.

Когда отсутствие кислорода стало проблемой, они оторвались друг от друга на секунду, чтобы отдышаться, а потом вернулись к процессу. Зоро опустился на спину, и они оба вытянулись на диване, Санджи сверху. Он ввернул язык в рот Зоро, потом подался назад и проложил цепочку поцелуев от его челюсти до шеи. Зоро слегка откинул голову назад и крепче сжал руки у Санджи на спине. Санджи не противился, когда его прижали ближе, бедра вжались в бедра. Ртом он нашел сережки Зоро и приласкал их языком.

\- М-м, - Зоро сильнее прижал к себе Санджи, раздвигая ноги так, чтобы тот улегся между них, и теперь они могли крепко вжиматься друг в друга бедрами. Санджи через штаны почувствовал, как у Зоро встает, и притерся своей все усиливающейся эрекцией; он медленно двигал бедрами, получая удовольствие и от ощущений, и от того, как у Зоро перехватывает дыхание. Скользя губами от уха Зоро обратно к его шее, Санджи провел извилистую линию, надавливая языком. Очередной неровный выдох лежащего под ним Зоро дал понять, что Санджи все делает правильно.

 

Было бессмысленно оставаться и продолжать на диване, но Санджи не припоминал, чтобы они сбавляли темп перед тем, как переместиться в спальню, как они сделали накануне. Если честно, то он уже слишком вовлекся в процесс, чтобы останавливаться. От каждого движения бедер его уносило все выше, каждое касание языком кожи Зоро, каждый звук, который тот издавал, устремлялся прямиком в пах.

 

И Зоро под ним тоже двигался - отвечал Санджи, который втирался в него пахом, и не менее пылко вскидывал бедра вверх. Когда Санджи, наконец, вернулся к губам Зоро, тот обхватил его за затылок и дернул на себя, сминая чужие губы, прорвался между ними и перехватил инициативу в поцелуе, отчего у Санджи по всему телу пробежали горячие мурашки.

Руками они блуждали по телам друг друга. Санджи пальцами нащупал пуговицы на рубашке Зоро и выдернул их с корнем, чтобы расстегнуть. Зоро же сунул руки под нижний край его футболки и потащил наверх. И вот тогда, когда вся одежда оказалась сброшена и откинута, можно было вытянуться друг на друге и вновь захватить чужой рот, ладонями скользить и сжимать кожу, притягивать друг друга еще ближе.

 

Зоро дернул бедрами вверх, и Санджи отзеркалил его движение, и они оба одновременно выдохнули _О-о-х._ Санджи убрал свою руку с плеча Зоро и сунул ее вниз, между ними, схватил ремень Зоро и расстегнул его. В то же время он почувствовал, как Зоро дернул за его домашние штаны и потащил их вниз, стягивая на бедра. И вот когда они оба оказались свободны, Санджи обхватил член Зоро и ощутил, как Зоро, в свою очередь, обхватил его теплыми пальцами - восхитительное чувство кожи к коже, Санджи подался вперед и прижался к чужому телу изо всех сил.

 

Зоро не сопротивлялся желанию Санджи максимально совпадать с формой его тела и убрал руку, которая находилась между ними, чтобы бедрами прижаться друг к другу еще крепче, чем раньше. Придержать Санджи за бедра, чтобы тот задавал темп, медленное сильное движение, от которого они терлись членами. Тяжелое дыхание, приоткрытые губы, полуприкрытые глаза Зоро, когда он поднял взгляд на Санджи. Санджи же поймал себя на том, что не отводит пристального взгляда, наблюдая за переменами на лице Зоро. Как тот чуть шире приоткрыл губы. Как дрожат почти закрытые веки. Как нахмурились брови, когда участилось дыхание.

Санджи почувствовал что-то теплое: его выступившая смазка или Зоро, или их совместная; члены размазывали друг по другу влагу. Санджи жадно выдохнул и нагнул голову, чтобы языком скользнуть между губ Зоро. Уперся руками по обе стороны от головы Зоро, ровно над плечами. Каждый горячий влажный толчок, каждое движение тела по телу ускоряло темп, словно их обоих захватило желание получить сильнее, быстрее, больше.

 

_Я хочу делать это с тобой. Снова и снова._

Санджи отдался ритму, шел за сладкой горячей путеводной нитью удовольствия. Потеряв ощущение времени, пространства, всего на свете, кроме ощущения того, как соприкасаются их тела. И так длилось до тех пор, пока Зоро не вцепился в его бедра, словно пальцами хотел добраться до костей; наверняка останутся синяки. Зоро откинул голову:

\- А-а-ах… О!

 

Он дернулся под Санджи, и тут же за этим последовала горячая пульсация, когда Зоро кончил под ним. Санджи снова с силой прижался ртом к губам Зоро, целуя его и вдавливая в диван, вжимаясь бедрами в чужие бедра, и почувствовал, как лежащий под ним Зоро содрогнулся от обрушившегося на него оргазма и несколько раз рвано выдохнул.

_Вот так, да._

Санджи приподнял голову, совсем чуть-чуть. Чтобы посмотреть Зоро в лицо. Лицо, каждая клеточка которого так же сводила с ума, как и ощущение теплого влажного члена напротив.

_О. Мой. Бог._

Санджи почувствовал, что улыбается. А потом почувствовал, что у него внутри все переворачивается. Он кончил, крепко вжавшись в Зоро, вздрогнул и издал долгий  стон, который под конец перешел во вздох, когда Санджи расслабил руки и уронил голову на плечо Зоро.

 

Какое-то время они лежали на диване, обвившись друг вокруг друга, и чувствовали, как выравнивается пульс. Наконец, Санджи приподнялся на локте и взглянул сверху вниз на Зоро, который посмотрел на него в ответ, лицо осветилось улыбкой.

\- М-м-м, - мурлыкнул довольный Санджи, после чего нагнул голову и дотянулся до губ Зоро, чтобы поцеловать. Тот отнесся благосклонно и ответил взаимностью. Санджи улыбнулся в ответ. - С Новым годом.

У Зоро в груди пророкотал низкий смех.

\- Ты это уже говорит.

\- Можно и повторить, - Санджи запечатлел на губах Зоро третий поцелуй, а потом приподнялся еще повыше. - Ух...Хм-м. Кажется, имеет смысл опять принять душ.

\- У еще нас есть время?

\- До того, как нам надо будет выходить, чтобы успеть на автобус? Да, вполне, - Санджи скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть, где телефон: он, оказывается, лежал на столе на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Санджи потянулся за ним, зацепил и схватил мобильник, чувствуя, как Зоро подстраховывает его, приобняв рукой. - Да, мы успеваем. Еще и четырех нет. Уйма времени, - ему пришла в голову идея: - Тем более, если мы примем душ вместе.

Зоро тут же вскинул брови.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что так мы управимся быстрее?

\- Я же сказал, у нас уйма времени, - Санджи придал лицу простодушное выражение и добавил невинно: - Потерли бы друг другу спинку.

\- Пф-ф-ф, - Зоро поднял руку, Санджи почувствовал, как чужая ладонь опустилась ему на голову, пальцы скользнули по волосам. - Похотливый кок.

Санджи зарылся рукой в короткие взъерошенные зеленые волосы Зоро.

 - Голова-трава.

\- Мне лучше не опаздывать на этот автобус. И без того будет сложно вставать завтра на работу.

\- Хорошо. Клянусь не насиловать тебя без согласия, - Санджи ему ухмыльнулся. Зоро снова вскинул бровь. - Вроде как.

На деле оказалось, что оправдались предчувствия Зоро по поводу того, что прими бы они душ по отдельности, то потратили бы меньше времени... И, тем не менее, Санджи получил удовольствие от вида Зоро - пусть и слишком короткого, но крайне приятного момента - когда тот вышел из душевой кабинки и направился к полотенцу. Санджи шагнул к душу и, когда Зоро проходил мимо него, коротко чмокнул его в губы.

\- М-м… Неплохо смотришься.

Скулы у Зоро слегка вспыхнули, когда он потянулся к полотенцу.

\- Кажется, тебе стоит принять холодный душ.

\- Еще чего, - Санджи зашел в душ, - Я не занимаюсь умерщвлением плоти. Вообще никакого кайфа.

\- Думаю, в нем есть смысл, - Зоро завернулся в полотенце.

\- В таком случае этот смысл от меня ускользает, - Санджи включил воду и вскрикнул, когда брызги попали на кожу. - Твою мать! По поводу адски холодной воды! - он нашарил регулятор температуры и прокрутил его к горячему краю шкалы. - Тебе религия не позволяет пользоваться теплой, что ли?

\- Она не холодная, - голос Зоро звучал глухо, и от того, что он, видимо, сушил голову полотенцем, и от того, что теперь вода стекала у Санджи по голове и телу.

\- Весьма холодная, - Санджи перещелкнул тумблер еще на одно деление повыше и почувствовал, как мышцы, которые напряглись из-за обрушившегося на них откровенно холодного потока воды, наконец-то стали расслабляться. - Это какая-то тема про суровых парней из кендо? Ты любитель сломать лед на озере и поплавать в мороз?

\- Я попробовал однажды, но смотрители парка поймали меня и выкинули за ворота, - Санджи выключил воду, высунул голову и уставился на Зоро, высоко подняв брови. Зоро же, который обернул полотенце вокруг талии, с каменным выражением лица посмотрел на Санджи в ответ… А потом коварно ухмыльнулся. - Вполне возможно, последняя фраза была шуткой.

\- Я, блин, на это надеюсь, - Санджи мотнул головой и нырнул обратно в кабинку, чтобы закончить мыться.

 

Меньше чем через полчаса они уже закончили одеваться и были готовы выдвигаться из квартиры. Памятуя о том, что за пределами квартиры, крайне вероятно, будет температура, близкая к арктической, Санджи завернулся в несколько слоев: надел флисовую кофту поверх футболки с длинными рукавами и обмотал шарф вокруг шеи, после чего накинул пальто. Он проверил, взял ли с собой сигареты и телефон, а потом взглянул на Зоро, который ждал его у двери. На том, разумеется, была одежда, в который он накануне ходил в клуб: темные брюки, рубашка и свободный укороченный пиджак, который совсем подходил не для прогулки в январе. Но Санджи подозревал, что на любое его предложение одолжить одежду потеплее последует отказ, так что он даже не стал напрягаться. Захватив ключи, он кивнул на дверь.

\- Готов?

\- Да.

 

Они спустились по лестнице и вышли на улицу, где от послеобеденного солнца улица стала яркой и нарядной, но стоило не забывать, что, между прочим, стояла середина зимы. Санджи остановился, чтобы закурить, а потом потуже затянул шарф. Холодный ветер, особенно после уюта квартиры, прошелся наждаком по коже; Санджи решил, что лучшим решением станет бодрая прогулка, и устремился вниз по улице. Зоро легко подстроился к его шагу, пошел рядом с ним в ногу. И заговорил спустя минуту:

\- Так какие планы у тебя на конец недели?

Санджи задумался:

\- Не то что бы наполеоновские. Я собирался позвонить в агентство, посмотреть, смогу ли я получить у них еще какую-то подработку, но чудесная Моника наверняка хочет прочитать мне лекцию.

\- Моника?

\- Управляющая клуба, - Санджи выдохнул дым. - Она сказала, что расскажет в агентстве, почему меня уволили. Надо полагать, что во всех красках.

\- И в чем проблема?

\- М-м, может, в том, что кидаться с кулаками на посетителей - не лучшая строчка в резюме? - Санджи криво улыбнулся, не вынимая сигареты. - Они больше не дадут мне никакой работы после того, как она расскажет какой я псих.

\- Так позвони им первый. Расскажи им свою версию событий прежде, чем это сделает она.

\- Может и позвоню, - Санджи пожал плечами. - Надо признаться, мне не сильно охота заниматься этим сейчас. Я четыре последних месяца брал подработки в кейтеринге, что дольше желаемого на целых четыре отстойных месяца.

\- Не разбрасывайся возможностями, если они помогают платить за квартиру, - прозаично заметил Зоро.

\- Да, не без этого. Квартира, электричество, еда и тому подобное - отличная мотивация, - Санджи стряхнул пепел на асфальт. - Именно потому я и продолжаю этим заниматься.

 

Зоро молчал несколько секунд. Наконец он сказал:

\- Но так не должно продолжаться всю жизнь. Иногда приходится делать то, что терпеть не можешь, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Но если у тебя есть, к чему стремиться, если ты сможешь на этом сосредоточиться, становится легче заниматься остальной фигней.

\- Наверное, - Санджи почувствовал, как уныние грозит приглушить яркость дня. - Значешь что? Сейчас я не хочу даже думать обо всей этой херне с подработкой. Давай сменим тему.

\- Ладно.

\- Начиная с завтрашнего дня, ты будешь занят в зале?

\- Да, наверняка… Скорее всего отработаю пару вечером так же, как и дневные смены. Плюс у меня тренировка по кендо.

\- Ты тренируешься в зале?

\- Нет, конечно. Там никто даже понятия не имеет, с какой стороны браться за синай, - кинув взгляд на Санджи, Зоро перевел: - Синай - это бамбуковый меч, который мы используем. Нет, я нашел додзе недалеко от места, где работаю, чтобы я мог там заниматься. Некоторые местные бойцы довольно хороши, так что мы устраиваем соревнования раз в несколько недель.

\- Мне кажется, кендо занимает значительную часть твоего свободного времени, -  как бы невзначай заметил Санджи.

Зоро на секунду задержал на нем взгляд.

\- Ну, да. Не поспоришь. Но, знаешь, у меня тоже есть своя жизнь.

\- Это правильно. У каждого должна быть своя жизнь. Это довольно приятно, - Санджи в насмешливом одобрении приподнял бровь. Зоро ничего не ответил, но уголок губ у него пополз вверх. Несколько секунд спустя Санджи продолжил: - Думаю, завтра я уговорю себя позвонить в агентство, возьму себя в руки. Плюс, когда моя подруга мне написала сообщение, я спросил ее, сможет ли она помочь мне насчет той идеи, о которой мы говорили ночью. Ну, открыть что-то вроде собственного кейтеринга. Она собирается зайти на ужин вечером в пятницу, мы и поговорим. Может, в деталях обсудим какие-то идеи.

Зоро кивнул:

\- Похоже на хорошее начало.

\- Угу, - Санджи улыбнулся. - Зная Нами, у нее окажется масса собственных вариантов.

 

Потом несколько минут они шли молча. Улица была пустой, видимо, большинство людей были больше заняты традиционным новогодним занятием - попыткой оправиться от похмелья, и не отваживались выходить наружу. Санджи докурил и, щелчком отбросив сигарету в канаву, сунул руки поглубже в карманы пальто. Теперь солнце садилось за дома, и они шли по тени: кажется, внезапно стало холоднее. К счастью, автобусная остановка, к которой они направлялись, уже показалась. Когда они с ней поравнялись, Санджи остановился и ткнул пальцем в стол и знак.

\- Тебе сюда. 62-ой должен скоро приехать, если идет по расписанию. Что вполне может быть; кто знает, случались вещи и более удивительные.

Зоро поднял глаза на знак.

\- Ясно, - он перевел взгляд на Санджи. - Тебе не обязательно торчать здесь, пока он приедет. У тебя есть дела поважнее.

\- Первого января? - Санджи притворился на секунду, что всерьез задумался. - Хм, пожалуй, я мог бы наконец-то расставить по алфавиту мои баночки с приправами, но оставлю это на завтра.

- Ладно, умник. Я просто подумал, что ты, возможно, предпочел бы вернуться домой, нежели чем болтаться тут на морозе. Раз уж ты такой нежный тепличный цветочек.

\- То, что у меня в коже есть живые нервные окончания, еще не значит, что я не переживу легкий морозец, - Санджи плечом прислонился к остановке. - Разве что тебе не хочется, чтобы тебя видели на улице в моей компании.

Зоро невозмутимо взглянул на него.

\- Если бы не хотел, то не стал бы идти рядом с тобой последние десять минут.

- Отлично, - Санджи вытащил руку из карман пальто и протянул сложенный пополам клочок бумаги. - Тогда тебе может пригодиться.

Зоро посмотрел на листок.

\- Что это?

\- Мой номер телефона. Который тебе понадобится, чтобы связаться со мной насчет спарринга, о котором мы договорились. Разве только ты не собираешься воспользоваться почтовым голубем. Что, конечно, очень оригинально, но слегка ненадежно.

\- О, ага… - Зоро взял бумажку и спрятал ее в карман пиджака. - Я бы дал свой, но так как мой телефон либо по-прежнему лежит на полу в том отстойном клубе, либо начинает новую жизнь с каким-нибудь новым владельцем, то в нем не много смысла. Но я позвоню тебе, как только найду себе новый.

\- Прекрасно, - кивнул Санджи. - Звони в любое время, - он постарался, чтобы его слова прозвучали скорее спокойно, чем навязчиво, и едва удержался чтобы не добавить _“Я всю неделю буду ждать с нетерпением”._

 

Урчание приближающейся машины заставил их обоих обернуться: по улице ехал автобус.

\- Ух ты, чудеса порой случаются. Автобус, который действительно пришел по расписанию, - Санджи, оттолкнувшись от столба, встал прямо. - Это, наверное, знамение, как, например, перед Апокалипсисом.

Зоро кивнул, наблюдая за подъезжающим к ним автобусом. Как только тот остановился у обочины, Зоро оглянулся на Санджи.

\- Еще увидимся.

И тогда у Санджи внутри что-то расцвело.

\- Обязательно.

Зоро ему улыбнулся одной из тех улыбок, что полностью преображали его лицо. И когда дверь, зашипев, открылась, он повернулся обратно и поднялся в автобус.

Санджи стоял на тротуаре и наблюдал, как Зоро оплачивает проезд и проходит в салон, чтобы найти себе место. На секунду, стоя там, он расклеился, но быстро взял себя в руки. Автобус закрыл двери и стал отъезжать, а Санджи все еще смотрел на Зоро. В последний момент тот сел в конец автобуса рядом с окном, выглянул наружу и увидел стоящего на тротуаре Санджи. Санджи на секунду вскинул руку, прощаясь. Потом автобус набрал скорость и уехал.

Санджи уронил руку. Развернулся и, потуже затянув вокруг шеи ворот пальто, зашагал обратно к дому.

 

Вернувшись домой, он нашел квартиру тихой и безмолвной. Санджи пару секунд постоял в гостиной, глядя на ноутбук на столе. На пустой диван. Он прошел на кухню, чтобы помыть сковородки и тарелки, оставшиеся после их с Зоро совместных ужина и завтрака. Вытирая столешницу, он заметил наполовину пустую бутылку Джек Дэниелса, которая по-прежнему стояла на столе: Зоро, видимо, забыл забрать ее с собой.

_Надо оставить для него бутылку, до следующего раза, когда он зайдет._

Санджи задумался, а не сделать ли себе сэндвич, но к тому времени он еще не проголодался по-настоящему. Он взял бокал и, вытащив из холодильника бутылку вина, плеснул себе до половины. Захватив с собой бокал, он вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван, закинув на него и вытянув ноги. В комнате было все так же тихо; он мог бы включить музыку, но почему-то не хотелось. В тишине было… хорошо. Пока он сидел так, о себе напомнило тело: Санджи вдруг понял, что здорово вымотался. И не только физически, но и внутренне, эмоционально.

 

Он поймал себя на том, что задумывается о завтрашнем дне. Вернуться к обыденному распорядку, просто еще один новый день. Сделать дела, которые необходимо сделать: позвонить в агентство, подсуетиться насчет подработки, попробовать выяснить, ябедничала ли геморройная Моника на его поведение в клубе прошлой ночью. Одни лишь мысли обо всем этом страшно его угнетали.

Чтобы отвлечься, он включил ноутбук, открыл браузер и немного посидел в сети, залезая на разные случайные блоги и сайты и не задерживаясь ни на одном из них. Лучшие советы для здоровой диеты в Новый год, какие рестораны за время праздников отметили знаменитости, какие модные тенденции в еде будут в новом году и какие были в прошлом. Санджи снова глотнул вина и открыл новую вкладку. **“Десять новогодних обещаний, которые вы никогда не сдержите… или “Признавайтесь, когда не сдерживаете!”**

Санджи, глядя на статью, криво улыбнулся и отметил для себя, что “Брошу курить” идет там под первым номером. Лично он трижды применял к себе конкретно этот вид самоистязания, но потом выяснил, что, во-первых, ему очень нравится курить и во-вторых, он скорее отпилит себе ногу тупой ножовкой, чем снова пройдет через никотиновую ломку. Кроме того, в последний раз, когда он пытался бросить, все, кто тогда находились с ним рядом, прошли через собственную мини-версию ада, который представлял из себя Санджи, лишенный сигарет.

Он свернул браузер, потом закрыл ноут и переложил его на стол. Откинул голову на подлокотник дивана, вытянулся на нем в полный рост, устроившись поудобнее. Подумал о новом годе. Время перемен, когда люди дают себе зароки, обещания, которые не собираются выполнять.

Он знал, что тут нет никакой особенной магии. Никаких гарантий, что намерения перерастут в результаты. День как день, ничего особенного: день, когда люди принимают решение и идут по выбранному пути. Через другие решения, которые предложит им каждый последующий день.

 

_Начинай, ну же._

 

Санджи поднял глаза к потолку и улыбнулся. А потом медленно сомкнул веки.

 

 

*От переводчика:

Не смогла пройти мимо арта marmaladica, потрясающе созвучного этому фику:

 


End file.
